I Will Stay With You
by Justagirl28
Summary: Parts of Untitled Because No One Cares from Nahuel's POV . . . and yes I am still grammatically challenged, better summary within.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Stay With You

_Author's Note: I decided to write certain parts of "Untitled" from Nahuel's POV, I don't know if this is going to amount to a full story, it's just something I was dying to start, I still plan to finish "Untitled". . . I have at least three more chapters left for that story._

Summary: No matter how I came to feel this way of one thing, I am sure, I belong with you and with you I will stay.

* * *

Excerpts (Chapter 1 and 2)

I knocked on their door. I was already experiencing new emotions I wasn't accustom to. I tried to decipher the emotion I was feeling, just as I concluded.

"I'm nervous," I whispered in awe of the revelation. The door opened and Bella greeted me.

"Hey Nahuel, welcome!" She smiled at me briefly.

"Thank you, Bella." I said as I entered their house, this house, just like their old one was huge in comparison to anywhere I had lived. Loud uneven steps tore my attention from the house's structure and all its ambiences, and placed it on the girl who was now right in front of me. She stared at me wide eyed; the intense fiery passion that consumed them almost put me into a trance, or maybe it was their unusual color they were dark most people, more specifically humans, would have simply considered the black but I could see traces of silver like grey in them. Once I finally freed myself from their deviant spell I notice the expression she wore upon her face, the poor girl seemed terrified by something. It couldn't be by my presence I was only half of the monster, most of the Cullens were.

"Hello, I'm Nahuel, a pleasure to make you acquaintance," I offered her my hand to put her at ease, she barely came close enough to take it, her hand was warm, it would probably be considered hot to the normal human, but to me it only felt as if she held a slight fever.

"Leah, nice to meet you." It sounded as if she had been forced to speak the words; it was as if she choked on each word before she spoke them. It took a moment for her to retract her hand, it made no matter to me, the feel of her touch was unexpectedly enjoyable, she seemed so soft and delicate. The door closed and Bella cleared her throat, the noise threw me, I couldn't understand how Bella could possibly retain the ability to become choked up. In all of my years of living with my Aunt, she never once made that noise.

"Nahuel, where's you Aunt?" Bella asked as she made her way to the couch to sit.

"She decided to come at a later time." I lied; my Aunt had decided to stay in Brazil with my sisters. She had grown accustom to the way we lived and was not willing to change. I was actually glad about her decision; I wanted to have this experience alone. I knew my Aunt loved me she just had the tendency to be overwhelming. The thought of coming all this way to pursue someone and constantly being monitored didn't appeal to me.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked and the nervous feeling that I had before resumed its attack on my stomach. Within seconds, Renesmee appeared in front of me.

"Nahuel!" She hugged me for a moment, "It feels like it's been a lifetime." Her warm brown eyes smiled at me.

"It looks as if it has." I said joking with her about her adult form. She was beautiful, the perfect blend of both of her parents. The rich warm brown eyes and the gorgeous thick curly bronze hair that she now wore in a tied up allowed me to focus in on all of the elements of her face "You look as breathtaking as I imagined." I complemented her.

"Thank you," she smiled at me, "how's your family?" As we conversed, I heard the other young woman as she left the room, it was weird I could almost feel her absence, it made the room seem colder. My focus was momentarily drawn to the area where she had been standing. The way her eyes searched me played over again in my mind. "Are you okay, you're frowning?"

"What? Oh, yes my family, they are well and they send their regards." I said as I followed Renesmee to the couch and sat beside her.

* * *

After Bella and Renesemee showed me to my room, I took a brief moment to put away my things. I took enough time to put every away by hand, I wanted to blend in as much as they did. I knew if I used my "gift" once that it would be hard to quit again, I had successfully gone a month without it and planned to tell no one about it. In honesty, it can be inconvenient especially since I was not very good at judging distance or my strength.

I took a moment to study all of the technology they consumed, I personally preferred physical books, there is something about when you hold a book in your hand a certain attachment or connection is made with the book. Adjusting to the computer among other things would be a challenge.

"It's not as hard as you think." Edward said entering the room, throwing me off guard. "The internet is a very powerful and wonderful tool." I nodded for lack of anything to say in regards to the topic, I was glad he didn't try to question me about my thoughts on my talent because it really would be a non-issue while I was in their home. "Welcome by the way," Edward, said as if it were an after thought.

"Thank you." Talking to him made me a little uneasy, I was afraid I would think something improper about his daughter. He laughed unexpectedly.

"I will admit I was a little put off know your reasons for coming here, but in light of recent developments, I feel you presence is well . . . necessary." He smirked and went to leave me to my thoughts.

"Necessary?" his statement was not at all, what I had expected. Most parents would not take kindly to someone coming to court there seven year old daughter, when I thought about I was even a little put off by my intentions, but I could ignore that sensation because I knew how I felt when I was that age, in all the ways that mattered I was a man.

"Esme is preparing dinner soon, if you are interested, if your taste buds are anything like Ren's only certain human foods appeal to you." Edward said before finally exiting my room. It had been a while since I had eaten human food that the thought actually appealed to me. As I came down the stairs, I heard Esme ask a random question.

"Steak or Chicken." She asked.

"Is that even a question? Steak always . . . medium rare." The now familiar voice laughed. Her voice had soothing qualities to me; I found myself extremly relaxed.

"Steak actually appeals to my taste buds also, but only if it is rare." I laughed and then looked at her, I expected her to make eye contact, but instead she looked down at the floor, which was weird behavior most people would have at least acknowledged my presence due to alluring qualities that vampires have, but it would make sense that she would be immune to it. I couldn't understand why I actually felt . . . disappointed that she hadn't looked my way.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask you Nahuel, would you like dinner?" Esme smiled at me and her whole face lit up.

"That would be lovely, thank you Esme." I was floored by the hospitality everyone had offered me. I had only been here a couple of hours and they were treating me as if I had been living with them all along. The girl laughed unexpectedly or maybe it had been something I said I went back over my words to make sure I had use them correctly, English was not my first language but I had been using for over a quarter of my life. The girl went to move away from me and I accidentally pulled her towards me, I was surprised she still refused to look at me; most people would have looked around and thought they would have lost their mind. I quickly released her and hoped that she didn't realize what I had done.

"Can I help Esme?" She said as she stepped toward the counter where the steaks were located.

"Yes Leah" Esme looked at the girl she was truly touched by her sentiment, she looked around and found her something to do, "you can prepare a couple of side dishes, whatever you and the boys like." The girl moved even further away from me and for some reason I was drawn to her, I watched her face she decided on what to take from the refrigerator, a small strand of hair dangled in her face making hard for me to fully capture her full image. It was weird, I knew I wanted to see her but I couldn't land a reason as to why, maybe it was the way she frowned at the corn then laughed.

"Does the corn amuse you?" I asked and she snapped her head in my direction. Her dark grey eyes stared into mine once more, but it was different than before, she was closer. I felt intrigued by something about her. "If it does amuse you, how does it do so, I seen no entertaining qualities." I lifted the ear of corn; I couldn't believe I had tried to engage in small talk that revolved around corn.

"Huh, oh I was just remembering something." She moved that strand behind her ear and it curled perfectly behind it, drawing my attention to neck and her skin in general, which would be tempting . . . to other men besides myself.

"Sorry." I searched for her eyes again and she gave them over willingly. I stared into them so long that I felt they had hypnotized me, "I didn't . . . mean to . . .," she laughed at me once more; she had to think she was conversing with an idiot. I looked at the corn once more, simply to break the trance she was trying to put me under, I tried to decipher why this girl I had know for less than a day had captured my attention as she had. I concluded that I just wanted everyone in the house to like me and feel comfortable around me, but her actions were so difficult to read that she had me captivated.

"You laugh at the most unexpected times." I now stood beside her and assisted her in preparing her side dish. She stood beside me silently, even though she was quiet this action, being around her seem comfortable, as if I had been doing it forever. After we worked together for a while, I noticed she was smiling. "You are smiling again?" I said she looked up and smiled directly at me for the first time, I noticed how beautiful not only her eyes were but her whole face. She was not a normal beauty though there was something exotic about her, her almond shaped eyes, paired with high cheekbones, and her lips.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She said as she looked down and smiled harder, I was glad she had because I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable by my staring, and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"You look best this way. No need to feel ashamed, you should be happy al . . ." I then noticed Renesmee entered the room, and my reason for being here regained my focus, however a weird emotion floated over me, I was torn between where I was and where I thought I was meant to be, with Renesemee.

"Nahuel," Renesmee smiled at me and touched my shoulder, "I was wondering if you would help me with my Portuguese during your stay."

"Of course," I said without even giving it a second thought, this was opening I had hoped for, "Your wish is my command, when do you wish to learn?" I smiled eagerly at her.

"We could start tonight." I didn't know if I had imagined it but it seemed she was trying to flirt with me. "Meet me in the living room at 11:00PM." She continued to speak, but seemed as if her voice had begun to fade away from me, I noticed as the girl I was just speaking to left the room and then exited the house. The look that now covered her face was now miles away from the smiling girl who was just inches away from me. This girl seemed hurt and betrayed by something or someone. I don't know how, but I had a feeling I was the reason behind her pain.

After an awkward dinner with Renesmee and the rest, I sat in the living room thinking on its events. The girl's brother, Seth sat with us during dinner and I was glad he did because the two girls had a mountain of tension between them.

"Leah are you okay?" he stared at her and she attempted to smile in his direction.

"Yeah," she murmured looking down and playing with her food. I tried to stay focused on all of the attention that Renesmee was giving me, but in honesty, it didn't feel as important to me as the well-being of the girl sitting across from me, "I guess I'm not hungry as I thought I was." She stood up and excused herself from the room.

"I would go after her, but she usually likes to be alone when she gets like this, I'll eat this food for her." Seth said grabbing the rest of her steak.

"Seth!" Renesmee reprimanded him, she touched his arm, "She looked devastated, and she will barely talk to me today, just go check on her for me, please." Seth glared at her.

"Ren, if I know Leah, which I do she will probably go and phase and deal with whatever's bothering her in silence." Renesmee was not happy with his response.

"Fine then I will do it myself!" She stood up, "Excuse me Nahuel I will be back and we can work on my Portuguese like you promised." She smiled slightly and exited the room.

"You should know that she will never fall for you." Seth said after she had safely left the room, "She belongs to Jacob."

"Nobody should belong to anyone," I said a little put off by his statement.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything it just a known fact around here." He continued to eat his food without even blinking.

"Maybe she deserves an alternative," she seemed interested in me earlier maybe she didn't want to belong this Jacob; maybe she just thought she had no choice.

"You may be right, I doubt it, but anything is possible. It was nice meeting ya I hope you hang around thing may get interesting." He got up, "I have a score to break, and now that Leah's not here I can set up my game systems."

It had been at least thirty minutes since Renesmee went upstairs and I was still waiting for her to rejoin me in the living room. I was thinking about going to Carlisle office or library to find a book to preoccupy my mind. When I went to leave I notice the photographs on the walls there were so many of them, my aunt didn't believe in taking pictures she considered them evidence of our existence, and to her our existence was nothing to be proud of it was actually more of a curse. I looked at the many pictures and stumbled on many pictures of Renesmee, it was like a quick summary of her life lined up in a row. She seemed so happy in all of the pictures especially when she was with the pack, the last picture a came upon was of her and the girl I had me earlier, they were embraced and smiling.

"That's one of my favorite pictures," she said taking the picture off the wall, "it was one of the rare occasions Leah actually smiled in a picture." I looked at the picture with her but instead of enjoying the moment of being with her; I was actually comparing the two girls. They were both beautiful but in different ways, Renesmee had an elegant beauty her face was flawless and typical of a normal female vampire, but the other girl had a more earthy, exotic beauty that could be considered charming.

"Yes you both look lovely," I said trying my best to focus on the girl sitting beside me.

"Thank you," she scooted closer to me, we heard a loud thump come from outside.

"Seth was right there she goes." She lowered her eyes, "I wonder what set Leah off, she seemed so hurt?" she sighed really giving it some thought.

"You two are close" I stared at her face full of concern.

"Yeah, we're like sister," she smiled briefly, and then her face seemed conflicted once more, "most of the time." She got up and placed the picture back on the wall.

"It amazes me that she has the ability to phase like the others, didn't know females had that ability." I had heard of children of the moon and shape shifters but I had never heard talk of females.

"Yeah she is the first to Carlisle's knowledge as well, one time I heard him talking about how he would love the ability to run test on Leah to see what makes her so different, he already has tested Seth and Jacob," she shrugged, "but anyway . . . Portuguese, shall we get started." she said attempting to sound seductive.

"Yes, let's start with the basics." I pulled out a book on subject, even though I spoke the language well it wasn't my first language. I went to open the book and she stopped me.

"Nahuel, did you really want to do this I thought you wanted to _talk_ to me." I didn't know what to say to that remark. I did want to pursue her but I wasn't expecting it to be this easy, nor was I expecting to feel the way I did, which awkward and almost guilty on some levels. She sat even closer to me on the couch. "Well?"

I went to speak and the door opened unexpectedly, I guessed must have been Jacob because he was the only one of the pack I had not met.

"Jacob!" she jumped away from me and seemed nervous. He surveyed the area and the frowned at her.

"We need to talk." His tone was serious and they both acted as though I was no longer present. She just stood up and followed him upstairs. After a few minutes of listening to them argue back and forth I became angry not because of any emotion I had gained for Renesmee but because she would use me in such a juvenile ploy to make her apparent boyfriend jealous. I was actually relieved that she had him because the more I actually thought about, I realized that didn't want her. I went upstairs to pack my things.

"I guess I should leave," I pulled out the small bag that I had brought and placed my clothing in it once more, "it will be as if I never came." I didn't understand why I was still feeling like this is where I belonged.

"I know why you feel the way you do," Edward and Bella came into the room, "I just don't know if it is proper for me to butt in."

"Honey, let's be real you always butt in." she said to him lovingly.

"There is someone here that still captivates you." He said, I waited for him to finish his statement but he just stared at me as if I should know the answer.

"Who?" I asked I had feeling I knew where he was going but I was not ready to admit to anything.

"Yeah Edward who?" Bella said seconding my notion.

"You already know who." He said grabbing my bag and placing it back into the closet, "Alice will want to shop tomorrow once she sees these." He shrugged.

"She won't have to I plan to leave in the morning." I retrieved my bag that he had just thrown into the closet.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I don't think you would be able to if you tried." He smirked.

"What going on?" Bella said stealing the words from my mouth, "just tell us what you know." She huffed and poked him in the arm.

"Okay come with me." We now stood at her door, I walked in so that I could see her face better, but all her hair covered her face, she looked as if she had been caught in a tornado.

"She thinks she is awake," Edward laughed, "it isn't funny really, she is really uncomfortable." I took another step towards her and brushed the hair from her face, she sighed deeply it seemed as if her whole body relaxed, which made my body react too.

"Amazing!" Bella whispered, I looked back at them I hadn't realized how far I had ventured into her room until then.

"I should go." As soon as I went to walk away, a horrible discomfort came over me, my heart felt so heavy that I didn't think that I would be able to leave the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Edward mused.

"So I am attracted to her, it means nothing." I fought with the urge go back into her room I just wanted to be close to her to rid myself of the horrible feeling I now had.

"It's more than that, she imprinted on you!" Bella seemed overly enthusiastic about this news.

"Imprint? She chose to make me feel this way!" I was livid, what was she some kind of witch or something I would get her to remove whatever this was, "can she take it back?"

"No, she didn't choose this and if you wish to leave she will probably let you go, but all it will do is cause extreme pain for you both . . . personally I would just deal with it." He said bluntly.

"Really, you would just deal with I remember this one time when you ran away from what you felt for me .. ." Bella started and Edward stopped her.

"That was to save your live; their situation is not the same as ours." She rolled her eyes, and he focused attention back on me, "I think you should tackle this head on it will save a lot of problems later."

"I don't know what I plan to do." I walked away from them and stood by her door again, I just wanted to see her one more time.

"You should be with her it will make her sleep easier; I will come get you before she wakes up." They left me alone to make the final decision. I walked hesitantly into her room and sat on the floor beside her bed, her face wore a frown as she repositioned herself back and forth, I took her hand in mine, and all of her motion stopped and she sighed once more.

"Leah," When I spoke her name I felt a tingling sensation capture my whole body, "No matter how I came to feel this way of one thing I am sure, I belong with you and with you I will stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Excerpts from Chapter 3 of Untitled)

Her sleep is to me like air. The statement was weird but it was as if every time she signed I signed and felt her relief and peacefulness. I couldn't get over the affects of her closeness, I stayed in her room for a while however the stay was short lived because as close as I was I didn't feel close enough. The urgent desire to touch her became more than I could handle. Once outside her room I sighed an unproductive and untruthful sigh, I was relived that I hadn't taken advantage of the situation, but now I had to deal with the discomfort of creating distance between us.

"You get used to it," Jacob said as he made upstairs, "I used to wear that same expression when I wasn't with Ren, but now that I expect the sensation it's livable . . . I am sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"You didn't have to, I know exactly who you are," said to him coldly, I wasn't angry at him it was just it was just annoying that he assumed he knew anything about my situation.

"Sorry." He murmured uncomfortably, but he was still trying to be cordial. This had to be because some sort dealings with their pack. Like some type of pack commandment, thou shall don't be at odds with thou pack member's imprint.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing to me." I went to step away from her door, but yet again the pins started to attack my chest.

"I know why you came here . . . Edward." He shrugged.

"Oh right, do you find his gift . . ." I paused to find the right words.

"Annoying and invasive," he laughed, "Yeah you'll get used to that too."

"I doubt that." We stood in the hall for a few more minutes. I was hoping that he would leave. Not that this exchange with him hadn't been interesting more because I didn't think I was going to move away from her door without extreme pain.

"You can't more can you!" Jacob laughed so hard that tears formed in his eyes, "You might as well bite bullet, you're gonna the pain regardless man." I just frowned at his laughter, "I could help you?" He said as he sobered up.

"How?" I tried to release my grip and her doorknob. I was not going to budge of my own will.

"Don't hit me! Remember I am helping you" He pulled me from the door and lifted me over his shoulder, which he wouldn't have been able to do if I hadn't have let him. He pulled me into his room and dropped me on the floor and laughed like it was funny. I used my mind and knocked a few of his of his things off his shelf onto his head. I thought I should be able to get a laugh out of this experience as well.

"Did you just? Nevermind . . ." His face was hilarious while he tried to figure out how the items fell on his head, "So are you going to tell her?" He rubbed his head still confused.

"You mean that I know about the imprint?" I shrugged in response, "I wouldn't know how to approach the subject."

"Well you should make up your mind and figure it out." He laughed, "Seriously, Leah's kind of blunt getting everything out in the open is probably what she'd want." The more I thought about it I wanted her to know, I wanted whatever that was going to happen between us to begin.

After talking with Jacob for a while, I returned to the room to find Alice sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"I need you measurements since you close really don't fit you properly." She said as she came toward me with measuring tape in hand. "Since you will be staying here for a while we all think it would be best for appearances sake that you enroll in school like the rest of us. In light of recent events you would probably feel more comfortable there than staying here all day." She smiled.

"So you know about the imprinting as well?" I groaned the whole household probably knew by now.

"No need to feel distraught, news travels fast around here, but no one means you any harm." Jasper said standing by the door.

"We all think you imprinting on Leah is wonderful!" she smiled, "Leah deserves to be happy . . . and so do you." Alice went into the closet and pulled my clothing out. "I believe that these are going to need to be burned."

"I didn't think they were that bad." I murmured, to me they served their purpose they covered my body and allowed me to move comfortably.

"Don't worry you can borrow some of my things for tomorrow, but she is serious going to burn your clothes, she doesn't play about those type of things." Jasper said, he seemed to be one of the calmer and quieter Cullens.

"What do you think about the imprint?" I asked him just because I was tired of the clothes discussion. It was boring to me personally, but I should have some concern for fitting in, more importantly I didn't want Leah to think I looked awkward.

"I think that crazy things happen when you least expect it, but it is good that Leah will be able to get over her heartbreak regarding Sam, she has felt the bad for years, and now she can finally lay it to rest." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Who is Sam?"

"Sam was Leah's fiancée a long time ago." Alice answered me but glared at Jasper, no doubt, she was not happy at him for mentioning it, but I was happy to hear more about Leah's past. Knowing that there was someone that she had loved intrigued me and haunted me at the same time.

"Why did she leave him?" I asked thinking that no man in his right mind would leave someone as beautiful as her.

"He imprinted on someone else." Alice said bluntly and coldly as if she wanted this conversation to drop but I still had more questions and I would get my answers. One thing I knew is that this Sam was the most unlucky fellow I had ever heard of. To have Leah love him and then to be pulled away from her by some unknown force reminds me of some sort of tragedy . . . for him, hopefully it would be my blessing.

"Poor Leah she must have been heartbroken." I could only imagine how devastated she must have been.

"Yeah she used to be really bitter and hard to be around. Now she is better to be around but she still suffers pain from losing him." Jasper said finally moving into the room and having a seat at my desk.

"Do you . . . know how she feels about me?" I asked him just curious what her imprinting on me had triggered in her. Did she feel the same intense desire to be close to me? Was she happy about it?

"I don't know, I was only around her once today and I don't know if she had met you yet. At the time she seemed to be really heartbroken, so I don't think that she had seen you yet." He said motioning for Alice come with him. She grabbed my clothes met him at the door.

"Almost daybreak," Alice smiled, "enjoy the rest of your night." Once they left my room I did take a moment to evaluate my appearance, my clothing was a little oversized but no worse for wear in my opinion. I looked at my hair and frowned in comparison to theirs it did look a little unkempt. I grabbed a rubber band off the night stand and tied my hair up, I usually only did this when I was going to hunt but this time I was trying to create a different image.

"We are from two different worlds." I held my head, doubt and self consciousness; two other emotions I was not familiar with but was now experiencing. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here?" I looked at myself again, and then I hear a knock at the door. "Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme is fine dear, Jasper asked me to bring you these." She smiled at me; it was as if she were waiting for me to say something.

"Thank you Esme, that was very kind of you." The clothing was simple a white tee shirt and pair of jeans. They seemed comfortable enough.

"Oh, you're very welcome," she continued to stand there. I felt bad because I didn't know what she was expecting me to say, I smiled back at her and it dawn on me, "you want discuss the imprint don't you?" I sighed and sat down.

"I do know about the imprint, but no, actually I was wondering what was wrong? When I first walked into the room you seemed a little stressed." She sat down beside me, she performed the motherly function very well, in all my years existence Aunt Hulien never looked as if she care as much Esme did at that second.

"I was actually just rethinking my decision to come here." I gave her the truth as best I could offer it.

"I hope we haven't done anything to make you feel uncomfortable?" Esme seemed genuinely concerned and heartbroken. I meant no insult to her in anyway.

"No, everyone has treated me with hospitality. I guess I am just concerned about fitting in." I was more concerned about whether Leah was going find me attractive, I knew she was suppose to be drawn to me, but somehow to me it was not really the same. The need to be close to something or something is not the same as finding them physically appealing.

"Maybe some breakfast will make you feel better?" She went to exit the room, "I should be done in about fifteen minutes." I looked over my shoulder to the window and notice that daybreak had come and a new day had begun.

"Okay thank you Esme," At least that meant in about fifteen minutes there would be high probability that I would be in Leah's presence. I dressed quickly and joined Esme downstairs. The aroma in kitchen was not at all appealing to me but I still entered the kitchen anxiously.

"That was fast, I'm not quite finished," she said not looking away from the stove, "Oh I almost forgot about Leah, she is outside can you get her for me?"

I looked at her out of the window in the kitchen; she was lying in the grass. The site was beautiful yet odd, she wore a large and awkward coat, and shorts that I tried to my eyes avoid.

"Nahuel? Are you alright?" Esme waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yes . . . I am fine . . . you'd like for me to get her?" I stuttered barely getting the words out of my mouth.

"Please," she smiled and walked back to the kitchen, assuming that I would perform the task.

"Get her, right, no problem" I stepped out the front door into the yard, and her low humming buzzed through my ears and tingled down my spine. The closer I got to her the better I felt. I slowly approached her so that she wouldn't notice my presence I watched her while she enjoyed the sun.

"You're voice is quite unique," I said the first thing that popped into my head I was hoping for something a little more clever but I played the hand I had dealt, "throaty and raspy, it is surprisingly enjoyable" I decided to sit beside her and enjoy looking in her eyes, as soon as I sat down she sighed and closed her eyes once more which left a little disappointed, she continued to hum to the music she was listening too. I loved her voice but I selfishly was not satisfied, I wanted her to talk to me.

"You like the sun," I said attempting yet again to engage her in conversation, "it makes you smile." She looked at me once more and I can't help but smile at her.

"A lot of things make me smile lately," said finally spoke to me; I began to go into a trance induced by the beauty of her eyes. As close as I was, yet again the feeling triggered in me that I was not close enough. She sat upright and moved closer to me, I could feel her breathe on my face it had a intense scent that was kind of fiery yet sweet at the same time, I couldn't place a proper name to what it smelled like, but I wanted to taste it. I leaned in closer to her, then pulled myself back knowing that I shouldn't take advantage of the situation, I was sent out here for a purpose.

"Esme has prepared breakfast, she told me to retrieve you." I said forcing myself to look at the ground.

"Okay," I offered her my hand to help her up but she didn't notice. I walked with her into the house still trying to find the appropriate way to bring up the imprinting, but I couldn't even think of any intelligent small talk let alone engage her in an important conversation like that. When we entered the kitchen the food was already on the table, Ren and Jacob were already eating. I watched the way Ren devoured the food and assumed that I would find it appealing as well. I tried the eggs and it was revolting to me it tasted warm, thick, and nasty. I was going to be nauseous if I had to eat anymore of it. I secretly spit out the eggs into the napkin. There was one thing I was sure of.

"I will have to hunt after this," I thought I had whispered when I said this but everyone looked at me and Leah laughed. Did she think I was joking? I watched as she continued to laugh and took another bite of her food.

"You think this is entertaining? My tastebuds have just been abused?" I said trying to make her understand the disgust I felt. I heard Esme murmur something under her breath and I knew I had offended her.

"No offense to you Mrs. Cullen, it's the taste of the eggs in general, not the way they are cooked." I offered as my apology.

"I know Nahuel" she smiled, touched my shoulder, and took the plate away from me. I found myself studying Leah again; I was amazed at how fast she had eaten those disgusting things. She looked up at me momentarily then laughed again.

"You laugh at the most unexpected times." I said wondering what had to be going on through her mind. It seemed like whenever she looked at me she laughed a little, I guess her finding me amusing is a good thing, it was better than her resenting me anyway.

"You've said that before," she smiled at me a little it seemed as if she was flirting.

"It is still true." I watched as she twirled her fork back and forth on her plate. I was going to have to tell her I knew about the imprint I was not being left any other option. Watching her doing the simplest activities should not be so entertaining.

"We should go hunting before school starts tomorrow." Renesmee said, finally breaking the stare I placed on Leah for the third time today, I nodded to her request. "Oh, Leah Nahuel will be attending school with us isn't that great." She spoke with her normal enthusiasm; Leah narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yeah, sure." I couldn't tell if she meant what she said or if she was being sarcastic. She got up to leave the room and I instinctively went to get up as well but stopped myself before the action was noticed by anyone.

"Leah you should come with us while we hunt," Renesmee stopped Leah from leaving the room which was something I was grateful for. Now I wouldn't have to find a way to be in the same space as her.

"NO I shouldn't!" I nose scrunched and she shook her head, disgusted by the idea. It was amusing that she should think that hunting is disgusting, considering the lot she lived with.

"Why not? Jacob's coming," Renemee pouted and whined pulling on Leah's arm.

"It's not that be Leah, honestly we've done worse." I highly doubted that oversized wolves could do as much damage as vampires, but I would be interested in seeing them try. I saw them in the clearing years ago they are massive creatures, I wondered which one was Leah?

"Come on! It will be a learning experience," Jacob said as he continued to coax Leah into joining us. I could tell he was doing it for the sake of Renesmee's happiness. Their connection was really strong he seemed like he would do anything for her, I envied them they way the stood so close constantly touching I wanted that . . . with Leah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before we went hunting Ren, Leah, and Jacob went upstairs, which just enough time for Emmett to request my presence outside. "So I heard about the imprinting thing, good choice if you don't mind me saying so, Leah's funny as hell," he laughed.

"I don't know how funny she is, but she has amused me a couple times since my arrival here." I said anxiously waiting for their appearance outside. "Will you be joining us?" I asked hoping that he would say no. I wasn't used to hunting with so many people. I didn't know how good I was going to be a hunting the way they did. I had tried it a couple times since I went back to Brazil just so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot but still I rather not have an audience.

"Uh, no even if they are shape shifters and smell like nasty gym socks, they still smell a lot better than deer in my opinion anyway," he sighed "I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt anyone." He looked back to the house, "but do me a favor, don't waste your time with all that gentleman stuff on Leah, besides Ren, she pretty much hangs out with dudes most of the time she's not all that feminine."

"Yes, Jacob said something along the same lines." I said not wanting to talk about it anymore. I understood what everyone was saying, that I would better off to just get the situation out in the open, but the repetition of having the same conversation over and over again was a little annoying.

"I hope you take us seriously . . . but on a less serious note you shouldn't hunt in one of Jasper's shirts Alice will kill and not think twice about it." After my talk with Emmett, I took his advice and removed Jasper's shirt. I took the time to go upstairs and place it back in my room. By the time I returned outside everyone was outside waiting for me. Jacob and Renesmee again were in their own little world. Leah was talking with them at first but then noticed my presence. Her eyes traveled along my abdomen, then she closed her eyes and shook her head, I would assume to gain some composure. I was actually glad that she looked at me that way, at less I would no longer have to question whether or not she was physically attracted to me.

They started to walk into the forest, Renesmee and her imprint walked ahead of Leah; I easily caught up to her and walked by her side. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and focused her attention in another direction. After a while of contemplating what to say I decided to speak about what was in front of me. "Renesmee and your Alpha are deeply in love." I said matter of factly; through their actions it was more than apparent. It seemed like they never stopped touching. Leah looked at me her face full of concern, and then it seemed she tried to mask the emotion, as if it were taboo to feel concerned for me.

"Yeah, since the day she was born they have been connected." She murmured trying to speak as if it wasn't a big deal, but she unwilling shot me another look of concern, "Are you okay?" She finally asked giving in to her concern for me.

"Yes, after Renesmee came and talked to me last night about Jacob and her relationship I was devastated and heartbroken," I said playing on her concern for me, her eyes grew bigger with worry, "until Edward conversed with me." I heard something moving in the distance, talking with Leah had completely made me forget that I was supposed to be hunting. I crouched momentarily, then took a moment to really take in the aroma, and it did nothing for me. So I regained my composure and Leah frowned at me, I couldn't tell if the expression she wore was due to my statement or my behavior. "Now I feel more enlightened knowing of Jacob and Renesmee's history, he also told me about imprinting and how it works, the whole thing is very fascinating." She scoffed at my statement and looked up into the sky. I took the moment to briefly admire her figure without the bulky coat she was wearing earlier, I could see the curves of everything I wanted but shouldn't see.

"Yeah I guess so." She sighed and frowned at me once more. I wanted to laugh, but I held a straight face. I think she was trying to figure out where I was going with this conversation, which was a good thing because I was opening the floor for the conversation that would start our lives together . . . hopefully. I figured I would give her a minute to fit all the puzzle pieces together, while she stood there and looked adorable albeit dumbfounded I took the opportunity to attempt to hunt again. Nothing really gave off the right scent for me, so I temporarily conceded once more.

"I wonder . . ." I started to revisit our conversation when the scent of a bear hit my nose, with their massive size one is bound to be filling if nothing else, "excuse me for a moment." I ran after the animal conquering him quite easily considering the pace at which bears run. I looked over to Leah who was now standing in the middle of the forest with her eyes clamped shut. Emmett was right Leah could be more than comical at times. I made sure to wipe my mouth before approaching her again considering her ridiculous attempt at avoiding my more grotesque side.

"My hunting disturbs you almost as much as watching you ingest those eggs disturbed me." I laughed; at least she didn't look as if she were going to vomit as I had looked earlier this morning. Matter of fact I would go as far as to say she had perfect coloring . . . maybe she just looked perfect to me anyway. I stared into her eyes, after a moment they widen and she shook her head to gain clarity from the trance like state she was under.

"You are much faster than Ren," she said walking away from me; she placed her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. I tried to pay the action little to know attention, but it seemed that every moment she made encouraged me to look at her inappropriately.

"Really?" I said pretending to be interested in her conversation. I assumed that Renesmee would probably like my sisters and carry more human characteristics; my opinion was that the reason for this is because they don't carry venom. In away it made them lucky they blended into the human society better and where my sisters were concerned it seemed as if they didn't hunger for blood as intensely as I did.

"Yeah," she hesitantly turned to look at me again, "I'm both stronger and faster than her even in my human form, but you _seem_ to be faster than me." She put her hands on her hips and unintentionally eyed me seductively . . . I think.

"How fast are you?" I toyed with all the time fighting the urge to touch her.

"I'm pretty fast." She blushed, I wasn't sure if we were still talking about running. I stepped towards her and she stepped back and unfortunately sobered once more.

"How strong are you?"

"I'm pretty strong." She looked over my shoulder at Renesmee and Jacob, I used the moment to take her by surprise. I didn't like sharing her attention with them if even for a moment. I lifted her up in my arms effortlessly.

"I told you I was strong, you weigh nothing little wolf." She felt wonderful in my arms, like a new addition to my body, I rubbed my thumb gently against her thigh as I held her.

"Little wolf?" She poked her lip out, "I may not be as big as Jacob or Seth but I am by no means little!" Her laughter was enchanting almost as mesmerizing as the way she looked at me.

"Can I see?" I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss and taste her, as if she were mine. I knew it was time to put her down before I acted hastily.

"See what?" She asked and rightfully so, but there was no way I was going to admit to what I was really thinking.

"Can I . . . see you phase?" I settle for that instead, I was a little curious what she looked like in wolf form; however it was nothing I intensely concerned over.

"Why?" She seemed completely put off by me asking, but her antics were so amusing I was glad that I did, the more sides of her I saw the more she appealed to me.

"Curiosity." I smiled at her; I was intrigued to see if her will to make me happy would override her obvious reservations about phasing in front of me. She paced back and forth in front of me, eventually she went behind the bush, I heard as she unzipped her jean shorts. Ten minutes past and I grew concerned, from what I witnessed earlier it took Jacob no where near as long to complete this task.

"You alright?" I asked, "Can I come around now?" I badgered hoping that she would change her mind, I would have been just as happy with us simply engaging in another conversation.

"No!!" She barked, "I'm still very human right now!!" Meaning that she was nude behind that thin weak little bush, and if I thought in that area longer than a second, my mind would reveal her nakedness and I would no longer have to imagine what she looked like. However, I being that gentleman that I am, gave her the privacy that she deserved and tried to think of other things to preoccupy my mind. All of a sudden she laughed for reasons unknown to me.

"You laugh at the strangest times." I murmured not thinking she would hear me.

"Really Nahuel you have to find a new line!" She laughed once more, "Now be quiet so I can focus."

"Is it normally this hard for you to do? Is it because you are female?" She grumbled something in regards to my statement. I grew impatient and regretted asking her to phase, I felt like some kind of drug addict being forced to watch the product they wished to possess from behind a glass wall.

"No, it is only difficult when I don't feel the need to." She sighed I could hear her heartbeat as it raced, the rhythm increased violently, maybe she was trying too hard.

"Well if you cannot do it, then it is okay, maybe some other time." I walked toward the bush to be closer to her.

"Nahuel stay back!" I think that she thought I was going to come around to her. Within seconds I felt a jolt in the Earth. I came around the bush to make sure Leah was okay, she was more than okay; she was magnificent. I walked around her in disbelief, that a girl or a woman more rather that was so petite in size, could be transformed into this large albeit beautiful creature.

"Amazing," was all I could I think to say as I stared at her greatness. I sat down and she moved closer toward me and sat as well placing her head on her paws. Part of me wanted to bring up the imprinting issue while she was in this form, because it would be easier if she couldn't speak. She looked up into the sky and rose to her feet, I assumed to return to her human form.

"Wait," this was my last chance to approach the subject with her in this form . . . for today anyway. I couldn't do it, I wanted to tell the _real_ Leah the truth so instead I rubbed behind her ears, and she closed her eyes. She let me do this for a while before returning to the bush.

"Ta Dah!" She said jumping from behind the plant. It had taken her merely seconds to phase back and return to me fully clothed, I couldn't help but wonder how quickly the opposite may happen.

"Impressive." I said trying to keep a clean and clear mind.

"Not really," She laughed her heart beat slowed down a lot in comparison to when she was in wolf form. Just as I go to move closer to her, both of our attentions are drawn in the direction of Renesmee and Jacob. Leah seemed quite put off by their playful behavior, which was slightly amusing. I wanted to distract her and throw her completely off guard, and I had just the subject matter for such events. I was going to have to do this while I had a shred of nerve left.

"That reminds me, I have another question," her attention immediately diverted back to me.

"What was that?" She asked as if she were concerned I was going to ask something crazy, like to ride her back as Renesmee rode Jacob. She began to walk away from me.

"Do you have an imprint?" I spit out as quickly as possible, luckily for me making this statement was not as hard as I thought it would be, "someone you care for more than your own life?" I clarified and she seemed more than surprised by my asking. She studied my face thoroughly, I tried to keep a straight face but could not help but laugh a little.

"What did Edward tell you?" She finally whispered.

"Nothing." Technically he hadn't told me anything, Bella was the one she should be sore with, "The question is . . . is there something to tell." Her heart began to beat quickly, I could tell by the look on her face that she was scared.

"No!" She said and quickly turned her back to me.

"No?" It never dawned on me to think that she may lie I lifted her so she would be forced to look me in the eyes. "Don't lie it's not becoming." A smile slowly covered her face.

"Well if you are sooo smart you tell me if I have imprinted." She touched my nose and laughed, she was not trying to make this easy, I would have to play her games and probe her for answers.

"Yes, I believe you have," I said placing her on the ground again. I didn't want to seem over possessive of her but in my head in so many ways I already had begun to think of her as mine. Even thought I placed her feet on the ground I stayed very closet to her in instances her arm would rub against mine.

"Oh really since you know me so well, then please tell me who my imprint may be, I must find him at once," she laughed at her own horrible joke. The whole thing is crazy we were both afraid to say it out loud; at this point I am filled with laughter that it cannot be contained.

"It's me of course." One of us had to bite the bullet, now I had stepped forward and not only did I bite the bullet . . . I swallowed as well I could feel the knots it had created in my stomach. She now looked at me speechless with her mouth open. When she finally closed her mouth, her eyes began to water as if she were about to cry. I had upset her and it immediately made me rethink my decision, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that a weight now lifted off my shoulders. "I can't say I came to this conclusion alone." I walked over to a tree and motioned for her to sit with me. I told her about the various conversations I had with the Cullens and she just sat there with her eyes glazed over. When I finally finished my confession of the nights on goings, all she could say was . . .

"Oh," she looked overwhelmed and still a little petrified, I wanted to rub her back and console her, but I still wasn't 100% sure she wanted me to.

"So do you mind? Nothing has to come of this unless you want it to. I am strong enough to let you go, my only wish is for you to be happy." She said looking down in her lap; she refused to look me in the eye.

"I could be happy with you." I was already happy with her now, and I couldn't ever see that changing.

"Are you sure about Ren?" She began to pace nervously in front of me, this ordeal had obliviously been causing her as much stress as it had me. I only wished she would sit still, it took everything in me not to stop her myself. "You came from your home to love her, and now you are okay to just forget about her."

"I don't plan to forget about her, she is and will always be a dear friend. I came here to find love, someone to spark my interests. Renesmee did that at first, being that she was the only female of my kind that I'm not related to . . . I thought we would be compatible, however our conversation seemed forced." I finally moved towards her and her heart beat irregularly as if it actually skipped a beat, "but with you everything seems to flow, plus you amuse me."

"Oh gee thanks!" She danced around in a circle, "I am you comic relief." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms along her chest. As funny as she was acting I could that she did not want to be considered my entertainment.

"No," I said without thinking, "there is nothing comical about you." I finally allowed myself to do what I had wanted to do since last night, I held her in my arms. The she leaned toward me, and I was all too happy to oblige her in what she was after. My lip had barely brushed against her, when I heard footsteps rapidly coming towards us.

"Wait!" I heard Jacob, "That can't happen Leah, remember his venom!!" She hopped back in shock and covered her mouth. What was wrong with Jacob, wasn't he the just telling me to connect with Leah, now he was the one reminding her of my monstrous side.

"What's wrong, I won't bite Leah! Believe it or not I do have some self control." For example, I was not ripping his head off right now even though I really wanted to, again Leah laughed for no apparent reason. "Always at the weirdest times."

"Your venom would kill me; there is no way around it. I can't turn into a vampire . . . I would just die . . . but what a way to go though!" She laughed but I knew she had to be just as devastated as I was. Unlike her I didn't pretend to mask my frustrations.

"If I express my emotions for you fully . . . you will die, there would be nothing I could do to save you?" She simply nodded, couldn't even look me in the eye. I could still see the hurt all over her face. I felt that I had somehow betrayed her by simply existing. I was hoping to be her knight and rescue her from all the pain her ex had caused, but instead all I could offer her was an early death. The hurt I experienced turned into rage . . . I became angry at Leah, she was now the personification of everything I wanted but could never possess.

"I never felt more like a monster than I do at this very moment!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For hours I sat. My devastation led to woods, desperation caused me to hide, frustration caused me to . . .

"Umm are you crying . . ." Emmett and Jacob came toward me.

"I was deceived by both of you" was all I said to them I was about to walk away.

"I can't believe you are just gonna walk away from her just because getting with her isn't as easy as you thought it was gonna be," Jacob said disgusted.

"Why didn't you tell me about the venom issue?" I countered.

"I didn't think about it, it's not really an issue for Ren and me. She brought it up when it looked like you two were getting close, and then you went to kiss her and we had no choice but to interrupt . . ." His explanations were logical, there was no real reason for him to have retained the fact that I was venomous.

"At least I didn't kill her," I smoothed my hair back, "no one was harmed by this." I said trying to convince myself that that was true. I felt pretty hurt, I didn't know about her . . . even with the new piece of information I was given I couldn't make myself not want her.

"Man, this situation will figure itself out," Emmett sighed, "Bella and Edward's situation figured itself out and nobody thought it would." He was right about that, there relationship was the main reason I was here. I wanted an opportunity to feel that.

"There is nothing to remedy here, the facts are simple I cannot get close to Leah . . . she is not meant for me . . . I will not be with her." As I said those words a pain worst than anything I have experienced went through my chest. I didn't how I was going leave her here; I just knew I wasn't going to be able to see her face again.

"I believe that imprint proves else wise," Jacob murmured.

"I believe that this imprint thing was just something that your kind made up to force the person you wanted to be intimate with you!" I said spitefully I didn't really mean those things but it felt good to say just the same.

"They way you feel right now . . . I'll let what you said pass because I couldn't and wouldn't want to be in your place right now . . . they couldn't pay me enough." Jacob mumbled.

"I'm in no place right now . . . I'm in no place and with no one." I said bluntly.

"Great so we can go home and but today behind us." Emmett clapped his hands as if we had come to some sort of conclusion, but maybe he was right we all need to go home.

"Yes going home seems like a perfect idea." I said walking toward their house, I would pack my things and be out of all of their lives by sun rise. On the walk my phone rang it was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey I heard about what happened . . . are you okay?" she asked I could part of the conversation being had in the background they were trying to console Leah, with empty promises of my return and that everything will be okay.

"Yes I am fine," I listened for more of their conversation I heard as Ren cooed Leah but she said nothing. Part of me did want to see her just knowing that she would be okay would make me feel better.

"So will you be coming back anytime soon?" She asked.

"I am not far; I am about fifteen minutes from your home." I said.

"That isn't really an answer to my question." She laughed nervously; "Leah needs you, you know" She spoke softly.

"I will be coming back to your home." If only for one night, I needed the night to get my head and my stuff together.

"Great I will let her know maybe it will lift her spirits some." She said relieved.

"Do as you wish." I said coldly and hung up the phone.

* * *

After talking with Alice I continued my walk back to their home, Emmett and Jacob followed me, I felt like I was being stalked, but I knew what they were doing, they wanted to make sure I was truly returning to their home. To their credit they were right to follow me the thought passed trough my several times to just run until I made my way back to my home, to my family . . . no matter the pain I was under.

"Please stop walking behind me it is making me paranoid." I said acknowledging their presence.

"Thought you needed your space to think" Emmett said now at my side, Jacob was on the other.

"Whether you are at my side or behind me, you are still here are you not?" I countered.

"At least you are heading in the right direction now," Jacob said.

"I don't know if I can stay," I murmured, more actually I didn't know if I wanted to.

"Not to sound like you are imprisoned or like a broken record, but I don't think you will have a choice," Jacob said, "but it will be interesting to watch you try." I gave this imprinting thing too much power. I was going to prove that it was a very strong impulse at best there it could and would be ignored by me . . . even it I really didn't want to.

"We'll see."

* * *

I got back to the house and as expected, a sense of release fell over me from being close to Leah. I couldn't hear her stirring she must have fallen asleep which was a good thing, I had no good words to offer her.

"You came back!" Ren jumped into my arms and then into Jacob's arms, "I knew you would bring him back!" She kissed him.

"He had nothing to do with my decision to return . . . I am still not sure what I am going to do." I said, then I heard small whimpers come from upstairs, the sound took my full attention. I couldn't think past the desire to go up to her and end her suffering.

"You should stay," Alice said, "If you care anything for her, you will stay and try to make it work."

"What 'it' there is nothing between us," I went upstairs, I didn't want there opinions force upon me any further. I had to think this through for myself. I meant to step into the guest room where all of my stuff was I don't know how I wound up only feet away from her. Her back was to me and she was balled up as if she was trying to shield herself from some kind of pain. I went to touch her arm but then decided against it.

"This isn't helping . . ." I whispered, I wanted to leave her room but couldn't. I couldn't stand that I was causing her this pain. This wasn't helping either of us; we needed to learn how to act as if the other didn't exist. "One more minute won't kill either of us, right," I whispered and she sighed in her sleep, I guess she agreed with me. After a few minutes I did decided to leave her room, but I had also decided that I couldn't leave her here alone.

I spent the rest of the night in my room and watched the night embrace the day. Edward was the first to intrude on my solitude.

"First day of school . . . Alice told me to bring you this," Edward sat the stuff down and then looked at me, "you chose to stay." He said calmly.

"Against my better judgment . . . yes," I got up and looked the clothes that were brought to me.

"But you don't plan on associating with her I don't see how . . ."

"It's not your business to see or hear anything," I said a little more coldly than I planned to, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I just don't want to talk about her."

"Very well." He went to leave my room, "We will be leaving in about an hour. Emmett wants you come down and hang out. I think he's mainly curious about what you decided to do plus he thinks that you are cool as hell . . . his wording of course."

"Right," I said, "I will meet you all downstairs," trying to give him the hint that I wanted to be alone. As soon as I got him out of my room the tiny nosy Alice skipped into my room.

"May I help you?" I said to her wondering why she was now in my room, "Thank you for the clothes." I was hoping that acknowledgement was all she needed from me and that she would be on her merry way.

"No problem!" She smiled, "there's one more thing we could do to make you fit in a little better if you're interested" She arched her eyebrow and looked a little like the devil.

"What do you have in mind?" I said slowly, as soon as the last word left my mouth she pulled some scissors from behind her back and I knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Trust me I know what I am doing" she smiled as she went to touch my hair.

"Why not, everything else in my life has been flipped upside down; my hair should reflect the change as well." I sighed sitting down and allowing her to cut most of my hair off. When she allowed me to look in the mirror I was shocked I actually looked decent.

"That's different," I stared at myself in the mirror and the first thought I had was is she going to like it . . . but it shouldn't matter and I told myself that it didn't.

By the time I got downstairs everyone was circling around Seth like he had been hurt.

"What's wrong with him?" I said curiously making a path so I could see. Leah was lying in his arms with these big dark glasses covering half of her face. He looked at me angrily as if I had done something to her.

"I can't believe you're still here. What do you want to torment her or something?" He growled. I was shocked that there was someone in the house that actually wanted me gone. I actually found his behavior refreshing. I was glad that someone else realized how bad me staying here with Leah could be.

"What's wrong with her?" I hesitantly removed the glasses, and saw the sad, puffy, red, sleeping eyes beneath them. She clung to her brother and he pushed me away from her.

"I know everything that has happened. If you don't want to be with her that is your choice but you will not punish her by always being around her when you don't plan to stand beside her." I stepped back I didn't think it was in Seth's nature to be so forward.

"I understand." I respectfully did as he wished and went into the kitchen.

"Don't be put off by Seth," Jasper said, "he doesn't like to see Leah hurt." I could relate to his behavior, I would act the same way if someone were to hurt Maria or Marisol, I nodded in agreement to his statement. In the background of Jasper and my conversation I heard Leah's voice.

"No, I am fine let's do this!" She sounded happy about school I wanted to see her and as hard as I tried to stay invested in the conversation I interrupted Jasper.

"Excuse me . . . I forgot something in my room." I almost rushed into the other room, and then slowed my pace so that I wouldn't look as anxious as I felt. I was sure that seeing Leah happy would relax all anxiety I was feeling. I had even convinced myself that we could be friends, we work and self control on both our parts we could remain platonic.

"Good morning," she smiled weakly at me, her face looked so tired and drain even with those stupid glasses on I could tell how deeply hurt she was.

"Good morning Leah," I said don't if what I felt was guilt or anger, but I knew that rushing to see her was a mistake, any hope I felt for us dwindled.

Leah was now the plague to me. That may not be the right word to describe what I felt, everybody defines a plague as something to be avoid something that could cause death or pain. What I felt for Leah was different I was like a moth trying to avoid an enthralling flame. Now that I had been here for a few months I would have thought avoiding her would have become easier. I had taken to acting as though I hated her, the more attracted to her I felt the more distant my behavior was.

Even with my plan working at its best I would have my weak moments. Toward the end of the school day I yearned to see her the most. Especially during history, we were studying WWI and even though I didn't live in an area, I knew about this event when it happened . . . I didn't need a recap. This is when I would find a way out of the class and wonder the halls. Sometimes I would get Emmett out of class; he was slowly becoming the first male of our kind that I truly trusted. We'd walk to Rosalie's class he would stare provocatively into her teachers' eyes and he would let us come inside her classroom for a while. He would flirt with Rosalie for a while then he would go back to class. After hanging out with him I would make one stop pass Leah's art class. It was the one time that I would see her and she would seem truly content. I imagined that it was because of the crazy things the red haired girl in the class said, she seemed a little unstable. I took some sort of weird pleasure in seeing her paint, her face seemed so focused. Maybe it was the way she rocked her leg back in forth as she stroked that paint brush on the canvas, it was kind of erotic. This time as I walked by I heard the girl squeal.

"Awww he did it again!" She squealed, "You two should totally be going out already!" I had to laugh at her statement, if only she knew the half of it. I waited to hear what Leah would say to her statement.

"Crap, I actually liked this shirt!" She groaned, had the girl's statement thrown her so much that she had caused damage to her favorite shirt. I hated this shirt she found a way to wear it twice a month and every time she wore we would hear the same conversation between her and Alice. I was waiting for the day Alice would destroy it.

"Well rush to the restroom and see if you can salvage it." Her teacher said excusing her from the classroom. I had to think quickly, I didn't know if I wanted to actually engage in a conversation with her or not. I went into the bathroom before she came out into the highway. I decided that it was time to try at least speaking to her again. It had been months since we had actually talked.

"Do you actually go to the restroom?" She asked me. I was glad that she asked a easy question something that didn't had anything to do with our feelings because I wasn't prepared for anything like that I just wanted to her talk, and for her words to be directed to me, even if was revolved around something as trivial as my bathroom habits.

"No," I directed my attention to her shirt and all the red paint she was now drenched in, "What happened, did you miss the canvas?" I laughed.

"I spilled . . . it happens." She sighed and looked down the mess she was covered in, she pulled the shirt away from her body and my attention was immediately drawn to her bare skin that was now exposed. When she looked back I thought I was busted and that she knew that I had looked at her inappropriately. If she had noticed she didn't seem to mind, took a step toward me and I backed away, I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. I still thought it was impossible for us to be in a relationship together. Her body just confused the hormones within me. "Don't!" She whined and repeated her action to be close to me. "Why do you leave your last period so much?"

I wanted to be honest with her and tell her it was because I missed her toward the end of the day. That there was the twinge in the pit of my stomach that ached constantly and they only time I was relieved of the pain was when I was with her. I could have even said something as simple as I like the way you look when you are painting. Instead I settled for a truth that completely omitted her from the equation, "If you were a hundred and fifty would you honestly enjoy taking a history class?" I whispered I was so close to her that her unique smell danced all around me. She smirked at my statement at least she got the fact that I was trying to be funny.

"Aren't you tired of this yet? It has been months," She begged me for the answer; my worst fear came to life. It was one of those hard questions that I couldn't answer. Yes, I was tired of the way I was acting. I was tired of pretending not to feel anything for her, when I felt everything for her. With her standing so close to me I couldn't ignore the lust and love that she created in me. Since I loved her for once I could be truthful, even thought the answer I would give her wouldn't be the one she wanted to hear.

"This is the only way I know to ensure that you will be safe." I walked pass her, the teacher was bound to be missing my presence by now, "I will see you at home." I said to her, the words comforted me as well it made leaving her easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Math is the only subject that can hold my interest; each problem is like a little mystery that I have the power to solve. I wished that my own life was like a math problem difficult at first but then after some manipulation the answer reveals itself, and most importantly there is only one right answer no other possibilities as to how the problem can be solved. Jasper attended this class with me; he thought it was peculiar that I felt content in this class.

"The work distracts me." I whispered low enough so that human ears couldn't hear our conversation. The only problem I had was Mrs. Wilson's speed, I felt she moved too slow, with everything . . . the way she talked, walked, and wrote would have been like a sedative if I had the ability to sleep on a regular basis.

"It distracts you from what?" Jasper countered, "It takes this woman an hour to finish one sentence." He sighed from boredom. All of the children shared his opinion about the class, most if not all of them were asleep or desperately trying to fight it.

"Life," I was getting used the generic teenage answer. Something as small as a bump on one's face causing it what they considered temporary imperfection could ruin one's life at this age. It was amazing to me that that they were all unaffected by the major crisis' of life.

"Life?" Jasper said slowly as if he didn't understand, "right" he said sarcastically he sat there with this annoying grin on his face, maybe its because he knew that I was frustrated and he thought he knew why.

"Shut up Jasper! You people and your 'talents' you're so invasive!" I paused for a moment to answer the question on the bored.

"What makes you think I read anything off of you?" Jasper said, "Maybe _I'm_ just happy."

"Don't judge me Jasper or take me for an imbecile," I rolled my eyes; that was my major pet peeve people who think they know me better than I know myself. My father was like that he thought he knew my capabilities better than I did and each time he tried to attack me he was the one disappointed.

"Or what you're going to hit me . . . that wouldn't be smart on you're part." He laughed.

"What makes you think you could get close enough to attack me?"

"You claim to like math so well . . . a whole is more than a half . . . need I say more." He made the predictable mistake that all full vampires have made interacting with me, he thought I was less than . . . physically anyway.

"But I . . ." I almost revealed the truth to him but I couldn't see how that would serve me positively, "never mind."

"That's right vampire lite cool it." He laughed, Emmett started that stupid nickname, and now all of them used it. It wasn't meant to be offensive and it wasn't it was laughable considering what I could do. I thought it was strange that Edward would use it, he was bound to know what I was capable of, but again I was grateful to him for not sharing my personal information with everyone.

"Vampire lite ha-ha very funny you really know how to beat a dead horse." I said and Jasper laughed.

"Actually I was probably the one who killed it." We continued to laugh but then the thought became somewhat sad, "Okay new topic . . . have you talked to Leah lately."

"She is not up for discussion," my jovial mood immediately soured and became more of an anxious disposition. Leah was in my next class, she would sit as she always did with the girl she befriended, and I would count how many times she would accidentally look my way. Her personal best or should I say my personal best was up to 15, 15 looks in my direction in a class period that lasted a little over an hour. It would have served as a major credit to my ego, if it weren't for the sadness behind her stare.

"You know my take on the situation so you'll hear no arguments." The house had become divided into those who thought I was doing the right thing by keeping my distance and the others. Jasper along with Edward, Seth, and Rosalie shared my view.

"There is no bright side in this situation for Leah. The very least you could do is talk to her." Ren said one day when I was forced into discussing my least favorite topic.

"I don't think it would be advisable for me to associate with her at all." Was my favorite or most recycled statement, I didn't wish to be forced into a conversation about Leah every time her name came up. Common sense led me to believe that indulging in the small pleasure of getting to know each other would lead to the desire for other things. Now without even talking to her, I am struggling to draw my attention away from her on a daily basis. I considered her legs something the devil formulated and constructed to torment me not only were there appearance alluring it was the way she used them, the way she walked and crossed her legs as she sat. Not to mention the skintight jeans that Alice continues to buy for her, I guess it was better than some of the alternatives I've seen other girls in the school wear.

"Nahuel . . . you alive over there?" Jasper's voice pulled me away from my thoughts that were headed quickly down the wrong path.

"Depends of your definition of the word."

"Touché'"

As I approached my next class, I heard the redheaded Shelly talking.

"Aww, but you do like him, I could tell from yesterday how could you not like him? You couldn't it isn't possible." I hated that I actually hoped they were talking about me, there were a lot of guys in the school that were attracted to Leah but she acted as if she didn't notice but maybe I had missed something. Besides, logically I knew it would make everything a lot easier if Leah took interest in another male. It would be great for her, if I didn't kill him of course. I waited shortly for Leah to respond to Shelly, and she didn't it confirmed my suspicion that she was indeed talking about me, she never discussed me with her from what I could tell. I walked into the classroom I tried to reframe from wearing a smug smile on my face. My insane bipolar behavior was revolting at best. I was beginning to think that the best place for me was a mental institution but of course, that wouldn't work because eventually I would get thirsty. I made my way to my seat in the back row, not without noticing Leah's invasive stare; I took my seat and made a tally in my notebook for the walk in. Then I heard Mr. Cooper's large uneven steps as he entered the room.

"Good Afternoon class!" He said quickly placing his box on his desk it was obviously exerted a lot of energy for him, his heartbeat franticly and forehead was damp. A Midsummer Night's Dream I read the title off the book about tumble from the box at least it wasn't Romeo and Juliet, in my personal opinion the story has been done to death. "We are about to embark on our first group book project!" The whole class let our disgruntled sighs and moans. "A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare but before I pass out the books we have a new seating arrangement" We were told to stand at the front of the class so that he could direct us individually to our new seat. There were two people I was desperate to avoid, Leah for the obvious reasons and Melissa this blonde girl in my chemistry class, she like many of the girls in our school had tried to approach Seth and me, but she was the only one who had the fortitude to approach both Seth and me at the same time. Shelly was who if I had a choice I would want to be partnered with, for no other reason but to figure out why Leah had taken to her so quickly, she seemed nothing like Leah. I had already made up in my mind that I would talk to her about Leah and answer her questions just to get into her good graces.

"Shelly" Mr. Cooper said with his focus glued to his seating chart. He pointed to the seat beside Melissa, which completely ruined my opportunity to play detective. Leah glanced in my direction momentarily, she stood beside Matthew this peon of a boy that looked at her as if he were in love with her, the sad thing was that she had not spoke one word to him and he looked as if he were in heaven from her being so close. Jacob had mentioned him to me before, Matthew was also in Jacob and Leah's gym class and he stared at her then just as he did now, the only difference was that now it wasn't a smart thing to do if he wanted to get home safely. It would be too easy for me knock him unconscious, I wouldn't have to lift a figure I would just make him hit his head repeatedly against the chalkboard. I sincerely hoped for his sake he was partnered with someone else.

"Leah," Mr. Cooper now pointed to the seat directly behind where she previously sat. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Nahuel," he pointed to the seat beside her. Figures that out of that out of a class of over thirty children he would put the two of us together, I walked toward her, for the first time in a long time my steps seemed effortless. As I walked toward her she fidgeted in her seat the expression her face wore was odd, it was distinct blend of happiness and anger. Once situated I placed two more tallies in my notebook. I enjoyed the relaxed feeling I was now experiencing being with inches of a now awake Leah. The hard part was acting as if I could care less about her nearness. She looked in my directed expecting me to act as a normal person and return her look. I did no such thing I pretended to be making notes and discretely added another tally to my paper she sighed defeated and her spicy sweet smell caused daggers to attack my chest. How could I talk to some who contained that aroma and not want to kiss them?

"Ahh a Midsummer Night's Dream," Mr. Cooper started his brand of rambling about the book and the project while he distributed the books. When Leah received her copy of the book, she flipped through the pages and smiled a little. I assumed that she must have read the book before and remembered its contents. I took my own copy and opened it preparing to use it as a shield to keep myself from looking at her.

"Have you read the book before?" I asked succumbing to the fact that we were going to have to interact, but solely for the purpose of the project.

"No," Her voice was a lot colder and blunter than I expected, but her actions were well justified I had done her no good since coming here.

"Then what amuses you?" I leaned a little closer to her and whispered; I still refused to look at her. I needed to make baby steps if I was going to try to communicate and stay platonic.

"Nothing important, have you read the play?" She turned and looked at me and I copied her action. The deed was slightly amusing, she moved as if looking at me would cause her pain, which was exactly what I was feeling.

"A long time ago," I willed myself to focus on the book, "I will have to refresh my memory."

"We could study the play together . . . if you'd like" I looked at her confused, I figured that we would have no choice but to study together, wasn't that the meaning of having a group project. Maybe I was doing too good of a job of avoiding her. I didn't want her to be scared of me, and right now, she looked terrified. I just wanted her to cautious of getting too close, but she looked hurt and I hadn't even said anything yet.

"Yes, that would be fine; it would probably be advisable to do, for the project I mean."

Emmett for reasons unknown to me has become my sounding board. I guess it was because we very rarely saw things the same way and I have always felt it beneficial to see things from all perspectives, and right at the moment, I really needed a different perspective.

"Are you serious?" Emmett laughter was expected as I told him my dilemma. "I told you man that you were gonna have to talk to her eventually."

"Yes, yes you did and I am asking you to help me fix what I have broken." We were sitting in my room moments after getting home from school. He sighed giving everything some thought.

"Dude just start opening up to her . . . girls like that stuff, even Leah win appreciate it."

"True," Talking if I had known that I was gong to be forced into this situation so soon I would have just talked to her in the first place. I could only imagine the ill feelings she had towards me.

"Yeah you know talking . . . you say something, then she'll say something and then if you reply to her statement you'll be having a conversation." He said sarcastically.

"I know how to carry on a conversation Emmett, my concern as that she will confuse my openness and try to get too close."

"Come on Nahuel by now everyone knows where you stand." Emmett rolled his eyes, "We all know that you are more than capable at keeping her at arms length."

"What do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes at him maybe Edward had figured me out and revealed my secret to the others.

"By what? Look if you don't want her close then just spell it out tell her what you want her to know, be blunt, be strong, make the grade." He laughed.

Night fell and I watched as Leah returned home from her normal run with Ren. She came upstairs and stood by her door as if she were trying to decide something.

"Something wrong?" I asked now standing beside her.

"Actually, I was wondering when you wanted to get started." She was good at being blunt better than I had been lately. She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I am actually ready now." I smiled at her trying to show a more cordial side, and she just looked at me confused.

"Okay we can set up in the kitchen and get started . . . I'll just get my stuff." She started to go into her room and I stopped her.

"Wait we could study in my room, there won't be as many interruptions that way." I knew that the others' in the household would be interested in putting their nose where it didn't belong. I stepped toward Leah supposedly to engage her yet into the conversation, but she stumbled backward and grabbed her doorframe.

"Yeah just let me change I'll be right there."

About fifteen long minutes later Leah joined me in my room. From that point forward, I became very aware of my bed. It was one of the things I hadn't used since coming here. I sat on it occasionally but hadn't felt the need to sleep. As I looked at the bed with Leah in mind sleeping wasn't exactly the thing that came to mind, I thought of the many ways I could take Leah down onto the bed. Every time I went to look at her the guilt of my impure thoughts made feel shameful. Instead of offering to sit with her on the floor I sat at my desk with my back turned, which was the opposite of what I wanted to do with Leah, I was trying to open up to her not dissuade her further. I used to consider myself fairly strong and straight forward until I learn of Leah's existence now I was afraid to turn around in what was supposed to be my own space. Therefore, I sat looking an already finished section of notes I had developed before she had even came into my room. Thankfully, I had thought to pre-read the section in question before meeting with her because her presence made it hard for me concentrate on anything else.

It had been an hour of her sitting in my room, the good news was that I had respected her fully, the bad new was that I hadn't interacted with her at all. Unfortunately, she yawned pulling my focus to her, I caught her reflection in my computer screen, she was lying on her stomach on the floor with her delectable legs dangling in the air, she yawned again.

"Do you mind if I sit on your bed? I am finished with my notes you can review them and see if I missed any important parts" Apparently, it was a rhetorical question because I hear the springs of the mattress as her weight shifted onto the bed. Leah had placed herself in the place where I kept trying not to envision her and she moved there of her own free will. How could she torment me like this? How could she not know all the wicked things I wanted to do to her?

"As you wish," at this time I felt I had enough control over myself to look her in the eyes, she sat on her knees at the foot of the bed handing me the papers. "Here are mine, if you could do the same I would appreciate it" She nodded took the papers and readjusted herself so that she was in the same position she was comfortable in on the floor. As soon as went to look at my notes, she laughed one of her arbitrary laughs.

"What?" I turned back to her direction.

"Nothing." She said still smirking at the paper. I hadn't written thing I meant to be funny maybe I had misspelled something but there was bound to be a reason why she laughed and she would tell me.

"You always say nothing. There is something that amuses you, else wise you wouldn't laugh." It felt amazing to say that, since I had hindered myself from speaking to her there have been a handful of times when I have wanted to say just that, why, why crazy Leah are you laughing, why are you smiling?

"I like that quote also . . . see it was nothing." She shrugged and smiled softly. She had pointed to the quote on the top of my paper "The course of true love never did run smooth" it was one of more famous lines of the play and still is a very true statement.

"Why do you like it?" The statement was famous but it is more a commonly known line than something to be liked.

"Mainly because it is a true statement, true love seems like something you have to fight for or at the very least wait for." She yawned and stretched; I hoped that she wasn't talking about me. If she planned to wait for me, she would be waiting all of eternity because I would put myself in the position to take her life.

"One day you will find it." I murmured turning back around to my computer, someone as beautiful as her would have no choice but to find someone will to completely give of themselves to produce her happiness.

"I already have." Her voice sounded muffled so I assumed that she was falling asleep.

"Are you ready to retire?" I asked ever since she came in here she had seemed exhausted; maybe it was because of all the crying she did in her sleep.

"No," She repositioned herself once more giving the bedsprings a workout, "I probably won't sleep tonight anyway."

"Well what did you want to focus on . . . we could start preparing notes for our section if you wish? Or we could just talk . . . if you desire?" I asked with no response. "Leah?" I turned back to her and she had fallen asleep. I moved over to the bed and stared at her for the first time she actually was smiling in her sleep.

"I hope I haven't led you on Leah, but I know I don't want to be unkind to you anymore." I touched her face and smoothed away the strand of hair, "I shouldn't have done that, but I should see to it that you get a good night sleep." I lifted her sleeping body into my arms and turned down the bed with my mind, I laid her as gently as possible into the bed, I stayed hovered over her momentarily, I watched as her chest cavity moved rose and fell, she looked completely blissful. I moved to her side and pulled the covers over her. "Sweet dreams Leah."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I added quite a lot to this part. Let me know what you think, if you think the addition is too much then I will scale down next time. Also if the little bit of Portuguese that used is inaccurate or used in the wrong context then I apologize it was computer generated. As always please, please let me know what you think!!_

Chapter 6

I watched as Leah drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. I watched as she tossed and turned in my bed, my sheets fitted to every inch of her body, now that would carry her intoxicating scent. She inhaled deeply and smiled blissfully, it was a heavenly sight, something I could get used to seeing nightly basis. I was thankful that she was getting a good nights rest, for the past couple of months I have heard her from across the hall crying, if she was getting any sleep, it was minimal at best. I stepped out of my room giving her the solitude that she deserved. I was getting used to the pull on my chest from walking away from her so the discomfort, like Jacob had told me previously, was now livable. Since she was currently occupying my room I thought it would only be fair that I get to visit her room. I couldn't lie my desire was to be inside her head to know what made her tick to see the things that make her happy, to know more about her past. Since I couldn't ask her out right, and I had not been given the opportunity to pump Shelly information this was the perfect opportunity to do some detective work. Just as I began to look through some papers on her desk I was interrupted.

"So how's your project going?" Renesmee said as she stood by the door frame, Jacob was by her side, which seemed to be his normal positioning beside her or right behind her.

"Which one I have a couple at the moment, the history paper will of course be a walk in the park," I started to explain the research I had found for the project thus far but she held her hand up, requesting my silence.

"Let's be real with one another shall we? You know I want to know how your study date with Leah went." She demanded as she invited herself into Leah's room and plopped down on her bed.

"It was no date, we were partnered by our teacher, we read through Act I and exchanged notes." I shrugged and turned from her I was planning how I could exit the room without being interrogated. Jacob was in the room as well; he sat at her computer and typed in her password. Just as I was wondering how he knew her password he gave over the information willing.

"There are some perks of being linked to Leah's mind; I know all her dirty little secrets!" He laughed but then his face became serious, "Negative side is that most of her secrets are depressing." I went to respond to Jacob's statement; I wanted details what made Leah sad . . . besides me, unfortunately Renesmee interceded.

"If it wasn't a date then why were you both in your room for over three hours with the door closed? And where is she now?" She ran past me across the hall to my bedroom, where she found Leah sleeping peacefully in my bed, she was dumbfounded, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. I quickly covered her mouth before she had the chance to even breathe in Leah's direction and dragged her back into the hallway making sure to gently close the door behind us.

"Nahuel! What is she doing in your bed?" Her eyes were wide with excitement. As soon as she spoke the words I realized how bad in probably looked to her. We were now joined by Jacob and Emmett in the hallway.

"Nice," Emmett said with a smirk on his face. Jacob stood in silence his look was hard to define, but there was intense sense of concern in his eyes.

"She fell asleep, nothing romantic transpired between us in that room." I rolled my eyes at all of them.

"Sex isn't always labeled as romantic; I can think of several different adjectives used to describe sex, racy, intense, aggressive . . ." Jasper joined our conversation, his eyes narrowed at me with a slight look of disgust, "some even argue that it is a human need similar to breathing. So the question is not whether something romantic happened between the two of you, the question is did you have sex with her?" Everyone in the hall was quiet. As soon as the words left Jasper's mouth I saw myself with Leah in that way, I quickly and easily envisioned the look and feel of her body, the sound of her moan in my ear.

"No," I closed my eyes and shook my head for clarity, "the intercourse between Leah and I was and will always be strictly verbal, now if you will all excuse me." I went to rejoin Leah in my room, at least there I wouldn't be hounded about my intentions, which was insane to me because I had made myself clear on numerous occasions, when if came to Leah I had no intentions.

"Nahuel, wait there is a simpler matter I wish to discuss with you." This time instead of conferencing in Leah's room she directed us all to her room. "There is a dance this weekend and I wish to go, I also wish for Leah to go." She looked at me as if I should understand what I had to do with her statement.

"I suppose you should ask her if you wish for her to go with you." I thought it was odd that she seemed more concerned about Leah's presence at the event than Jacob escorting her.

"No silly, I don't want her to _go_ with me; I want you to take her." She smiled at me hopefully.

"You should know well enough that isn't going to happen."

"We could all go together it could be a group thing." Jacob chimed in not wanting his imprint to be disappointed.

"When you say group, how large of a group are you talking about?" It would have to be a pretty large group to take my attention from Leah, she would have to literally be lost in a crowd, and I would still bet I would be immediately drawn to her beauty.

"All of us . . . excluding Carlisle and Esme of course," she continued to smile at me until hoping my answer would change.

"I suppose . . ." I was weary and fearful I had made the wrong choice regarding Leah's safety, but I had a feeling with Renesmee, I would have been forced into attendance regardless.

"Great! This will be the perfect thing to lift Leah's spirits, she loves to dance." Renesmee hopped up and placed her hand on my forearm, I saw visions of the two of them dancing around in Renesmee's room when she was younger. Through her vision I tried to concentrate on Leah's face instead of the movement of her body. As content as she seemed to be, her expression reminded of the one I wore when I was forced to go through the motions of life, "see!" Renesmee said as if she had shown me something positive.

"Thank you for sharing your memory Renesmee . . ." I tried to hide the fact that I was actually slightly saddened by the vision, "it would be nice to inadvertently be the cause of Leah's happiness." After I gave her the positive response she required, she and the rest of the coven left me to my own devices. For the rest of the night I browsed Leah's belongings, which I knew was wrong but I couldn't help but fulfill my curiosity. Under her bed I found a box filled with pictures and letters from people I imagined were from her past. I noticed three of the items had be crumbled up, two of them were pictures, one was of her and a boy (I assumed it was Sam) kissing, and the other was of her asleep in his arms. My chest tightened with ache for her, knowing that she had yet to let go of the hurt he caused her, if she had fully let go she would have simply thrown the pictures away and never thought twice about, instead Sam remained under her bed a place where she could easily access him and relive the hurt. How fitting was it that I would be the one to resurrect her past? I was now the one causing her pain and tormenting her daily by simply existing. In between my small discoveries I made in her room I would check on her, to find her still sleeping peacefully in my bed. The last item I would view before sunrise was a letter that accompanied the crumbled pictures.

_Leelee, _

_You and me are the same. How could I love anyone or anything more than I love you? We have been together for a year and my mind still goes crazy over you. I will love you forever and you know you love me too. I just think it's crazy that I'm the first to say it. Why crazy girl won't you say it? If you love me you will tell me today. If you tell me, I promise that I will love you forever, because really I know that there is nobody else out there for me._

_Happy Anniversary _

_Love Sam. _

"Lixo!" I said to the empty room, I threw the letter to the ground, before it reached its destination I halted the item in mid air and returned it to her box since it wasn't my property to dismiss. I was prepared and happily ready to entertain that negative thoughts I had regarding Sam, however the truth was that fate had put us in similar situations, both of us had felt that we could love Leah completely and fate had ripped her away from us before we got the chance to try. At least he got to spend years with her, touching her and holding her, among other things. I didn't even get a day, let alone an hour of being with her romantically, but the end result was the same we had both let her down.

A few hours after dawn broke, I heard Leah stirring, I peaked in on her trying to wake, and it was quite comical how she flopped about. I wondered what she might say once she processed where she was, my mind automatically thought that she may assume I took indecent liberties with her; however I took solace in the fact that she was fully clothed and since I was her imprint she would trust me.

"She'll need these," Alice said handing me a garment bag, "and here's yours." She glared at me obviously hoping I would willing offer some information about last night, unfortunately for her there was nothing to tell, unless she wanted to know about what Leah has underneath her bed.

"Thanks," I turned to leave her.

"Wait I," She started but then we both heard Leah's voice, "I guess my questions can wait." She smirked and then took my bag back, "I'll put this in her room, she pushed me to the door. "What are you waiting for?" She groaned impatiently and pushed me once more.

"I'm waiting for the violence to end. Alice when did you become so aggressive?" I laughed slightly shocked.

"Since money is on the line," she laughed. Part of me wondered what money she was referring to but the better half of me just wanted to see Leah's face. I opened the door to find Leah sitting upright holding her head, for as well as Leah seemed to enjoy she slumber, she certainly seemed disoriented.

"Did you sleep well? You slept like you hadn't had sleep in days," I smiled at her, but she continued to look at me dumbfounded, "I tried to wake you but you refused to be moved." I laughed nervously, now I was lying to her the only attempt I had made at moving her was to put her between my sheets, but I had to say something to break the silence.

"Sorry, I crashed on you," she awkwardly maneuvered out of the bed. "Where did you sleep?" She asked as she unzipped the garment bag and stared at the clothing inside.

"I didn't," her head snapped in my direction, I guess the confused look was warranted especially because like my sisters, Renesmee sleeps on a regular daily basis, she would naturally assume I did the same, "I don't require much sleep at least once or twice a month." I clarified and she nodded in understanding her eyes wandered from my face to my chest, then she closed her eyes (an act that she made look painful) and turned away from me, "I'll leave you to dress."

This dance had seemed to captivate everyone's attention in this school. I personally couldn't understand the excitement. I had been asked by at least seven of these young ones if I was going to the dance and if so who was I going with?

"Why is it of concern to you?" I said to Melissa who was as always standing way too close to me.

"Because you Nahuel, are a very hot commodity in this school, being seen with you at the dance would be . . ." Her eyes, widened with unnecessary excitement.

"Even if I were to go to this dance what makes you so sure you and I would be seen together?" Her expression became cold, she almost seemed hurt by what I said then her expression changed as if something had just registered within her.

"Because we'd be dancing duh," she laughed and moved even closer to me, if she came any closer I would have no choice but to forcibly move her.

"Hmm is that so, I don't remember saying I would entertain you with such a request?" I said trying to humanly move pass her.

"Because silly boy, I'm me." She threw her hands up to indicate that there was something that I should be impressed by. Before I could comment further some of the other's in the class joined our conversation, giving Melissa the unnecessary boost to her ego that I was unwilling to give. I was however grateful to them for allowing me the opportunity to back completely out of the conversation.

I finally made it to the last half of the day, more importantly I made it to English the class I was most excited about. When I walked in the class to my disappointment Leah was over at Shelly's desk talking with her.

"So you'll make it happen?" Shelly beamed at something Leah had told her before I entered the room; she clapped her hands together and giggled.

"I'll see what I can do." Leah smirked amused, and then Shelly's face became worried, "What's wrong?" I tried hard to pretend that I wasn't focusing in on their conversation. I sat there like a blob transposing the words from my textbook into my notebook.

"I don't want you to twist his arm or anything, okay? I mean if he doesn't want to go with me don't . . ." Shelly paused, she was depressing herself with the negative possibilities, and Leah rolled her eyes then rubbed the girl's back.

"Well damn, let me ask him before you get all pessimistic on me!" Leah laughed a little then ruffled her hair.

"Right," Shelly let out a big sigh and then smiled at Leah, "Better?"

"Much . . . I'll ask him tonight and call you after okay?" Leah smiled at her and that aggravating spasm in the pit of my stomach made me feel nauseous. It was sad I was now jealous of this red head girl that Leah chose to smile at. Jealously is nothing more than an ugly demon use by the devil to ensure that nobody on this Earth is satisfied by what they posses, humans always require more.

"Yes, I'll wait up till you call me, so you better call me!" Shelly grabbed Leah's arm, "Okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Leah assured her and then finally took her seat beside me. I was surprised that she made no attempt at a salutation towards me. I was disappointed by her lack of determination today, so I decided to make my own attempt at addressing her, but to my displeasure Mr. Cooper came in and started class.

"Pop quiz!!" He smiled as the rest of the class groaned. Leah seemed as indifferent as I did about the news; she simply took out her notebook and stared mindlessly at it. I was more concerned by the fact that I had waited all day for this class to be confined to silence by this wrinkled little man.

I had stupidly outlined information that I could use to seem cordial but not too cordial in hopes of speaking to her but her, but today it seemed like I receive nothing from her. I looked at the quiz within a good five minutes I was finished with it but it seemed it was taking Leah a lot longer. Most of the students in the class were finished within twenty minutes but Leah still seemed to be working on the quiz.

"Ms. Clearwater are you having difficulty with the assignment?" Mr. Cooper approached her desk. "Leah?" He frowned, "Has she been sleeping long?" He asked me.

"I hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep." I went to shake her to assist in her awakening but Mr. Cooper made contact with her first.

"Ms. Clearwater your paper!" She was noticeably startled by his touch.

"Oh . . . sorry Mr. Cooper, it's finished I just . . ." She handed in her paper.

"You conked out!" He laughed a little then sobered, "You have to make sure you get goodnights sleep Ms. Clearwater, sleep is good." He ruffled her hair. I couldn't help but snicker on the expression on her face.

"Okay." Leah murmured then yawned she still looked as if she could barely keep her eyes open. She tossed me and evil look, and before I could address the cause of such a look, the bell rang departing our class.

The fates seemed to be truly working against my cause today, what I wanted was one simple conversation. I sat in History class thinking of what excuse I'd use to vacate the area, I had over used the bathroom excuse today I would have to be violently ill.

"Ahhh, Mr. Cole there is something wrong with my stomach." I clinched my stomach claiming insufferable pain.

"Well let me see your pass." He rolled his eyes as he signed the notepad, there was nothing he could really say to me considering the fact that I aced all of his tests. As I exited the room instead of grabbing Emmett from class I decided to venture to Seth's class, at first he stared at me from his seat as if I had lost my mind, but then he finally met me in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Seth asked, he had become better at being social with me, but he had made it no secret that he had no good feelings for me. He felt that it would be best for everyone involved if I were to return home.

"It's about Shelly; Leah's going to ask you about her." Seth looked confused.

"The red-haired girl she converses with" I said trying to refresh his memory.

"I know who she is . . ." he inhaled deeply, "what does she want to know?" He looked a little uneasy, it seemed like he may really like Shelly or he may really hate her.

"This dance thing going on this weekend . . . she wants you to court her . . . all the females around are going crazy about this small event." We now stood outside Leah's art class both Leah and Shelly were engrossed with Ms. Jordan's lecture.

"I figured that I should give you a opportunity to think on the decision before Leah addresses you, it seems sometimes when she wants something she has the tendency to be a little . . ." I smirked thinking of her feisty behavior.

"Abrasive? Aggressive?" Seth laughed, "yeah that's true, thanks for the heads up . . . you know it's weird that she doesn't act that way towards you and being that she is you imprint in all I would have thought she would have fought harder for the connection . . . it seems that she has just settled with whatever." He shrugged in looked at me, "I mean don't get me wrong I think it's a good thing . . . it's just not like her." I didn't know what to say to his comment so I just took it a face value returned the line of questioning back to him.

"Well do you have any feelings toward Shelly?" I asked bringing our conversation full circle, he looked the girl through the window, she turned toward us and her eyes bugged out of her head, she slowly turned back toward the teacher. I heard her whisper to Leah.

"Oh my God, Leah, Oh my God! Look who's at the window!" She whispered excitedly, I pushed Seth down the hall.

"What was that for?" He griped. "Oh you don't want her to see you? She knows you do this on purpose you know?" He laughed.

"I'd figure as much." Leah is a smart woman of course she would notice some creepy old man stealing glances at her. We walked the hall in silence for a while, we made three or four circles around the building before Seth spoke again.

"I think I will take her . . . why not it just a dance right?" He said thoughtfully, "It's not like she's gonna cast some spell over me and I gonna be forced to be with her forever!" He laughed and I frowned, "sorry dude it wasn't an imprint jibe, I just hope that crap never happens to me."

"I could imagine." I said blankly.

"I heard that Ren suckered you to going to this thing too, are you taking somebody?"

"No I plan to barely bring myself, I think I am too old to enjoy such activities." That statement was a lie I just didn't want to have to watch Leah, after giving what the night would entail careful consideration either way I was bound to be tormented. Either Leah would enjoy herself and move rhythmically to the music of today, or she would sit miserable because I refuse to pay her the attention she deserved.

"This is why I say you should just go back to wherever you came from, save yourselves the all that drama." Seth waved his hand dismissively.

"Trust me if I could . . . but I can't leave her." That was the first time I admitted it to anybody. It wasn't that I hadn't thought of leaving several times during the past couple months, I just couldn't leave her; the physical pain of such a venture would be too great for the both of us.

"Well then . . ." he sighed, "she is bound to get hurt again." He shrugged, "Imprint or not you are bad news . . . our ancestors must have done something horrible for Leah to get stuck with you, no offensive, if you were human then it wouldn't matter."

"I am human . . . my heart beats, believe it or not I even bleed." I said annoyed, we were back in front of the art room. Leah noticed us there this time usually I walked by and pretended to be looking in a different direction but this time I just stood by the when window with Seth. She frowned confused by our presence, Seth waved to her and I copied his motion, she waved and smirked slightly, as she waved she accidentally touched her forehead getting green paint on her face.

"Nice," Seth laughed, "I wonder how long that will stay there." He looked at his watch, "I gotta go man and thanks again for the heads up."

When I returned home instead of joining the others in the house I decided to go hunting. Not that I was particularly thirsty, I was more in the mood for solitude then anything else. Seth's words kept playing over in my head about how I was no good for his sister imprint or no. He was right. How was it that she imprinted something that was deadly to their kind? It was if fate considered her mistake and wanted her dead. Seth's concern for Leah made me think of my own family, mainly my sisters most importantly Marisol, besides my aunt she was the most torn apart by my departure. Marisol has always seemed to be attached to me somehow, Maria said it stems from the way our father treated her while they were raised every time I brought up the discussion with Marisol she cleverly would change the subject. After I finished hunting I decided to call them regardless of time difference it was a high probability they wouldn't be concerned over something so petty.

"Hello!" Maria's voice sang.

"Hello sister dear!" I laughed her voice relaxed me and took me to a familiar happy memory.

"Nahuel are you on your way back to us yet?" She laughed.

"Even though I should be . . ." I started.

"So the young one hasn't decided on you yet . . . she must be dense." That reminded me that I hadn't told her of any of the events here. I didn't want to give away too much information for fear that it would get into the wrong hands.

"I decided to give up that."

"Okay so what is keeping you there?" She asked, "You know that father will not be happy about this?"

"How will he find out about it?" I countered my voice went cold, somehow my movements had been getting back to my father rather quickly one them had to been giving him information.

"He will hear nothing form me brother I promise." Silence hit both of us.

"How are Marisol and my aunt?" I asked concerned.

"They are in perfect health I assure you?" We both laughed at her statement.

"You know what I mean." I countered

"Marisol mood is still dampened due to your departure, Hulien is still Hulien." She sighed and then yawned.

"I forgot you females need your beauty rest let me oblige you." I laughed

"To be fair to humanity I should stay up, because if I were to get more beautiful . . ."

"Yeah I know you would draw attention from all kinds of male suitors." I said sarcastically.

"You know it! Good night brother." She yawned again.

"Good night." Once I closed the phone I was brought back into my reality. The reality that all the people that I openly loved were in another country and that the one person I loved that was here I could not and should not possess.

I walked through the front door to see Leah walking towards me in an rushed manner.

"Nahuel" Renesmee called for me.

"Don't go in there it's a trap!" She looked at me with such fear, I thought they had planned to attack me, but I couldn't see why they would feel the need to perform that kind of action. She had even as far as to grab my shoulder to make sure she had my attention.

"What are you talking about?" I countered.

"They want you to go to the dance!" She whispered like it was the most dangerous thing in the world.

"Should I not want to go?" I was confused I thought she enjoyed dancing and would want me to go. Maybe she was concerned that I didn't enjoy that kind of commotion. "I am actually quite fond of dancing." I smiled at her to put her at ease but it seemed to put her more on edge.

"Oh . . . are you taking anyone to this dance?" She looked down when she asked this question, the expression on her face was painful and that was putting it mildly, she looked as if she had cut her own wrists.

"No . . . however there are a few girls that asked me that same question, excuse me for a second." I decided to go see what Renesmee wanted before she decided to interject herself into our conversation. When I entered the dining room all of the Cullens were sitting at the table.

"She is going!" Renesmee smiled at me.

"It took a bit of convincing don't you think?" Jasper directed his statement to Renesmee.

"This is for her own good; she may not realize that now." She smiled confidently, "You can't back out now Nahuel."

"So you tricked both of them into going," Alice said, "scandalous!" She laughed. I frowned I didn't want to go in the first place and now knowing that Leah wasn't concerned about it the whole thing seemed quite pointless.

"Calm down Nahuel it's truly a harmless little dance." Edward said to me.

"Right," I exited the room before our civil conversation turned into and unnecessary argument. I rejoined Leah who was now sitting in the stairwell.

"You are not happy about going?" I asked I was ready to tell her that I felt the exact same way and didn't want to bother with going.

"No." Was she said her frown grew deeper she looked as if she could cry.

"Why?" I wanted more than that, why would going to the dance with me cause her some much pain? Maybe it was because she wasn't really going with me or maybe it was that the vision of her dancing was a lie. I just wanted to know.

"I can't tell you that Nahuel!" She got up and started walking up the stairs; I was tempted to follow her. For her being imprinted on me she was a strong woman to be able to deny me.

"You seriously won't tell me?" She stopped at the top of the stairs and shook her head never looking back at me. If she had I might have caved and took her into my arms, it was probably for the best that she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat in the living room with Jasper waiting for everyone to come downstairs so that we could get this night over with. Ever since Jasper assumed that I had taken indecent liberties with Leah we have not communicated much. This was actually the first time since then that we were in the same room for any period of time. He inhaled deeply and repositioned his tie on his chest and looked up toward the ceiling.

"Hmph," he laughed, "your imprint is not happy, I would go as far to say she is quite pissed." As soon as he finished his statement we hear her voice bellow through the house.

"I'm serious get that thing away from me!" She yelled. Jasper and I both laughed.

"This is the first time Leah has had to deal with Alice's . . . beauty techniques, if that's what you would call it." Jasper commented. "At least she hasn't phased and tried to rip her head off." Emmett came downstairs and joined us.

"Have I missed it?" He plopped down on the couch.

"Missed what?" I asked.

"No they haven't come down yet," Jasper shook his head, "I think Alice knows by now what you call it." I continued to stare at both of them confused.

"It is the parade of the hot bodies, it used to be called the parade of the wifies but since a Ren and Leah are a part of it now I had to change the name." Emmett laughed.

"Interesting concept," I said, "but why would you be concerned with seeing anyone besides your wife."

"Of course Rosalie is my number one, meaning she is the hottest most wonderful thing in my life, but this gives me the chance to do the count down." Emmett laughed and Jasper groaned.

"Oh no, not that stupid list again it is completely pointless you know?" He countered. I again I felt completely out of the loop.

"The list is this stupid thing that Emmett came up with pretty much ranking our wives," Edward answered my unasked question.

"Yep," Emmett said, "this gives me a chance to update the list a little, I know we have known Leah for a while but this will be the first time I rank her with the rest."

"What about Ren?" Jacob asked.

"Dude, I'm her uncle . . . that would be gross!" Emmett pretended like he would vomit at the thought.

"Yeah sometimes I forget." Jacob shrugged, "Hey where's Seth?"

"He went to pick up his date." Edward answered; sometimes I felt sorry for him, it truly had to suck knowing everything, he had to feel like a human security camera.

"Interesting analogy," he laughed then looked up to the stairs, "they're coming." Everyone now looked to the stairs as the women descended down to us like angels. How beautiful I found myself thinking, even though I had become used to seeing them on a daily basis that was nothing in comparison to seeing them all know. They all looked so elegant and lovely I could almost understand how Emmett could rank them.

Leah was the last to come downstairs I barely caught glimpse of her feet in the thin strapped stilettos that Alice picked out before backing myself out of the room. Watching her from her would be safer for her. As soon as she came completely in view I frowned the dress . . . that dress was pure sin, it was so tight on her body and short enough to stop my breath. She looked around at everyone else in the room and her eyes saddened. I decided to enter the room and join her even though my thoughts kept drifting to pinning her to the wall and raising her dress over her hips . . . figured I could still try my best to be social. She glanced at me as I approached her, and then turned in a different direction she moved toward the door and waited for everyone to begin loading the limo. I imagined that she must still be sore with me for what I had done yesterday, if only I knew what I had done to make her so upset.

While in the limo Rose badgered Emmett about his list. "Why would you create such a thing?" She hit him.

"It wasn't a conscious effort dear, it was a completely impulsive thing I did one day and you are number one so why does it matter!" He groaned.

"Who's number two!" She crossed her arms aggressively.

"I don't reveal my ranking all I can tell you is that you my love are number one," He kissed her on her cheek. She turned to Edward.

"Who's number two?" She raised her eyebrow at Edward, and he almost looked baffled.

"I don't know?" He lied, and it was a horrible attempt at best.

"The night's turning out great don't ya think?" Leah rolled her eyes and murmured to Renesmee, she sighed and crossed her legs causing her dress to climb her thigh every so slightly. I involuntarily licked my lips and leaned forward, which was something I immediately regretted because Renesmee noticed my change in positioning and touched Leah's knee grinning all the while, Leah still made no eye contact with me she just smirked slightly.

"You will tell me or you will not make it back home tonight and that is a promise!" Rosalie continued to badger her husband.

"It's good to know after all these years you still get jealous over me." Emmett gave her a big smiled and she slapped him in the face, and then smirked a little. "Ow Rose damn! Fine even though I think Bella looks lovely and Alice looks fantastic . . . Leah is rocking the hell out of that dress!" Emmett clapped his hands.

"Wow . . . please, please hold your applause." Leah said sarcastically. "I am really honored to be your second choice . . . but to be honest that happens to me a lot . . .I'm always someone's second choice." She rolled her ankle back and forth I was beginning to think it was some sort of nervous tick she had, but all it did for me was bring my attention back to her legs that had this shine to them tonight that made my desire to touch them magnify.

"Hey what about me!" Renesmee pouted.

"You will always be Uncle Emmett's pretty little princess." He reached over and pinched her cheek.

"Thanks a lot." The sarcasm had now spread from Leah to Renesmee.

"Of course you are the most beautiful girl here!" Jacob whispered in her ear, if I could hear it I knew everyone could.

"Your opinion Jacob is the only that matters." She rested her head on his shoulder. Leah glanced in their direction and rolled her eyes, I knew that look she was jealous of what they had, I knew because I was jealous too. She grabbed her neck, closed her, and arched her back into a stretch. With her eyes closed it gave me the opportunity to capture every inch of her with my eyes. Jasper cleared his throat and the emotion that went through me changed, to more of a relaxed emotion instead of such an aggressive one.

When we arrived at the school and entered the gymnasium it was decorated with tiny little lights surrounding the room, rich with decoration full of black, white, purple, and blue. Alice and Jasper led the way to a table in the farthest corner of the room. We all sat down Rose and Emmett were still engrossed in there conversation. Everyone else seemed just as focused on their dates I think that Leah and I were the only one's to notice Shelly and Seth enter the room. The girl looked lovely in her cute albeit quirky bright green dress. Leah waved to her and the girl looked as if she was going to approach the table but Seth took her hand and instead led her to the dance floor.

"Looks like Seth has the right idea," Jacob smiled at Renesmee and extended his hand, which she of course took, all the others followed suit. Which left Leah and I sitting awkwardly at the table, as she sat there she seemed so uncomfortable, she kept adjusting the top part of her dress maybe she was concerned that it would fall down, but as tight as the dress was I couldn't see how that would be possible. After the slow songs ended the others came back to the table. Renesmee came back only to grab Leah.

"We love this song Leah come on!" She pulled her up right.

"But I don't wanna . . ." Was the only thing I heard her say, after a few pokes and pleading on Renesmee's part, to my dismay Leah began to dance. I forced my eyes to remain glued to the black tablecloth before me. Unfortunately, after a couple of fast songs past my curiosity got the best of me and looked up to find both girls still on the dance floor enjoying themselves a little too much.

"Don't worry the DJ is thinking about playing a slow song next." Edward tried to console me; the bizarre thing was I wasn't sure if that was really what I wanted, this was the kind of punishment that I think any man could get used to. Besides, if Leah wasn't on the dance floor then I would be forced to sit here with a sulking Leah that refused to look at me.

"I think I am going to get something to drink . . . excuse me." I got up and made my way to the punch bowl, which smelled as though it was more alcohol content then anything else. Unfortunately the effect would be lost on me even though I felt as though I really could use it.

"You look as delicious as I thought you would!" Melissa voice came from behind me, when I turned to her she was so close that she practically had her head on my chest.

"And Melissa you look . . ." I searched her to find something nice about her but I was left with nothing, "intoxicating, or intoxicated . . . which ever one means you've had too much alcohol." I went to walk past her.

"Hey! Don't think that you aren't gonna dance with me!" She said grabbing my arm, "It's my birthday!" She pouted.

"It's not your birthday" I chided.

"Yes it is! Don't you see my tiara?" She pointed to her silver plastic crown. "You wouldn't deny me my one birthday wish would you?" She pouted.

"Fine, let's get on with it then." I opened my arms to her.

"Wait this is not a good location . . . the lighting's bad." She grabbed my hand and I allowed her to pull me to the center of the gym floor. That's when a whiff of Leah's scent came fell down on me and directed my attention to the gymnasium door. Leah stare was vicious she looked me dead in my eyes and looked as if she could kill me. She busted through the door grabbing the attention of most of the people in the room. I left Melissa standing in the middle of the floor maneuvered past all of the children and followed Leah's scent out into the night.

Leah was right she was fast; she had traveled at least twenty miles from where the school was located in approximately twenty minutes. When I found her she was in the process of kicking off her shoes between sobs, her hands were shaking horribly, she went to unzip her dress, I assumed that she was going to phase because I really couldn't see how streaking could help her emotion stature at the moment.

"Leah," I said to her in a tone that was meant to be soothing. She needed to calm down. We really weren't located in an ideal place for her to phase, even though we weren't on the side of the road if she were to phase people would most definitely be able to make out what she was.

"WHAT, NAHUEL WHAT? Is this what you want! You want to see me cry over you!" She turned to me with tears running down my face and something inside of me felt as if it had died. How could I have caused this, I never wanted to see her like this again.

"Leah," I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me. I had to do something, anything to make her pain stop. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed harder. "Shhh. Don't cry, I'm here don't cry." It sounded like something a father would say to his child but it was the only wording I could think of, I rubbed her back in small circular motions and her heartbeat began to slow.

"I don't know what you want from me Nahuel." She said still trying to recuperate. "I can't just be okay with seeing you with . . ." She began to cry again, "It will kill me." She grabbed her at chest, "I'd rather you'd just bite me at least that would be faster!"

"Never say that. I don't think I could survive in a world where you didn't exist." I smiled slightly at her, I remembered where I my words came from. Edward had told me how he came to the conclusion that he had to be with Bella, he simply couldn't live without her, he wouldn't be able to exist anymore, and that was exactly how I would feel if Leah were to depart this life.

I offered her my hand and she took it, in my other hand I carried her shoes which she had completely abandoned. As we walked back to the school she seemed as if she was a trance, it very robotic the way she place one foot in front of the other. It took us thirty minutes to reach the gymnasium and the dance was almost over. Once inside she blinked a couple of times and shook her head and took a deep breath, she let go of my hand and started to walk away from me. I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't pretend that I didn't want what I desperately wanted anymore. I led her to the middle of the dance floor and held her in my arms. I wasn't completely sure if I was in my right mind, or how this was gonna work but we had to do something, because on my life I never wanted to see her cry again.

The dance was over and was now becoming a fading memory in everyone's mind except for mine. Leah would wonder what tonight meant; yet again I had confessed my feelings for her and ignited her hope. The question I now had to ask myself was could I follow through.

"Good move tonight man," Emmett said allowing himself into my room, "for a second I thought you were going to be stupid enough to let her suffer alone."

"I couldn't . . . but what now?" I said simply, Emmett shrugged. "I'm not the one you should really be talking to about that." He was right Leah and I needed to have a calm and rational talk.

"You're right tomorrow I . . ."

"Tomorrow, what is with you and tomorrow? Leah's not asleep you should talk to her now! Why make her suffer another night of not knowing? I'm just saying . . ." Emmett left the room as he did memories of her face haunted me.

"_WHAT NAHUEL, WHAT? Is this what you want! You want to see me cry over you!!" _The words echoed through my mind.

"No I don't," I said to myself tonight I would end this, it would either be the start of something great or my last night in this house. I crossed the hall to her room and knocked on her door. She answered the door in an oversized t-shirt and barely noticeable shorts, not the best outfit to wear as far as my concentration was concerned.

"May I have a word?" She stared at me with a smirk on her face; she smoothed her hand over her now unkempt hair.

"Of course," she moved to the side allowing me access to her room. I felt that talking in her room where her scent was so heavy and she looked the way she did would sway my decision so I decided to change the venue to my room, a neutral as far as I was concerned.

"I have been hurting you; I don't want to be the cause of your pain." I spoke the words honestly and freely I could feel relief from the confession already.

"All you have to do is not bite me!" She jumped up from the bed more aggravated than I expected, "You don't have to avoid me like the plague and you REALLY don't have to become involved with other women." Her look became violent again she backed away from me leaning her weight on the dresser in my room.

"I know this seems easy for you but it wouldn't be." I tried to envision us as a couple but all I kept thinking about was kissing her and how limited the action would have to be.

"Why?" She moved closer to the door. She was giving up on me I could she the hope fading in her eyes.

"I want to love you fully, and you deserve someone who can give you that. Our love would always be a shell of what it could be . . . I wouldn't even be able to really _kiss_ you!" I said trying to explain my point.

"Nahuel, look at me," She knelt in front of me, "I could never love anyone more fully than I love you, you are my every thought, need, and desire," she ran her hands playfully through my hair, "kissing be damned!" She smiled and laughed at me, her confession made me, want to do the one thing that I was unable to do.

"Saying that only makes me want you more," I laughed an uneasy laughed. I caressed the side of her face there was no way I could let any harm come to something so perfect, "It is impossible."

"Well . . ." She said thoughtfully placing herself back on the bed with me, "we could do this." She placed her head on my chest and her arm around my waist, I inhaled and took in her sent and placed my lips on the top her head. "Not bad huh?" I chuckled silently as I rubbed her back. After a while of talking she positioned herself so that her head was resting in my lap and she drifted off to sleep.

"I really have to stop boring you this way." I joked with a now unconscious Leah. "I wonder . . ." I scooped her up in my arms and traveled across the hall to her room. "Now Ms. Clearwater let's see if you can have a good night's sleep in this room?" I laughed as I put her into bed, "and since technically we are an item now" I said justifying my actions before I climbed into bed with her; she immediately repositioned herself so that her head rested on my chest as it had before. I was no where near being tired but I could think of nowhere I wanted to be more.

Night turned into day quickly with Leah in my arms. She moved away from me as she began to stir. She stretched and placed her hands on her head.

"He loves me," She murmured and then rolled over onto her stomach; she seemed completely unaware that I was in the bed with her.

"That he does." I laughed, "I am, of course, assuming the he in which you speak of is me." She rolled over and smiled at me and I can't help but return the action.

"Of course." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled herself towards me, then wrapping her arms around my waist. I draped my arm over and give her a small kiss on her forehead to greet her good morning, it was the first time the opportunity to taste her skin presented itself, I quickly lick my lips so that none of her essence would be missed. Leah laughed it must have seemed ridiculous me licking my lips in such an aggressive manner.

"What amuses you?"

"You're getting closer." She smiled seductively and traced the side of my face with her finger. It was crazy how my body buzzed from the simple touches she gave me, each touch was like a shot of ecstasy.

"Leah I cannot get much closer than I am already."

"I know," she connected herself even closer to me, I could feel every inch of her and I had absolutely no problem with that, "Closer to this." She kissed me three times on the mouth, not opening her mouth but it was too close, and completely unexpected, she should have known better. I accidentally pushed her too hard causing her to fall out of the bed.

"Owww!" I heard the thud from her hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry," I quickly placed her back on the bed.

"It's okay," She touched my face and her captivating like stare put me in a trance, she leaned once more, the woman seemed to be a glutton for punishment.

"Don't . . ." I pleaded with her as I held her at arms length, "I don't think I have much control left." She smirked at me and kissed me anyway. She pressed her closed lips onto mine and the heat from her being so close for so long intensified the buzzing I felt before and made me desire more, I grabbed at her waist demanding it, until reality sat back in.

"Leah!" I whined between clinched teeth.

"Okay, okay!" She pulled away rolling her eyes, she curled up in my arms and sighed.

"When did we move into my room, I don't remember?" She sat up and looked at me confused.

"You shouldn't you were asleep," I couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on her face. "I carried you. I was curious why you could not sleep in this room. You are always turning back and forth, but you slept fine last night. Maybe I was the missing factor." I said proudly.

"Smug much," she punched me in the arm, she probably didn't realize how much force she used. It made me wonder momentarily why all the women in this house were so violent. I had now been pushed and punched, and last night Emmett had been slapped, maybe it's some weird way they show their affections.

"Just stating a fact, may I make one more observation?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah sure," I watched the desire filled in her eyes as I stretched.

"You seem content not to leave your room today, and it is bordering on 1:00PM, did you have plans today?" She frowned at me in confusion. Edward had told me a couple days back about plans to go hiking.

"No, not really." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well, would you like to go hiking with the Cullens? They will be leaving shortly, and camping in the woods tonight." The look she gave was hilarious and adorable at the same time. If I could read her mind, I would imagine it saying along the lines of yeah right as soon as I admit to wanting to jump off a cliff.

"Do you want to go?" She cringed slightly making her face wrinkle. I knew if I said yes she would go but I wanted her to make the choice.

"Yes and no," I said as I walked over to her kissing on the forehead once more, "but there will be more time for this later." I waved my hand over the bed and she laughed. "I will leave you dress." If I left the room I new if would give enough clarity to make a decision. I stepped into the hallway and into my room, I couldn't describe the feeling that was over me, it was as if I was lighter than air itself. Leah was mine and I had just had the best night of my existence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I practically jumped down the stairs into the living room. I had assumed that Leah would be already downstairs waiting for me but I was left empty handed Jacob and Seth were talking, both looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Good night?" Jacob asked Seth glared at me. He probably still felt that I was bad for her and he was probably right but at this point, I couldn't break Leah's heart anymore, and I was too happy to be but so concerned.

"Yeah, the dance was a better experience than I thought it would be." I said standing by the stairwell; I didn't want to miss Leah coming down the stairs the sooner I could connect with her again the better.

"I was actually referring to the activities that happened after the dance?" Jacob said leaning forward expecting me to give him details on something that was really none of his business.

"Look I don't really want to hear any of this so I'm going," Picked up this wicker basket full of snacks, "I gotta meet Shelly." With that, he was gone.

"So I take it he and Shelly hit it off." Apparently, my imprint was a good matchmaker.

"Yeah he talked about her for most of the night. It actually was a good thing he was preoccupied because if he had known, like I did that you and Leah were in the same room for most of the night . . . he probably would have busted through the door phased and ripped your head off." He laughed but I could tell laughter aside that he was serious.

"Then I guess I was lucky then." Before Jacob had, another chance to inquire about last night Jasper and Edward enter the room with most of the camping supplies.

"There's more in the back if you want to lend a hand?" Edward said obviously giving a way out, as a norm, I would have taken it but I needed to stay by the stairwell, I was determined not to leave it. "Or how about you Jacob? Grab a bag?" Jacob grunted and mumbled something under her breath but went to help anyway.

A few minutes later Leah came bounding down the stairs. Her eyes immediately found mine. She laughed at me, rightfully so I knew my expression was comical, I was actually relieved to be rejoined with her. She walked toward me and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. She opened her opened her mouth to say something when Renesmee came in and joined us.

"Leah! I'm glad you decided to join us." She squeezed her, "Leah hates these kinds of things." Renesmee said to me acknowledging my presence, then she took a moment notice Leah and my proximity.

"I don't hate being outdoors, it's the leechy vampire outings that I don't generally care for," Leah explained then her face searched mine, "but it doesn't bother me anymore, I'm good." I think she might have assumed she had hurt my feelings.

"Since when Leah you always gripe and complain when I ask you to these things." Renesmee countered.

"Since shut up that's when," Leah rolled her eyes, "are we going or what?" Leah headed toward the door.

"I call shot gun!" she skipped to Leah looping her arm with hers.

"Hey Leah I think it's nice of you to let us climb your mountain!" Jacob laughed at his own joke (he was the only one). Clearwater Mountain was beautiful as well as magnificent in size, most definitely not would one would think when they thought of a small hike. Leah's eyes widened as she took in the terrain part of me wondered if the hike would be too much for her, I didn't want to exhaust her, not with such trivial activities anyway. I assumed that she would be able to handle because Jacob and Seth both originally planned to go, but maybe she wasn't as durable as they were. She did seem more delicate . . . to me anyway. We all got out of the vehicle and stared at the mountain Leah was now frowning at the monstrosity with her hand on her hips as if she were trying to figure out how to tackle it.

"Don't frown!" I said now at her side I intentionally brushed against her shoulder, "It will be fun. If you don't think you will be able to keep up in human form you can phase I won't mind . . . Although I do prefer your human form" She did look particularly enticing today, the short khaki shorts, and green top the meshed so well with her complexion. On the other hand, it could be that she always looked good to me and that today I knew that could and would touch her.

"You think I am worried about keeping up!" She rolled her eyes, huffed at me, and proceeded to walk toward the mountain. I knew that Leah was competitive from all the stories that Jacob had shared about when she was younger. What I said must have struck a small cord, but she wasn't mad the look on her face was more of a flirtatious one. I quickly followed her; I didn't want to experience any space between us there had been enough of that for the past couple of months.

Everyone approached the mountain at a pace of leisure. Most spoke in whispers the loudest couple would to have to have been Jacob and Renesmee. The two were extremely amusing together. Renesmee was not the most coordinated entity I had ever witness she had already tripped three times each time she fell, a hearty laugh would rolled from Jacob as he offered his hand, she'd take it then shove him each time. Eventually, he ended up phasing and she rode his back to avoid anymore-falling spells. I thought it was very courteous his action to keep Renesmee safe but Leah saw fit to stare in horror.

I had also taken the time to watch Leah's stride and taking on the mountain. She was more sensible with her steps than Renesmee, even though she didn't watch her steps it was as if she knew the land. "What?" She said finally noticing that fact that I was now staring at her.

"Does that hurt him?" I asked not wanting to admit to her that I was studying the way she walked. I didn't want her to believe that I was obsessed with her even though in some ways I most definitely was.

"It must not. He has done it several times before" She looked over in their direction and her face frowned up once more. She shook her head and continued walking. I looked at the other couple as well it made me wonder if Leah would be able to do the same for me. I envisioned myself atop the big grey wolf I witnessed months ago.

"I wonder . . .," I said looking at her playfully. Part of me wanted her to phase so that I could try it, but then I wouldn't be able to converse with her and as curious as I was my need for her verbal company won out.

"Oh no, Nahuel, that will never happen!" She looked at me as if I were absurd, "I am a wolf not a horse!" Her reply to my curiosity surprised me, as her imprint isn't she supposed to ensure that I am content at all times?

"Why not?" I pouted placing myself in front of her so that I could see her face more clearly, "Are you not strong enough to carry me?" She contorted her face in such and annoyed manner, I could tell that she was actually considering performing the task even though she really didn't want to. I didn't see what the big deal was, to me what Jacob was doing was nothing more that carrying Renesmee. I would have no problem with carrying Leah, actually, I would prefer to have her so close, and have our heartbeats connected. I could carry her up the rest of the mountain and be blissfully happy. I wondered if it would be okay if we went on ahead of the others, I was sure I would be able to find the campsite.

"Yes" Edward answering my question I had to hand it to Edward for as much as he was bound to know he kept the information to himself. Leah looked back him confused.

"Yes what?" She said she was now scowling at me waiting for my answer.

"We'll see you at the top," I said picking happily picking Leah up and speeding up the mountain. Within three minutes, we were at the top of the mountain I placed Leah on the log gasping from the rush.

"Not funny!" She placed her hand over her chest while she waited for her heartbeat to slow. I could hear pounding of heartbeat against her chest cavity but if I knew Leah at all, she had to have enjoyed the rush as much as I did.

"You enjoyed it, admit it" I toyed with her, she turned my head and pouted as if I had offended her maybe she was jealous of my wicked speed. I squatted in front of her grabbing one of her hands, "Come on, Leah, you know it was fun" I smiled staring into her eyes, after a few seconds her pupils dilated slightly and she exhibited trance like behavior.

"Okay, maybe it was a little fun," she said closing her eyes, shaking her head slightly. When she opened hers eyes her whole face carried a new expression, "and I know something else that would be even more fun." She leaned toward me and gently placed her soft full lips against mine, causing the desire to devour her to come to the forefront of my mind. I quickly dismissed the notion, I was actually quite proud of myself control. I grinned at her playfully; I knew exactly how to get back at her for trying to ruin my resolve. I grabbed her from the log and began to spin her as fast as possible.

"Nahuel I am getting dizzy," she laughed exhausted, I stopped and placed her feet back on the ground. Maybe I over did it a little because she was having trouble putting one foot in front of the other. So much so that I had to catch her before she fell face first, I couldn't help but find the whole thing hilarious. She pulled away from me, probably to say something about my laughter but then our eyes caught and the pull that she had over me drew me in. I must have been having a similar affect on her because her breath caught in her chest and leaned toward as if she were under a spell. How was I to deny such a face? I ensured that her mouth was closed before I allowed myself the pleasure of tasting her lips.

"Whoa, that's a new development" Alice said as she and Jasper approached the campsite. They put the equipment down and approached us. Jasper sent me a look that made me fear for my life.

"When did this happen?" she put her finger to her chin as if she were thinking. She pulled Leah to the side and started to ramble on how she knew that we were going to get together. Meanwhile they left me alone with Jasper.

"This is not smart," he whispered.

"I know it's not the smart, but I have no choice." I replied trying to keep my voice low so that Leah wouldn't over hear.

"Do I need to remind you that you could kill her?" He said unpacking the equipment. "If you are getting soft I could always assist you in keeping you miserable or angry with her.

"I couldn't disappoint her now; I have done enough of that already." I helped him start setting up the tent.

"Well she does seem happier," Jasper commented, "even though she is being completely and totally confused by what my wife is saying."

"Yeah I better get in there." I said just so that I could get away him and get back to Leah. Before I could rescue Leah, Alice instead brought her over to the both of us.

"I am sorry honey you _will_ have to pay up and you might as well inform Emmett too, and I am sure Edward already knows. That is what happens when you bet against me." Alice said as she skipped over to Jasper. Leah looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Sometimes it did seem like the Cullen's had a little too much time on their hands.

The next to hear the news that Leah and I were a couple were Rosalie and Emmett. I knew that Emmett would be more than accepting to the news. He immediately went to Leah and began to aggravate her. While Leah was being tortured, Alice collected her money from Jacob and told him the news.

"Yeah I had a feeling," he glared at me, "I was trying to get the details this morning, but the dude is extremely uptight." Alice looked back at me and laughed.

"I believe that I would be able to find out if any real juicy drama happened between them!" Renesmee giggled, I assumed that she was planning to pump Leah for information. "Leah tells me _everything _. . . eventually." I wondered if Leah would share our personal information with the child . . . but then again there would never be anything to tell being that we couldn't share bodily fluids. I groaned inside, I was now permanently stuck in a grade school romance, nothing but holding hands and sweet virgin kisses from here on out, that was exactly what a man damned near 200 years old stuck in a 17-year-old body wanted to do for eternity.

"LEAH LOVES LEECHES!" I heard Emmett's voice boom through the area and echo across the terrain. It brought my attention back to Leah; any annoyance I had with our situation could be healed by just looking at her. If I had to suffer in that way, I could pick no one better to suffer with, I smiled to myself watching her annoyed expression.

After being released from Emmett Leah escaped my line of vision momentarily, when I did locate her I watched her from afar. She seemed appreciative of the atmosphere she was in she was at peace. Her peaceful expression made everything about her shine to me. I looked around making sure no one was about to approach me because people had a way coming out of nowhere in this coven. When I saw that, everyone was preoccupied that's when I finally approached her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders capturing her affection.

"And what have you been doing?" I said wanting the details of her minds working. I kissed her ear an act that was far less dangerous than turning her around and doing what I actually wanted to do.

"I am enjoying this moment, the scenery is beautiful" She sighed and inhaled deeply. I could appreciate the depth and insight. She talked as if the land was a big piece of artwork and she was soaking it in.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her even closer to me, "You know in my entire 150 years of living I have never been happier than I have the past couple of days." I reached out my hand for hers escorting her around the terrain. I decided this would be the best time discuss my family and my past with her. I felt she needed to know about all of them because there may be a time when my father would come after me again. Joham operated by his mood alone, so it was always hard to predict when he would show up, also shared his views of vampire supremacy with her and his desire to create the ultimate being. It angered Joham that he had yet to create another hybrid immortal with the venom gene. That's why I feel I have lived as long as I have part of Joham wants me dead, but since he hasn't been able to replicate his success (me), he rather not destroy me.

"Ana told me my father was actually intrigued by me coming her," I looked away from Leah because all of the information I was giving had to be giving her second thoughts about being with me. Who would want to stay with moving target marked for death? "He thought it may be possible that I would create a new entity with Renesmee, so he encouraged my departure, however if he knew the on goings here now, he would not be so pleased." Or least that was what I would hope; the only other alternative, is that he would become intrigued by what Leah is and want her for himself. I would not let that happen. I would kill him.

"Hmm," Leah's face had become somber, her eyes darted back and forth as she processed the information. In an attempt to lighten her mood, I picked her up and placed her in my lap. I don't know if it worked for her but it made me feel better. "That is enough about me. I want to hear everything about you."

"There's not much to say. I grew up with my parents and my brother. I was a daddy's girl and a tomboy. I guess I was a little to much of a tomboy that was why I ended up the way that I am. Of course that doesn't bother me now," She smiled and touched my cheek, "The only other relationship I've had was with this guy named Sam and he imprinted on my cousin Emily." She sighed and a sad irritation hit her eyes, "Could you imagine my fear when it seemed history was trying to repeat itself? When I realized my feeling for you and your feeling for Ren, in the very same moment, it tore me in two, to know that my imprint had already chose to love someone else; especially Ren." It caused me pain to know that I had been causing her pain ever since I step foot on the Cullen's doorstep. At least I knew I would never choose anyone over her.

"You two are close?" We had started walking back to the campsite. I kept her hand in mine unwilling to disconnect from her completely.

"I actually hated Ren at first, she was the reason my pack would be connected to vampires for the rest of eternity. When Ren turned about three we became close the older she got the more she confided in me about the things she couldn't confess to her family members . . . she talks to Seth some too but the two of us connected probably because we are both female." She shrugged showing her indifference but it seemed that Leah cared for Renesmee more than she let on; she acted as though she was her sister. I was curious how she would respond to my mention of Sam.

"You and Sam . . ." I paused choosing my words carefully.

"Go on," She seemed unaffected by my inquiry.

"You were in love for years. Did you ever become intimate?" I was not my place to question her past discretions but I had to know. I so wanted her to be pure even though I was not.

"I thought I loved Sam . . .," She said then inhaled deeply. I already had my answer I didn't want hear her say it. I went to interrupt her and she stopped me. "However, when we tried to have sex, something or someone always interrupted us, maybe that was a sign that we weren't meant to be." She looked me in the eyes and smiled lovingly. It was weird that her disposition was so different we me than with everyone else. I loved how she watched my expressions to make sure I was content. As the sun began to fade, I decided it was time return to the others.

As soon as we arrived back on site, I heard Emmett and Jacob's voice. They were real characters, but I was actually glad to have met them, they were the first decent males that I had met in all of my lifetime, not just them but all of the Cullen men had characteristics that I wished to acquire as my own. The rest of the night I learned of everyone's history proving that, they were not only strong physically but that they had all been through a lot in their pasts. It made me feel that maybe this was were I belonged because I had been through more than enough in my lifetime maybe this was supposed to be my safe haven.

_Author's Note: I haven't worked with this story in a while! I hope I did it justice! Please read & review, because it makes me happy!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Now run this by me again? Why do you hate Ren?" Emmett said near tears in laughter. The others were laughing too but not nearly as loud.

"I don't hater her . . . but she is constantly around." Ren was the main person that pulled Leah away from me. She always claimed she had some big news that she needed to privately speak to Leah about. Leah, being the wonderful woman she was would make sure I was contented before she left with her, and I always faked like I was.

"Wow and here I thought it was impossible for anyone to be more whipped than old Eddie but you my friend take the cake!" Emmett laughed.

The males in the house had decided to go hunting in the early morning and this was one of the rare occasions I went along because of that bronze-haired woman stealer! I sat on the ground not really anxious to go back because they probably were still conversing.

"I feel you, but I mean Ren and Leah are tight, so you might as well get over it, I did." Jacob said, "you're just a little territorial but I think Ren would straight smack you if you denied her time with Leah."

"I think you're just frustrated and it's a new emotion for you so you channel it as hatred." Jasper spoke and everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"Way to channel Dr. Phil." Seth smirked.

"Dumb it down for them." Edward teased Seth who really didn't seem appreciative of the remark.

"He's horny as hell so he's pissed . . . I mean I would be too if I were you." What he said had me confused.

"Can I have the definition please?" I slyly touched my head to ensure I wasn't growing anything foreign on my head.

"Frustrated . . . sexually," Edward spoke decently while everyone stifled laughter.

"Oh . . . you could have just said that . . . and it's not true by the way."

"Don't lie!" Jasper laughed, I believe it was the first time I ever heard him laugh so heartily. "We've all experienced it." A few of them nodded.

Some more than others . . .," Emmett spoke confidently, "Rose keeps me plenty satisfied."

"When she's not pissed," Edward countered confidently and then they started bickering back and forth, I tuned it out. Although their talk was amusing it was a bit juvenile. Of course Leah is sexually attractive but I planned to never act in such a way so I tried not to entertain such thoughts. All I allowed myself to think of was Leah's soft gentle lips . . . since I wouldn't be able to please her past kissing her.

"There are other things you could try," Edward's words broke my train of thought. "I'm sorry to intrude but I didn't want you to miss out on opportunities . . . I can't believe I'm saying this." I couldn't believe it either. "There are quite a few avenues you can take with Leah."

"I'm not as naïve as you may think, I'm aware of what lust is and what happens when lust occurs and most importantly the different avenues to take to remedy the situation. I refuse to think of Leah that way so I'm not as you say horny because I refuse to be." I said smugly.

"You may not want to be but . . . you are." Jasper murmured.

"Believe what you want!" I said looking away from them. I heard their low snickers that I wasn't meant to hear. "I can hear you. Contrary to many beliefs I'm fairly matched against a full vampire and my strengths are quite similar by comparison." I rolled my eyes up in the air and tried not to be annoyed by the perceptions of full vampires but I honestly couldn't blame them logically you would think that full vampires versus a half . . . the full would win . . . by theory.

"I know full well what you are capable of." Edward murmured.

"Right . . .," Leah, I could her scent coming closer and closer when I turned around there she was . . . with Ren. Why was she holding her hand? I hissed slightly. Jasper laughed again. I was relieved when Jacob scooped up Ren leaving my Leah alone.

"Good morning?" I smiled at my beautiful mate who was actually wearing a frown on her face.

"You disappeared!" She punched me in the shoulder, she was gentle enough not to hurt but firm enough as to where I could feel it.

"Sorry, I knew that you and Ren like your privacy and I was thirsty." I explained rubbing the spot she hit me, she looked as if she was sorry she had did it so I stopped rubbing so she wouldn't think that it hurt.

"I also like to know where you are going. You could like text me or something." She huffed.

"Text?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . we'll work on that." She laughed and then stared at me helplessly, hated when she became trance like but it always happened when she stared at me too long. I didn't think she liked it either because she had to will herself out of the damn thing. I touched her face to help her snap out of it but the weirdest thing happened. I had the most intense insane urge to mate with Leah. I quickly withdrew my hand and turned my back on her. "What's wrong?" She approached me and grabbed both side of my face. I couldn't help myself I grabbed her waist and kissed her, the kiss was innocent enough but the connection of our bodies was not, and the places I eagerly allowed my hands to wander. She obviously was taken off guard with my behavior because she stumbled back a few steps and I caught one of her legs and balanced her by placing her leg around my waist. I took the opportunity to allow my fingers to climb up her thigh.

"Kill it Japser!" Edward said sternly but he clearly was amused or else he wouldn't have allowed it to last as long as it did.

"Sorry just proving a point," Jasper murmured little did he know I was ready to throw him swiftly into a tree. I calmed myself quickly and refocused my attention on Leah, whose leg was still hitched around me, I slowly removed it.

"Sorry I couldn't control it." I started to explain and she kissed me again, and again, and again. "Leah . . .," I groaned she looked up at me with brown eyes traced with a grey like silver and I tried not to melt. I tried not to envision myself taking her someplace quiet and consummating our union.

"I don't know what kind of stuff you all were talking about or what kind of games you're playing but I'm not to be messed with." She broke her stare with me and directed the words to Jasper and the other. "Or balls will be cut off got it!" She growled and then walked away but then paused. "I need a minute." She whispered and I nodded. Once she left the area everyone was quiet.

"You may not be horny," Jacob whispered, "but she definitely is."

* * *

Even with all of the strange emotions and teasing that went on in the house my love for Leah seemed to grow. It became an addiction really me being round her.

"I can't believe you suckered Ms. Jordan into letting you sit in here," she seemed a little annoyed by my presence and I found that adorable so I made to plans to move closer to annoy her. I sat and watched as her brush stroked the canvas and her eyes studied the twists and turns her strokes took. I leaned forward to try to get a look at what she was working on, what captivated her so. She looked in my direction so I leaned back and put on my charming smile.

"I was bored. Plus, you know you entertain me, besides Mr. Leland will not come looking for me." Her eyes widened and she became slightly dazed I took the opportunity to scoot closer to her, I glanced at her painting quickly so that she wouldn't notice, it was a portrait of a garden full of flowers and sunlight, she probably missed sunlight being that she hasn't been able to live in an area that has much of it. I was afraid I wasn't going to be much help to her in that area, my skin also glisten under the rays of the sun, however not to the extreme magnitude of a full vampire. She shook her head and came back to focus moving her canvas out of my line of vision.

"Why won't you let me watch you while you paint?" I asked I wondered if maybe she was ashamed of her work, she shouldn't be she had a very good eye and the pictures that I had seen were all beautiful. I felt honored to have a mate that was so talented I just wanted to share it with her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down as if she was thinking of a good excuse.

"I will show you when I'm finished." She said apologetically I think she thought she hurt my feelings by not letting me view her work but I have very good peripheral vision and in most cases catch several glimpses when she's not looking not that it mattered even if I couldn't see her work, it would be a small request I would be willing obey . . . if I had to. She brushed her warm hand against my skin but it didn't feel quite the same. "Whoops!" She said stifling her laughter. She tried to clean up the wet substance but I felt it spread across my face.

"Why do you have such a problem keeping the paint on the canvas?" All the while I talked she laughed, she laughed so hard she was practically doubled over. I was not going to have my imprint in hysterics over my stained cheek some pay back was to be involved. I pulled her close for my benefit I wrapped my arms around her I pressed my cheek against hers sharing my misfortune.

"Nahuel!" She squealed and actually giggled which I was told was a rarity for her but she did it all the time when she was around me. Maybe I was special I smirked to myself as she wiped another substance against my cheek making me less orange.

"Orange looks good on you!" I said smoothing my thumb over her cheek. She pouted like she was upset but I could see the smile in her eyes. If we were alone the things I would do to her for giving me such a look. Then the door opened and her red headed friend entered the room. She kept her company in a couple of her classes but today something didn't seem right, her heartbeat seemed strange and her scent seemed altered slightly, I didn't say anything to Leah because I didn't want to alarm her, I knew that as talkative as her friend was that she was bound to let her know sooner or later.

"You okay, Shell?" Apparently Leah wasn't waiting for the girl to come to her. The girl nodded but still wasn't her normal self, she wasn't a very good lair and then I saw the bruises and my body tightened I tried to gently use my mind to move her hair to expose the area further to see the extent of her hurt. My Leah must have known that the young girl was telling untruths because she went to her and what I considered her mothering instinct took over. She gently touched the girl's shoulder and she flinched drawing back from Leah.

"You are hurt," I heard Leah whisper I backed away from them and pretended not to be listening but of course I was taking everything in. "Who did this?" She asked the girl who actually seemed offended by her concern. I could tell that Leah was getting upset and I was about to go and pull her away so that she didn't get lose control of her emotions.

"You know nothing, Leah." The girl snapped, "Now, just get away from me!" Then the teacher was aware of the girl's upset and Leah came back to me. I was angry at the girl for not treating Leah with kindness, but then I placed my anger in the appropriate place with the person who made the child this bitter. The person who hit her, I rubbed Leah's back continuing to try and calm her nerves. Then Seth got our attention he motioned for Leah to join him in the hallway but I wasn't going to be left out.

"What is wrong with Shelly?" he asked, "I went to hug her and she almost jumped out her skin."

"Honestly, I was hoping that you knew." Leah's concern colored her voice as she looked back into the classroom, "You know she has bruises?"

"No, I didn't" Seth said. His face stayed blank, but his eyes were angry, "Who would want to hurt Shelly?" He shot a glance at me and I was offended, yes I had harmed humans in the past for my own survival I would never beat up on a human there was no reason to cause them unnecessary pain.

"I know . . . That's what I was trying to figure out." Leah countered and we all thought got quiet I knew the person that harmed her had to be close to her because she was trying to protect them, they also had to be someone that she had constant contact with.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Leah smirked deviously at her brother and I had no idea what was going on.

"Perfect, I'll find Jacob and let him know." He clapped his hands and headed on his way.

"What are you planning?" I asked concerned that they were going to do something reckless; Edward was always calling their kind reckless because they were controlled by their emotions.

"A little detective work," She grinned darkly and I was immediately concerned. I had every intention of going to Edward to get the full detail as to what was going on inside her head. I was heated that the child had be harmed too but that was no reason to jeopardize our low key profile. She went to pull me back inside but I excused myself and headed for Edward's class.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey I haven't worked on this story in a million years. I have broken chapter 9 up so chapter 10 will have some of the details from Untitled Chapter 9; I decided to do this because Chapter 10 is kind of short. I know Nahuel is pretty obsessive but that will change as the newness of the relationship wears off. I hope you liked it please read and review and please no flames._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leah's compassion and determination to help her new friend left me without her for an entire night. I'd offered to help her, but she rather I'd stay at home. She didn't want to worry about my safety. Like an imbecile I did what was she requested the only problem was that I now completely distracted by my concern for her.

"She'll be fine. Leah is much more skilled fighter than she used to be. Besides, the whole pack plus Renesmee will be involved." Edward said partly to calm my nerves and the other to subdue his. His only daughter was also about to confront this vile man. Then I took a minute to think about it. Shelly's uncle was just that a human no matter how vile he was. He was a mere mortal that any of them could snap like a twig if need be.

"I know she'll be fine. I just don't like that she felt she needed to protect me. I'm her beau it is in the job description for me to be there for her with whatever she is going through." I commented as I sat in the room with Edward. This was one of the times I favored his company more than the others, but my reasoning was purely selfish. I knew that he watching Ren's thoughts and if anything happened to Leah Ren would certainly see it.

"She also thought that your presence would be a distraction. She wanted to punish Shelly's uncle and she didn't want you to see her in such a monstrous manner." Edward sat down his newspaper and decided to focus on the conversation that we were having.

"I've seen her in wolf form and I don't think that she could ever see her look vile." I argued and Edward smirked at me.

"Nahuel, I'm going to tell you something that I wish someone had told me where Bella was concerned when we were first dating. You need to be able to give your mate some space. When you are too clingy it makes you look like … you're whipped." He laughed.

"I've already been told this and quite frankly I don't care," I rolled my eyes at his statement. "I don't think any of you quite understand. Leah is the most beautiful, interesting, funny, witty, and precious woman I've ever met." Edward's eyes widened for a second before his laughter increased and I grew angry.

"I don't mean to annoy you but I think we all feel that way about our women. I will admit that Leah is very attractive even more so now that she's happy but she carries a lot of baggage, imprint or no, I worry about the longevity of your relationship." I frowned as I tried to figure out what he could possibly be concerned about.

"Is this about how long it took her to get over her ex?" I asked.

"No, this is about Leah's trust issues … and your jealousy issues. Both you and her are very temperamental, I could see that causing problems for the two of you." He mused.

"Couples have arguments and they resolved their issues and move past it. That's how they grow as a couple. Leah and I have already battled so much I think we can make it through anything." I said only half confident in what I was saying. Sometimes I thought that she was too good to be true. I also knew that eventually I was expected to rejoin my family and they wouldn't be too accepting to my shape shifting soul mate.

"I hope so. I hope so." I could sense the heaviness in Edward's heart as he spoke those words. The whole Cullen house considered Leah family and that fact that he was so concerned only heightened my own insecurities. This conversation although it diverted my thoughts from Leah's absence, it also fueled new worries that I did not need.

"I didn't mean for you to worry I just want you aware of every possibly," Edward looked toward the windows and I followed his stare. Headlights, they were home and I was elated. "Well, that's interesting. I can't read Ren's thoughts which means … Bella's shielding her." Edward quickly answered the door so that the group could enter the house. Bella entered first followed by Ren and Jacob. Seth entered holding a hysterically crying Shelly in his arms. Leah entered last with her arms folded and an infuriated look on her face. She never looked at me as she made her was over to me and pressed her head into my chest.

"You did a good thing protecting your friend," I tried to comfort her.

"I just wanted to do more. I wanted to kill that bastard. What kind of man hits a woman let alone a young girl!" She was shaking I rubbed her back trying to keep her calm.

"We aren't supposed to end human life," Jacob said as he sat on the couch with his Ren.

"I never took that vow or made anyone that promise," Ren commented, "that jerk deserves to be dead!" Bella shot her daughter a glance of warning. "What? We didn't kill anyone did we?"

"They … they… should … have," Shelly said bawling all the while.

"Come on sweetheart, you need some to get some rest." Seth said trying to soothe his girlfriend. She rested her head on his shoulder as she attempted to silence her tears.

"Don't worry I'm here and I will never leave you unprotected again," I heard Seth whisper to his mate as he took her up the stairs. I'd never seen him so serious and somber as I'd seen him tonight. His sister sighed deeply and shifted in my arms. I looked down at her and knew exactly what he was feeling. I would do anything for Leah. I would kill for her.

Midnight passed before Shelly sad sobs had silenced and the house stood silent. All of us had assembled in the dining room waiting for someone to speak first. Well, all except Leah, she switched places with her brother and stayed by Shelly's side while she slept. We all knew that we what we were about to discuss … tonight it would be decided if Shelly would become a part of the Cullen family.

"She will figure it out anyway." Bella said bluntly, "If she continues to see Seth she would have eventually come over and put the pieces together." I agreed with her. Eventually she would realize that someone the inhabitants in this house didn't eat. If she watched closer she'd realize the changes in their eye color.

"What about the Volturi?" Rosalie said, "They will not be pleased and this will put us in danger yet again." She crossed her arms in disapproval.

"She would have to be turned at the very least." Jasper commented deep in thought. He intertwined his fingers and quickly sent a glance in Seth's direction.

"No!" Seth spoke violently and slammed his hands on the table. He's eyes were glasses.

"Leah brings up some valid points." Edward looked toward the ceiling I guess since Leah was upstairs. "We should leave her human temporarily until we are sure of some things . . .We should be able to anticipate when the Volturi decide to get involved and we will make that decision when the time comes." I smirked at Edward's comments and/or Leah thoughts I love that my Leah was so smart.

"At least she is safe now." Esme sighed relieved; she stood at Carlisle's side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah safe in a house full of monsters!" Emmett teased; it was weird that the safest place for her was in a house full of venomous monsters that could suck her dry in less than a minute.

It was agreed that the child would stay human for as long as possible. I was also decided that she should know about what we were and who she was staying with. After the conversation shifted to other topics I excused myself. I went into my room only quickly enough to grab my school books I entered Leah's room. I didn't want to disrupt Leah's time with her friend but I had the urge to be surrounded by her sent.

I hadn't said anything during the meeting in the dining room even though I did have some concerns. I was mainly worried about Leah's safety. I knew we were playing with fire by telling Shelly what we were. In a perfect world I would say they are right to tell her but I was not one to unnecessarily test the patient of the Volturi, especially since they had none.

"Hey," Leah stood by the doorframe staring at me. I guess it was a little weird that I was lounging on her bed. Even though she seemed slightly amused by my presence in her room she seemed more exhausted than anything else.

"How is she?" I asked observing her worried disposition.

"Fine" she breathed, "She complicates things for the Cullens, for all of us actually. But if she is going to be staying here, I think she has the right to know." I nodded agreeing with her and wishing she was get closer to me.

"That's logical." I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I then cleared room for myself and wrapped my arm around her loosely we both seemed relieved to finally be close again.

"Hours drag by extremely slow when you are not with me." I confessed slightly embarrassed by how attached I was to her. I pulled her tighter just the same.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." Leah giggled and then kissed me on the neck.

* * *

_Author's Note: Surprise! I bet everyone thought I was never coming back to this story. But I'm back and plan to start making regular updates again! As always please read and review and no flames!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I decided against being there for the reveal of our true identities to Shelly. Actually, even though I enjoyed Shelly's company for the most part, her stare annoyed me. I was used to most humans going to mush by my presence, but the way her bright green stared at me crept me out. Besides, it had been a while since I checked in my Aunt so I decided to call her.

I sat in the study waiting for my Aunt to pick up her phone. She was just as new as I was with certain technology so I assumed it took her a moment to figure it out. "Nahuel?" she said more like a question and less like a greeting.

"Hey … how is everything going?" I asked as I sat back and listened to the minimal drama she had to report.

"Ana's been buzzing around. Her recent presence has me unnerved. She and Marisol have been spending a lot of time together." She paused as she waited for my response.

"I would assume that's a positive thing considering how negatively Marisol took me leaving in the first place." Her behavior was extremely odd. I truly believed she would have cried if she had the ability. Out of all of my siblings I will admit to being closer to Marisol, but our closeness isn't based on commonalities, it was built due to my concern for her. Father used to treat both of my sisters viciously using them both for his vile experiments mating them with suitor after suitor. Maria dealt with her anger and hurt both my Aunt and I witnessed it. Marisol buried everything inside and refused to deal with the way she'd been treated.

"You know good and well Ana is still under your father's thumb. Any contact with Ana is indirect manipulation of your father," she sighed. "I wish you were home." Silence hit me because I knew what she wanted, the date that I'd come back and assist her with my sister and be her rock like I normally was, but I honestly didn't know if I was ever going to go back.

"I know … but I trust you're handling everything well," I commented.

"You don't have any idea when you're coming home?" she inquired.

"No, I have a lot of unfinished business here, but I promise that will stay in contact." I reassured her.

"Okay," she sighed. I knew that she wasn't satisfied, but she wasn't going to push me. The last time that happened I separated from her for only a couple of weeks and we both felt extremely guilty.

"Well, I've got to go but I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Leah's scent was getting stronger. I hoped that she was looking for me.

"Very well, I'll let the others know you called," she said cheerfully then hung up.

I stepped out into the hallway and practically ran into Leah. She stumbled back and I chuckled at our silly mishap. "Hey." She giggled and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How did your friend take finding out that she's surrounded by a whole bunch of creepy monsters?" I pulled her to me and jostled my girlfriend in my arms.

"Strangely good," she snickered awkwardly. "But Shelly's a little different than the average human anyway." She shifted out of my grasp and took my hand and led me into her bedroom, which at this point might as well be considered our bedroom.

"Yes, she is a little odd, but so are you and Ren for that matter. I guess that's why you all make the perfect trio." I teased and she rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the bed.

"Whatever," she murmured as she shifted herself under the covers and then yawned. I hadn't really thought about it but yesterday was a really long day she probably was really tired. Normally, I tried to stay over the covers. Even though we didn't interact in a vulgar manner it still seemed more appropriate than mingling our bodies in that way. However, there was something different about this moment. Something told me that I had to hold her and that she needed me close. I lifted the covers enough to make my way in and she immediately drew closer to connect with me. She placed her head on my chest and I rubbed her back. She sighed contently as her fingers wandered the length of my shoulder and forearm. "I love sparkly days." She sighed as she closed her eyes again.

"Sparkly days?" I questioned looking down at the perfection that lay in my arms.

"Yeah, you know, the days when it's too bright for you all to be seen by humans. That means I can most of the day just like this." She scooted even closer and I laughed.

"To be honest I use to hate these days, but seeing your theory on it makes me rethink my indiscretion." Her silent laughter shook us both. "Sleep Leah, I know you're tired." She nodded and then yawned yet again.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she murmured as she surrendered into her slumber.

"Anytime … anytime," I mentally lifted the remote control from the dresser and placed the nightstand so that when she was in a deeper sleep I could have a distraction from my desire to wake her. I couldn't see how Edward watched Bella sleep and found it so entertaining. I tried to watch Leah sleep a couple of times at first it's amusing but then after awhile my selfish desire to see her eyes staring back at me, to touch her skin, and her voice get the better of me.

* * *

Weeks passed and Leah and I grew closer. Everything seemed better and brighter now that we were together. I was slowly learning to deal with my jealousy issues in regards to Leah's time. Even though I wasn't happy about the amount of time she spent with Ren and Shelly I never let my disapproval color my face. I'd also convinced myself that I wasn't crazy, if I was then every couple in this house was. I wasn't the only one that preferred the closeness of their mate over anyone else. Edward and Bella barely separate as do Alice and Jasper, and they'd been together for years. My love for Leah was still new everyday it seemed I learned something new about her, everyday she impressed me with her thoughts and her beauty.

Today as we sat in her room and I notice another new interesting attractive characteristic that my Leah possessed. As she sat there reading her book as we studied, she chewed gently on her bottom lip. Her appearance was so innocent and enduring that I could help but maneuver myself closer to her. She turned at looked at me curiously. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing … just," I kissed her on the cheek. It was sad that action so harmless through us into heat. Our desire for each other could go from lukewarm to steaming hot in a matter of seconds. "Nahuel," she whimpered as I touched my lips to the nape of her neck. "Act 3 scene II," she murmured a subtle reminder about what we were supposed to be doing.

"What?" I murmured against her neck. I was in disbelief that she was able to function a thought when we were this way. Usually when we embraced she would become so disoriented that I couldn't understand what she was trying to tell me.

"Our paper," she continued but I focused my attentions on her heartbeat and the erratic movement of her chest cavity as I laid her down slowly on the bed. She buried her hands in my hair and then leaned her head against mine.

"I will handle that later," I whispered as I looked up at Leah. Her hair was dishelmed and her eyes held that look of lust and desire that fuel my ego and let me know that I was giving her what she wanted. She would never know how badly I wanted her.

"Nahuel," she groaned as her hands began to wander my body. The lingered at the bottom of my shirt, then I felt my clothing shift upward.

"Leah, what are you doing?"I whispered before kissing her forehead and then devour her delicious neck once more.

"You know what I'm doing," she spoke hungrily as she tugged on my shirt harder. I could oblige her. What was the harm in showing a little skin? At home I spent most of my time topless anyway. I took my shirt off and her eyes practically glazed over. I moved to her side and tried to suppress my desire to undress her. She didn't make it easy. She placed her hand on my chest close to my heart. Her eyes lingered on my exposed skin, then her delicate soft fingers began caress my skin.

I couldn't fight my urges any longer. I kissed her as passionately as our situation allowed all the while grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me. I felt her body shudder in my grasps. She rolled onto her back once more pulling me on top of her. I don't know how exactly but our bodies became completely intertwined. I was ready to surrender completely I wanted to give her the feeling that she had been giving me. I rolled her over on top of me and inched my hand up her shirt. I allowed myself to feel the heat the radiated off her hot flesh … and that's when she broke the kiss.

"Nahuel," she gasps. Her eyes were unsure yet eager at the same time. She went to pull her top off and I stopped her. I couldn't go through with it when we made love I didn't want her to experience one ounce indecision. I pulled one of her hand away from her shirt and intertwined our fingers making sure I wasn't crazy for missing out on the opportunity with Leah.

"That would make this a little too much for me to handle." I attempted to smile in her direction. I don't know if I completed the action of looking her in the eye. My mind kept envisioning her naked. She chuckled softly and then shifted her body so that she was now lying in my arms.

"You'd think we'd be tired of each other by now." She looked up at me smiling blissfully. I frowned for a moment trying figure out how she could think such a thing. I knew that I would never tire of kissing her.

After a few moments she moved out of our embrace and grabbed our study materials. "You know we could probably type this up as our paper, since our notes are so thorough." She looked through the work we'd already thrown together. Even though she was doing the right thing her eyes would occasionally glance at my chest.

"You are taking my role," I snickered as I grabbed my shirt that had landed on the floor. "Actually, I should be mad. I'm supposed to distract you."

"Well, you know, part of you is human. It's okay to have a slip or two." She smiled playfully and then kissed my cheek. As she pulled away from me I noticed that her playful eyes filled with lust once more. We both sighed and looked away from each other. "Okay, Act 3," she breathed.

"Scene two," I said before popping her playfully on the nose. We both began to work and tried our best to ignore the elephant in the room.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I like this one. I hope you did too! As always please read and review and no flames. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We're leaving!" Alice yelled. I heard the door closed and locked behind her or should I say them. I was actually kind of glad she took Leah for the day. It would give me the chance to rest so that I would be wide awake when she returned. I didn't sleep often, but when I did I slept extremely heavy and for a long period of time. As soon as I my head hit my pillow, Emmett bursts into my room, spun my computer chair around, and looked at me as if I had committed a felony. Soon after Jasper, Edward, Seth and Jacob all invited them into my room.

"Hello?" That was the nicest way I could think to phrase my alarm by the abrupt placement in my space. I sat upright and stared at all of them.

"We heard." Emmett nodded and grinned like an idiot.

"What did you hear?" I tilted my head. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"You and Leah having sex we all heard you!" Jasper seemed angered. Something told me if he wasn't already married to Alice, he'd be attracted to Leah. Sometimes, the way he looked at Leah, and laughed with her unnerved me to the point I'd rather they not associate. Edward snickered and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry," he murmured. Of course, now everyone wanted to know what he had learned. "I just … peaked into Nahuel's mind. You're right by the way." He smirked at me. "But you don't have to worry about that. Leah is oblivious to it." I nodded, that only relieved me slightly. The reality was Jasper was stronger than Leah, if he ever had a change of heart he could just overpower _MY_ Leah and … my thoughts were starting to upset me.

"Well?" Jacob asked. He was leaning on my desk. "Did you really nail her dude? You really don't seem like the type to do that type of thing spontaneously." He was right. If it were possible for Leah and me to interact that way, I would want to make it special, to lay down pedals for her beautiful naked body to lie on. I spend hours caressing such perfection. I'd molest her until she begged for our union … if I could.

"I think you're all forgetting that I can't make love to Leah. She can't handle any of my bodily fluids. If venom laces all of our bodily fluids what makes my semen different from my saliva?" I asked honestly and everyone showed signs of understanding. Edward frowned as if he were perplexed by something.

"I hadn't even thought about that when I was with Bella," he mused, "but I'm pretty sure we can't turn anyone by making love to them." He laughed.

"I don't know, if I had sex with a human, she might want to be turned afterwards … you know so that she could handle my stamina." I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett stupidity. Even though I'm pretty sure he wasn't joking.

"Right," Jasper said sarcastically, he then turned his attentions back to me. "So if you weren't defiling her, then what were you doing?"

"Do we really need details? You all got your answer. I really don't want to know about what my sister does behind closed doors."

"If you don't want to hear Shrimp you can leave," Emmett added, "I want to know what turned my Rosalie on. I meant to thank you by the way. I didn't know my Rose operated that way. It was some of the best sex I'd had in a long time." I shook my head and cringed.

"You're welcome?" I was seriously confused. I can't believe these men really expected me to divulge information from Leah and my intimate situation. Emmett looked back at Edward.

"Yeah," said and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Edward already knows what happened between the two of you. If you don't tell me, he will, one way or another." I frowned at Edward and then back at Emmett.

"We made out are you happy now?" That was the bluntest way I could word it.

"Duh," Jacob laughed at my statement. "But how far did you get? Bases wise." I was really confused, apparently he could tell. "Base one is kissing."

"Base two is kissing and touching above the belt." Seth added.

"Base three is all of the above, plus below the belt." Emmett grinned.

"And you said you didn't make a home run," Jasper added he really didn't like this conversation. I nodded taking everything in. They all looked at me as if they were expecting something. I yawned and that was about it.

"They still want an answer," Edward said fueling an already bright red fire.

"Two I guess," I thought about everything that went down last night. All of a sudden I really wanted Leah to come home.

"Wow, if you made her moan like that only at base two she must really want you man," Jacob added as he laughed.

"Yeah I thought you had given her head or something," Emmett teased. I knew he was joking even though I wasn't exactly sure how or why I would give Leah a head. Edward choked out his laughter. Again, everyone looked in his direction.

"Sorry, sorry, look I have to get out of here." I heard his laughter as she made his way out of the house.

"He knows I hate when he does that!" Emmett hoped up and followed him. I assumed to figure out what tickled him so. I hoped the others would follow. Instead they started talking about other happenings and it just happened to take place in my room. I stayed awake and tried to be involved but I kept dosing off.

I guess I my head dipped one times too many and everyone finally left my room. The last thing I remembered them talking about was taking the females out for a night on the town. I was intrigued by another opportunity to see Leah all dressed up. Then my head filled lovely visions of her.

I went to find everyone. They were all dressed and the ladies of the house had just returned. I was still trying to get myself together and yawned once more. I knew I still hadn't rested long enough. Leah eyes connected with mine. Concern colored them as she glided over to me. "You okay?" I wrapped my arm around her and took a quick glance in Jasper's direction. I hoped he took the view in and understood.

"I'm just a little tired, Leah." I yawned again. I knew I would be dead on my feet. There was no need for me to even begin to pretend I could hang out with them tonight. "Do you mind if we stay in tonight?"

"Sure," her voice took on a tone different from anything I'd ever heard before. She touched my face. It was something about her skin on my skin that soothed something inside my soul. "We can watch a movie or something, no biggie." She offered me a smile. All I could do was yawn in her face I seriously had tried to hold in but it still forced its way out.

After the others left we found a movie and settled in her room. Everything about the movie and even our conversation became a blur. The last thing I remember her saying was something about the element of surprise. Then I slipped in unconsciousness, actually I fell hard like slamming into cement. I knew I was unconscious because I'd begun to dream. I was always weary of my dreams because they usually quickly turned into nightmares but this one was most definitely different. Leah and I were together.

"Nahuel," she moaned my name as I pleased her body. She lay on a bed of red rose pedals with candles lit all around us. "I love you." She breathed. I moved within her slowly appreciating the feel of her, taking in her scent, and warm delicious moisture. I pressed my lips to hers. Since it was a dream I felt I could explore everything about her more freely. Our kiss became passionate quickly. Her mouth was sweet yet spicy just like her scent. It was a taste that I could most definitely get used to. Kissing her made my movements faster. Her breathing and moaning intensified, as did her grip on my shoulders. Our kiss broke as she released groaned made me even more excited that I already was. I need to be closer. I needed to stroke her faster. I needed her lips against mine again. I crushed my lips against hers then pried her mouth open. This kiss felt even more realistic than the first. So real in fact that it snapped out of my fantasy. I awakened to Leah's tongue in my mouth. For a moment I reciprocated the kiss then I realized the damage that could have been done.

"Leah! What have you done?" I yelled at her. How could she have neglected her own health and well being this way? I'd much rather her be alive than stick my damn tongue down her throat.

"Nahuel, please calm down. I have been kissing you for at least ten minutes and nothing has happened. I am still here, and I don't feel any pain. All I feel is the desire to kiss more." She leaned into me and closed my eyes and blocked her. I had to close my eyes because if I looked at her I would give her exactly what she wanted and then some. When I opened my eyes I looked at her only long enough to determine if she had changed or damaged herself at all. Her eyes watched my face, mainly my lips. She studied the hungrily and since seemed okay and she had said we had been kissing for ten minutes already. I wanted her just as badly as she wanted me. It wouldn't be fair for her to be the only one of us to know the bliss of us kissing that way.

I kissed her just as I had in the dream. I didn't have to pry her mouth open though, she willing accepted my tongue. She placed her arms around my neck. As we kissed her body began to grind on me. My desire for her would not allow her stop if we continued on this way.

"Leah," I said cautiously. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I did want to be with her, the whole thing was pissing me off. That's one phrase that I'd borrowed from Emmett that fit this situation perfectly. I shifted her off my lap and added distance between us. I turned from her and headed towards the door. I really needed to calm down … physically.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me," it seemed as if Leah was almost whining. I had hurt her feelings. I didn't want that. I wasn't mad at her. I wanted to give in to what we both wanted. I wanted to make love to her. I need to and I was going to have to find a way to please my woman … without killing her. She started get up and make her was towards me. I knew if she tried to kiss me right now. I would give in and may potentially lose her forever. I had to control the situation so I met her half way and picked her up. I cradled her in my arms like a baby and held her tightly to my chest. So tightly, that hopefully she couldn't pull anymore sneak attacks. Not five minutes later I felt her body relax as she drifted off to sleep. I sighed a breath of relief then laughed to myself. No other man in the world has suffered like I have to be with the woman he loves.

"You Leah Clearwater are one lucky woman!" I ran my fingers threw her hair and she squirmed closer to me. "Very Lucky."

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay, I came back! I hope you like this one. It was fun to write. Tell me what you think … no flames please. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Last night was the first night that Leah and I slept together. Normally, she slept and I watched for a little while, and then rejoined the others. As I awakened with her in my arms bliss took me over. This was the most normal thing that we'd done together. I'd imagined her waking up and us discussing today's events, her smiling at me and I'd kiss her all over her face. I wanted her to know that I desired her. Leah just needed to realize that I'd rather her be alive. I yawned and shifted in the bed hoping that my movement would wake her. She lay there still as ever with an angelic expression on her face. I didn't want to leave her, but my thirst was starting to agitate me, more appropriately put, I was burning. I always burned after I slept. I jostled her a little and tried to get her to awaken.

"Leah," I whispered as I shook her. "Leah?" Something wasn't right. It never took me this long to wake her. I was starting to panic. I'd killed her. I ripped the covers off of us and examined her again. I watched as her chest cavity rose and fell, and then listened for her heartbeat. It was slow much slower than its normal rhythm.

"Carlisle!" I scooped Leah up into my arms and ran with her into his office. "Carlisle!" I burst through his door and Esme and he both looked at me as if I were a man possessed. "I've killed her she won't awaken. I've tried everything. She just lays limp." I was shaking with rage and guilt. Carlisle stood and approached me, he tried to take Leah out of my arms but I couldn't part with her.

"Calm down son," he uttered softly. "Let's take her back to her room so I can examine her there." I turned around and noticed that the household in its entirety was now looking on. They followed Carlisle and I back to Leah's room while he examined her. It only took him a few minutes to produce a verdict. "It's seems to me that Leah's body is showing signs of … and this can't be right, but it seems as if she's been injected with venom." Everyone looked around accusingly until I spoke up.

"Last night, I was tired, Leah and I weren't as careful as we normally are and I kissed her fully. The venom laced in my saliva must have gotten into her system." I spoke with remorse covering my every word.

"You dumb imbecile you've killed her!" Jasper spoke the words that were echoing in my brain. He looked as if he wanted to attack me. That wouldn't be smart on his part, I know he's skilled in battle but he's never seen the likes of me, plus he already underestimates me I'd easily beat him.

"Not necessarily," Carlisle said as he listened to Leah's heartbeat again. "Since Leah's a shape shifter the venom should have killed her almost immediately, actually within two minutes. However, she has made it through the night alive. The change her body is taking it seems as if she's turning. If that's the case we need to make the house ready for a new vampire."

"Is it possible for a shape shifter to become a vampire?" Jacob asked. He seemed completely baffled by the situation.

"No, not normally." Carlisle responded.

"Well, we didn't think it was normal for a woman to become a shape shifter, and Leah did that. So anything is possible." Seth said as he approached his sister and grabbed her hand. "She'll be alright." He whispered. I wanted to be optimistic like he was, but my doubts and guilt were weighing on me heavily. I backed out of the room and away from the damage I'd caused. I sat in the living room and stared at the same picture that had captivated me before, Leah and Ren smiling together happily. How could I have ruined such a beautiful image? How could I have been so selfish? Why did I continue to kill the people closest to me?

"I never should've touched you," I whispered to the picture framed in gold and silver.

"I don't think she'd be happy about that." Bella joined me and sat on the couch. "Leah and I aren't close."

"You mean you and her weren't close … I've killed her." My back was turned to her and I couldn't look anyone in the face.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant what I said. Leah isn't dead yet. She's a stubborn old hag and she won't die easy." Bella laughed and I shot a glance at her. "Whoa, I was joking. Like I was saying Leah and I aren't close, we're completely different, but I love her cause she's part of this family, and so are you Nahuel. You've changed so many parts of Leah for the better and I think she would've died miserable and alone if she'd never met you." Bella sighed.

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" I said darkly. "If she hadn't met me she'd be up moving around happily right now."

"If she hadn't met you she'd probably be simply existing and not living. She'd always be searching for her missing piece."

"Please Bella, spare me your ramblings. You're not the waiting to see if you were single handedly the cause of your mates death!" Tears, it wasn't often that I experienced them. I wiped them off roughly not wanted to show one of my weaker traits.

"Nahuel, please listen to reason. Instead of stewing down here why don't you sit with her remind her that you're waiting for her to return." She got up and touched my shoulder and I flinched away from her. I couldn't sit with Leah, and witness her death. As she would take her last breath I'm sure that I would do anything to join her in death. My guilt would engulf me and swallow whole. I sat down and smoothed my hair back. I remembered watching her paint, and how she would smile at the canvas as she would breathe life into her paintings. I remembered how I couldn't resist seeing that face. It was my stupid impulses and weakness that was the cause of her downfall. All of this was my fault. "Nahuel," she went to say something and I covered my face.

"I know you mean well, but I need you to leave me alone." I mumbled to her from behind my covered face.

"Okay, but if you need me come find me." She finally left me with my thoughts. I sat there; I'm not sure for how long. It wasn't until Carlisle came in that I was awakened from my memories, that once was the cause of my bliss and now were the cause of my torture.

"So, I've hooked Leah up to an IV so that we can feed her. Her heartbeat seems stable and that's all I can really say right now." He paused as he took in my disposition. "Everyone has left her room if you wanted to … be with her."

"I'd rather be alone," I murmured.

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't want to be. I mean the child is in there fighting for her life the least you could do is hold her hand." He left me and when he put it that way I had no choice but to go to her.

My jaw clenched as I fought the urge to scream. I moved the recliner closer to the bed and sat with her. Her breathing was even her face was still full of color. Maybe I was over reacting? Maybe her body just needed to adjust? "Leah, come back to me." I whispered as I grabbed her hand, she exhaled and her heartbeat adjusted to my presence. It was amazing how her body was in tune to mine. It was amazing how we were together in general. I couldn't believe that fate would taunt us with this brief moment of happiness. Maybe this was just a test of our love? Watched her innocent looking face, it looked like she was sleeping, and she could wake up any second. Even though I prayed a miracle would happen something told me, I wouldn't be seeing Leah's pretty brown eyes for a very long time.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all! Here's another chapter! I hope it reads well it's the one story that's not being beta'd so excuse its roughness. I yearn for your reviews please place them in my hand! Please no flames because they'll burn my hand off. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was foolish to think that I could ever possess such beauty. I took each day that she lies still in her bed was a sign that she was leaving me for good. I watched as her body tried to adjust to the lethal venom in its system. At least I didn't have to hear her scream and look in her eyes as she suffered. Even though I was an infant when I turned my aunt I can still remember the horror in her eyes. Leah's changes mainly cosmetic, her skin was smoother but was nowhere near as soft as it was before. Her beautiful copper tone had paled slightly and her hair had grown out. She was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. It angered me to sit with her helpless. Each day I'd try to talk to her so that I stayed in her mind and so that she'd remember why she was fighting.

"Leah you are my imprint and by law that means you have to do anything within your power to make me happy. I just want you to live. That's what would make happy. I want you to wake up and be okay. I want to wrap my arms around you and hold you." I grabbed her hand and watched her faced hoping any movement. I wasn't sure that she was even alive in there. Maybe I was speaking to a hollow shell whose heart simply refused to stop beating. I'd run out of tears weeks ago. I felt like I was holding my breath without her. I constantly caught myself gasping for air as if I were drowning. I normally escaped to the forest when I felt this way, but the longer she was this way more convinced I was that she wasn't returning to me. I knew that I wanted to be with her as she breathed her last breath. I didn't want her to experience it alone.

"She's alive cognitively," Edward said as he stood by the door. He took a seat at the other side of Leah he glance at her and then afforded me a look of pity. "Would you like to know what she's dreaming?" I nodded. Normally, I wouldn't pry into the inner workings of her mind, but I just needed some form connect to her.

"She's dreaming of the two of you in the woods. She's painting and you're by her side. You're trying to sneak peeks at her painting and she won't let you. You chase her and … she lets you catch her. After that it becomes a bit x-rated. You know Leah." Edward smirked. "All her thoughts are of you." I couldn't help but feel comforted by his words. I try to visualize what the verbal picture he'd painted so that we could live in the dream together.

"Thank you Edward. You've be very kind to me." He nodded.

"I know what it's like to feel like you're going to lose the woman that means the world to you. When Bella, was pregnant with Nessie, I felt like I was doing a countdown until her death. Each time one of her bones broke or the baby caused her discomfort I cringed inside. I felt like I would have her blood on my hands just because I couldn't fight my stupid urges." He clenched his fist tightly. "If she'd died … you don't need to hear this now. I came in here to offer you hope. Her spirit still remains in her body. She's laying here thinking about you, just as you sit by here thinking her." As Edward spoke we both noticed her arm flinch. The IV that was connected to her right arms was being forced from her flesh, and now lay beside her. Edward took the needle and tried to put in back in place, but her skin would not be penetrated.

"Carlisle," Edward raised his tone slightly, but tried not to sound unnerved. Carlisle entered the room and looked IV. He attempted just as Edward did. The only thing he managed to do was bend the needle.

"Well, that's an interesting development. Her skin is as almost as hard as ours. If she is turning it is to be expected." He arched his eyebrow. "If she's turning then we should only have a couple days until the process is complete. Then your Leah will be with you forever." He smiled at me with hope in his eyes. I nodded in his direction. I highly doubted that Leah was changing. It didn't take a month for a human to change, maybe a week at best. I sighed as I toyed with her fingers. Maybe this just meant she was giving up. She didn't want to be kept alive with artificial sustenance. She wanted to die naturally. I tried to force the thought from my head, but the thought lingered and angered me.

"Don't leave me Leah … please." I whispered, I kissed her fingers and allowed my lips to linger. I hoped somewhere in her mind she could feel our connection. Edward and Carlisle said nothing. They eventually left me with her, I crawled into bed with her and rest my head on her chest. I gave myself the opportunity to be calmed by her slow steady heartbeat. I tried not to think about the fact that I may never hear the sound again, but I focused on how blessed I had been to ever lay witness to such an amazing sound.

"Nahuel, honey it's been six days. Don't you want to get up and change, maybe go hunt to keep your strength up?" Esme offered. I haven't known that the time flew by in such a way. It still felt like the first day I'd placed my head at her chest.

"I don't want to leave her." I murmured without moving.

"I know, but you're being a little selfish. The others would like to spend some time with her too." I glanced at Esme and noticed Ren beside her. I didn't care. I wasn't moving.

"She's free to sit beside us." I clenched Leah around her waist.

"Nahuel, Leah will never forgive me when she wakes and realizes that I let you carry on this way." Esme approached me and touched my shoulder.

"She's never going to wake up." I said bluntly. "Don't try to make me believe in a lie. I want to be here when she takes her last breaths. I will certainly not be moved for the likes of you."

"Leah, was my friend before she even met you! I just want to support her and … and say goodbye if need be." Ren ranted and whined.

"You can do all those things with me present. I will not miss one minute with her!" I hissed and so did she.

"Some of the things I want to say are personal, Nahuel!" She continued to blabber on. "What about Seth he deserves to be able to say goodbye!" She stomped her foot for emphasis. None of this had no effect whatsoever.

"Don't bring me into this." Seth was now standing by the doorframe. "I need to talk to Nahuel." I peered past the ladies in front of me and looked at Leah's brother whose eyes were red and tired. "Take a five minute walk with me. We won't go out of ear shot of Leah's heartbeat you have my word." I nodded and shifted off the bed.

"I'll be back my love." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

* * *

We barely made it into the forest when Seth stopped me. "Can you still hear it?' I nodded and he frowned. "It's really faint to me so we'll stop here." He sighed and took a seat. "I don't like you, but my sister, she loves you. I agree, if she were dying she'd want you by her side instead of any of us she'd want you. She's not vulnerable with anybody else. She's shown you her tears and her pain, which is something she never let me or my mother see." I nodded and was about to thank him when he continued. "It sucks that you've given up on her so easily. You vampires don't give our ability to heal ourselves much credit! Yes, I understand that your venom is supposed to be fatal to her _blood stream_. Unless you've bitten her I don't understand why you're worrying. You're venom did affect her, but I don't think that you've killed her. I mean this would have happened regardless. She's your imprint she's going to want to procreate, her body just need to adjust so that she'll be able to. That's my theory anyway. You should be sending her positive vibes instead of waiting for her last breath." Seth sighed.

"Leah and I will never reproduce. I won't allow myself to get that close. I won't allow anything close to what has happened to transpire again." I huffed and sat down. Seth looked awkwardly and then shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we were talking about the same Leah. The Leah that I grew up with was extremely aggressive in getting what she wanted. She wants you more that she wants her own life. As gross as this is to say, one way or the other, she will bed you Nahuel." He chuckled and I frowned.

"If she wakes up." I murmured.

"You mean when." Seth stood up and stretched. "I don't mean to leave you man but, I need to exercise my abilities." He ran out a ways and then a large thump shook the earth. I wasn't ready to go back either. I didn't know if I could be the as positive as Seth was about the situation. I wanted to be. I wished I could just walk back into the Cullen's house and Leah would be awake and she'd wrap her arms around me, but I knew better than to wish for such things. I was just thankful that I could still her heartbeat.

I finally mustered up enough resolve to head back home. With each step in her direction her scent was overwhelming. I went to open the door, I barely touched the door know when it was taken from me.

"Nahuel!" She expressed happily as she wrapped her arms around me. I'd never felt so happy and relieved. I gripped her tightly around her waist and exhaled into her shoulder. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. I sat there silently trying to think of what to say first. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she placed her hand at my heart. She sighed and closed her eyes. I wished she had kept them open, for months I'd been denied her beautiful eye contact. Not only that I was hypnotized by their new color. Her eyes were now such a light version of grey that it looked as if they shined like silver. I grabbed her hand that was cover my chest and toyed with her fingers.

"How could you do that? How could you risk the most important thing in my world for one kiss?" She pulled away from me a little and studied my face, then placed her head back on my shoulder. "I love you Leah, you must promise me to be more responsible with your actions." I kissed her forehead and smirked as her eyes smiled at me. I couldn't imagine being without such a beautiful face ever again. "Promise me!"

"I promise." She murmured. Somehow I knew I would still have to keep my Leah, in check.

* * *

_Author's Note: I can't believe I'm still working within chapter 12 of Untitled and this is chapter 14 of this story. I felt like Nahuel would have a little more to say. Yet and still I can't wait to get to chapter 13 of Untitled from Nahuel's POV. We're almost there. As always please read and review (no flames). Also, if you could please visit my profile and take my poll I'd appreciate it. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After having a few peaceful moments with my now awake lovely girlfriend, it was time to face the inevitable; we needed to know what damage my venom had done to Leah's system. I needed to know if she was going to be okay. So we sat in Carlisle's home office while he gathered his material and paperwork. After he had everything together he sat in front of Leah, he stared at her with amazement and concern in his eyes.

"Okay," Carlisle exhaled stressfully. He held a needle steady and searched for a vein in Leah's arm. He paused for a moment and looked at me. "Nahuel, there will be bloodshed," he warned. I looked at him, and then searched Leah's newly silver eyes. She was too gorgeous to destroy; only a fool would waste her beauty for an afternoon snack.

"I'm more than sure I won't be affected by her blood." With that Carlisle attempted to penetrate Leah's skin she flinched, but no blood was recovered, only a bent needle.

"Amazing!" Carlisle murmured as he studied his destroyed instrument. "I still can't penetrate your skin, but I can feel the blood running through your veins. I can also still hear your heartbeat. It sounds slightly slower than it did before you went into a coma, but it is steady." He said as he continued to examine her. As he did his examination I did one of my own. I compared her venom heightened appearance to that of the original Leah that I'd fallen in love with. Both were beautiful, but the original Leah was more of a natural beauty. This Leah looked airbrushed, she was gorgeous, and it was her eyes that had me captivated it was as if they shined right into my soul.

Carlisle used another object to obtain Leah's blood for tests. The object was odd and had the look of a miniature bear trap. I closed my eyes for fears that sight of her blood exposed in this manner would make my thirst arise. I felt her jump and clench my knee as he gathered his sample. I was thankful that I couldn't smell her blood so I opened my eyes and watched as the rest of her blood flowed into the capsule. Carlisle cleaned her arm with care and then sent us on our way.

As soon as we left Carlisle's office I couldn't help but lift Leah into my arms. Alarm colored her pretty new eyes as I had picked her up unexpectedly. "You still feel the same," I teased as I jostled her.

"There are some experiments I'd like to conduct of my own." She smiled at me seductively as she leaned into kiss me. Her lips touched mine and then to my surprise she parted her lips and tried to deepen the kiss.

"Leah," I clenched my teeth in effort to keep her advances at bay. After a few moments she realized what I was doing.

"What are you doing, Nahuel?" She snapped. I put her down. I was going to explain to her what I thought should have been clear. I didn't feel it safe to tempt destiny. I was thankful that fate had brought her back to me. I wasn't going to do the same thing and not be so lucky. However, before I could say anything she had pushed me into my room. The hue had changed in her eyes, I couldn't tell if she was heated because she was angry or if she was … ummm, feeling something else. As soon as she pushed me into the room, she pushed me onto my bed. She threw herself on top of me, and tried to kiss me once more. I couldn't even use my hands to push her away, mainly because if I'd put my hands on her I would probably pull her closer which would be the opposite of helping.

"Leah, No!" My statement came out a lot louder than I anticipated. I didn't say it to be mean, it was necessary. I missed her to much to deny her and she had my in an extremely compromising position. She abruptly stopped her advances and angrily placed her hands on her hips. She was still on top of me keeping me grounded.

"And why not?" She spoke viciously, again I got lost in her eyes. They were scary angry. There was another emotion that was going through me, I was a man after all and my girlfriend was still straddling me.

"Can't we just wait and see what the results determine?" I pleaded. I had to admit I sound a little pathetic, and I pretty much at her mercy.

"Wait?" she groaned, "It's just a damned kiss, Nahuel, just one!" She hopped off top of me and we both got off the bed. I don't know how she thought she was fooling, but she was trying to do more than just kiss. I knew I had disappointed her; I looked at the floor to avoid her stare.

"I know and I am sorry. I would just feel better, if we waited." She just sighed and shook her head as she went to leave. I could let her feel this way about me right now.

"Don't leave. I have missed you so much! Now, you are awake and here with me." I grabbed her waist and pulled her slowly towards me. "I will never hurt you again." I gathered in my arms as we lay back on my bed. We both sighed I knew hers was probably do to frustration; mine however was due to relief. I was relieved that she was alive. I was relieved that she was in my arms where she belonged.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone this finished chapter 12 of Untitled from Nahuel's POV. I will hop into Chapter 13 soon. I know it's been forever since I've worked on this story just remember anything I start I plan to finish! As always please read and review and no flames. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We were all on a mission, much to Leah's dismay, to find answers to the new developments in her appearance and DNA. Leah was becoming aggravated by the numbers of test being done, but to me each test being done brought about a new hope for change for an explanation. I stood outside Carlisle office while I he read and explained the results to her. We had both decided that it be best if I'm not in the room with them. I didn't want her to seem my face if the results weren't positive. I knew that my upset would become hers. I tapped my fingers along the wall nervously.

"Nothing conclusive was found by any of the tests I conducted. There is no concrete proof that you are healthy or dying, by normal standards anyway. Your heart seems healthy and strong from the EKG reading, so everything seems fine in that respect. However, your blood and DNA … This was your blood and DNA reading I had on file from when you fell and shattered your ankle two years ago. Everything reads very similar to your brother's information. The two of you share the same blood type, which is why we tested Nahuel's venom against his blood first to examine the reaction." Carlisle paused for a few moments enough for me to become nervous. It also gave me enough time to realize how elevated Leah's heartbeat. She was anxious.

"Here are your current results . . . see how your DNA has been altered" I heard the ruffle of papers and then more silence. Leah was first to break the silence. I was glad she had asked something because I had no idea what they were looking at.

"Are these changes permanent?" Her tone didn't indicate where or not she was happy with the changes, merely a curiosity.

"They seem to be . . . I also have some bad news. Leah, we tested your current blood sample against Nahuel's venom and it had the same effect as the tests previously run on Seth's blood. I am sorry." My heart sank I was hoping for something. I was hoping that something good would have come from a month of waiting for my Leah, but everything seemed to be the same. I was still poison to her.

"What does that mean?" Leah's tone rose and her voice cracked a little. My heart dropped into my stomach. She was hurting and I hated it.

"Romantic behavior between Nahuel and you is not advisable. You are very lucky to be alive. Leah, I'm not sure you will be that lucky again." Carlisle warned.

"But according to the tests I should be dead already. I think something is wrong with the test you've run; maybe you are not running the right test." Leah was whining. She was reaching for something, they may not be meant to be.

"Leah, do you really want to take that risk? Imagine what it would do to Nahuel knowing that his venom would be responsible for your death, if things were to end badly. Be sensible." He was right. If anything else happened to Leah that was caused by her loving me I would die and if I didn't die from a broken heart. I'd die by my own hand.

"Thanks for the advice, Carlisle. I will take your info under consideration," Leah spoke with attitude. She shouldn't have given Carlisle attitude he was only trying to help.

"Sorry." Carlisle spoke as a whisper. I heard Leah's footsteps as she made her way to the door.

"It's not your fault." She offered with sorrow lacing her words. When she entered the hallway her brown eyes met mine, they were watery and hurting. She lowered her head and gazed at her feet. She looked as if she were ashamed as if she had disappointed me somehow. I started to say something anything to make her feel better.

"I feel like running. Give me a few minutes and then join me okay." She gave me a slow smile with sadness still in her eyes. I wanted to offer the same kindness and pretend that I wasn't hurting. I was going to need a moment before I could offer her that. I nodded. She turned and waltzed down the stairs slowly. My pull to be beside her was stronger than normal probably because I knew she was hurting.

I went into Ren's room she and Jake were waiting for the results. I didn't say anything I just shook my head and allowed myself to show the sadness that I was feeling.

"Oh Nahuel, I'm so sorry," Ren said as hopped up and hugged me briefly. "Where's Leah? She bound to be hurting." She looked past me with concern in her eyes.

"She asked for a moment alone. I know she was really hurt by the news. We both need a moment to collect ourselves." I said as I sat at her desk.

"You're all acting like this is the end and like nothing else can be done. I'm sure there are other tests Carlisle can perform. Hope is not lost," Jacob said dryly.

"I just want Leah to be happy honey and I really thought that the reason her body morphed was so she could be with Nahuel," Ren whined. We all had that hope. I shook my head and moved through her room to look out the window. I wondered if I had given Leah enough time to phase and compose herself.

"I'm saying that maybe that is the reason. We truly don't know anything yet." Jacob wrapped his arm around Ren and she nodded.

"I suppose you're right babe," she kissed his cheek and he smiled. I rolled my eyes at them. I was still jealous at how easy they had it. Just as I was about to leave them because they were getting too mushy, I heard Leah earth shattering scream. We all were alarmed and now worried. This was the first time she'd phased since my venom entered her system. I hadn't thought about it until now … something could be wrong. Everyone in the house had now set out to find Leah.

I took us literally minutes to find her. We all stood in front of her now dumbfounded. She was in wolf form she shook her head a couple of times and then grunted.

"Is that Leah?!" Renesmee said surprised by something, "She is beautiful!" I nodded and Leah tilted her head and seemed confused by something. It was humorous how animated she was in this form. Ren approached Leah hesitantly and placed her hand on her fur. Leah's eye widened with shock. She now knew we all now saw. She was a big white wolf. She looked more intimidating in this form, but of course I had no reason to be scared of her.

"I know weird right, but it is okay. So don't freak out!" Ren said comforting her friend. My Leah offered up a whimper in response.

"You are not scary by the way, just different." Edward offered with a small smirk.

"Well, I think you look creepy!" Emmett said as he reached out to touch Leah, but she back away from him abruptly. For a moment I thought something was wrong but then she made a playful like noise and within a blink of a flash she was gone.

"She wants us to race her." Edward informed everyone, and I smirked. This was going to be fun!

"Let's see how fast you really are little wolf." I snickered as I rubbed my hands together and took my shoes off. I ran faster without them.

"Nahuel, she said she is not little!" Edward informed me with her voice mocking my lovely lady. I laughed heartedly.

"Yeah, that sounds like her." I shared a laugh with Edward and then we both took off. Edward past me quickly, that was okay I knew he was a little faster than be. I more concerned with leaving everyone else in the dust. There was a rumble under the earth as the massive shape shifter beings raced. It was one of the enjoyable and exciting moments in my life!

Edward picked up speed as Leah came into both of our sights. I stayed behind her taking in her appearance and her speed. I would be happy to come in third.

"What took you so long?" I heard Edward teasing my girl. He laughed at something. The wolves all sat in a circle and the rest of us circled around them. The only one involved in the wolves' conversation was Edward. I moved toward Carlisle to see if there were any other tests he was planning to run.

"There's bound to be a loop hole or an explanation we have yet to figure out . . . we are still working on it" Edward stated I wasn't exactly sure who he was talking to. I knew that he was making his way over to his wife who eagerly wrapped her arms around him. I was envious of all of them. That had to be meant for Leah and me too. There had to be something someone could do.

I went over to Carlisle who was discussing the Leah's results with his wife. He was also talking about the other tests he planned to perform. I sat down and listened. I was glad he wasn't just going to give up. He explained each test and what he would learn from. He had said that Edward had told him to consider a couple of them and would be helping him. After a few moments Leah walked over with her head lowered whimpering softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked not expecting her to answer but I wanted her to know I was concerned. Her eyes were sad and she still whimpered. She sat her head on my knee. I ran my fingers through her fur.

"You okay . . . You sounded as though you were in pain when you phased?" I looked in her bright silver grey eyes for an answer. It looked as if she was frowning at me. She pulled away from grunted and shook her head. She stood up right and alert staring at me, with her pointing straight up she looked like a white guard dog.

"No, you're not okay?" I tried to read her facial expression. She'd never made this face before. She huffed and rolled her eyes. A small huff in Ren's direction and Ren grabbed her little bag and followed Leah' behind some bushes. I was glad she was changing back to girlfriend form as I called it. She was much more appeal that way. I heard her try to contain a scream when she phased back, it made me worry about her once more. I'd been doing a lot of that today.

"Oh my God, Leah!" Ren sounded alarmed that was my cue. I didn't care if she was in a state of undress. I just needed her in my arms under my protection now. By the time I made it to where the two had managed to get Leah dressed but she still seemed very drained and a little sickly. I immediately took my Leah into my arms and examined her. It was time to get her home and in bed.

"It hurts when I phase back and forth . . . it never felt good, but it never really hurt until now. I'm okay though . . . stop worrying so much." She said answering my worried stare. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. It took everything in me to let her walk. I wanted to pick her up and race her home. "We should get back to school tomorrow, right?" I tried not to look at her as if she was crazy. She was drained and exhausted. Why would she want to set through those boring classes?

"Should she go back to school so soon?" I was hoping that Carlisle would give the logical answer and tell her to stay in bed a while longer. Until we figured out what was really going on with her.

"She's been awake for three days now and her condition seems to be steady disregarding what just happened, of course. We will see what the night brings." Carlisle offered and I frowned, wrong answer. I held Leah tighter. I didn't think it was a good idea. I was going to protest to him later.

"Wow! Way to talk about me like I'm not here." She pouted and poked her cute little lip out. I smirked and shook her a little.

"Sorry, Leah. Sometimes, you just don't have your best interest at heart." I hit her with a smile and she was under my spell. This was one time I'd use my power to but her in a trace to my advantage.

"Nahuel . . ." My beauty began to protest and then she became dead weight. She was out and I was panicked. I lifted her into my arms and sped towards the house. Carlisle was right on my heels.

Once inside it was determined that her body temperature had double past its normal temperature. I sat at her bedside trying to cool her temperature by wetting a cloth in ice cold water and applying moisture to her head and neck. It was crazy as soon as I dabbed her with the cloth, her body would absorb the dampness.

I sat by her side willing her to wake up, desperately hoping that it wouldn't be another month before I seeing her eyes open. It wasn't long before her bright eyes locked with mine. It was then that I took a deep sigh of relief.

"How long was I out?" She yawned, stretched, and offered me a smile shy smile. How dare she scare me and then seduce me by being coy.

"Only thirty minutes . . . however, that was enough to scare me to death, if that were possible." I said as I ran my knuckles along her cheek. She leaned into them and then puckered her lips against them. She offered me a giggle and my mood started to lighten. She was okay. My girl was okay. I started to tell her about what happened and why Carlisle said her temperature rose so high. He suggested that someone go with her when she attempted to phase from now on. She didn't like that but didn't let it bother her. She seemed more concerned with me and entertaining me. She told me about some of the dreams she'd had about me. Some of the things I thought she was making up but I was still flattered. I crawled into bed with her and we talked until she became tired again. I held her protectively in my arms and listened to her light snoring. This was familiar, this is what I knew, and love. My Leah was safe in my arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day, I was really hesitant about Leah going to school from the beginning she didn't seem herself. She was keeping me at arm's length. Usually she'd wrap her arms around any chance she got, but today she seemed very guarded. She barely glanced in my direction. However, I wasn't the only one she was being guarded with. She had hardly said two words to her Renesmee, and Renesmee kept looking at Leah as if she'd done something wrong. I was in shock I'd never seen the girls where they weren't consumed by their conversations of randomness.

After Leah went off to her first class I stayed with Ren and Jacob instead of walking with her. She didn't seem to mind which was again very unlike her. I needed answers so I turned to one of the people that claimed to know her best.

"Don't ask Nahuel, I don't know what's wrong with your boo," Ren blurted out before I even got to ask. We had stopped in front of her locker and she switched out a couple of books, she handed them to her living breathing backpack of a boyfriend.

"You don't have _any_ idea?" I didn't believe her. Ren always claimed to know what was going on in Leah's head.

"Ugh, can't you drop it?" She grumbled and Jacob frowned at her. "What? I'm tired of being asked what Leah is thinking … it's not like I did something wrong! Maybe she shouldn't overact to things she has no control over!" Ren slammed her locker shut and stormed off. "Come on Jake!" Both Jake and I stared at her dumbstruck.

"I'll see what I can find out for you man," Jacob offered, "she's more than a handful when she gets like this. I don't know how much I'll be able to help with landing myself in the dog house."

"Thanks and good luck." Jacob broke into a light jog to catch up with his girlfriend, then the bell rang letting me know that I was now late for class not that I cared. All of my female teachers drooled over me; the sight was a little disturbing.

I didn't catch up with Jacob until lunch. He was walking a couple steps ahead on Ren. I had never been so glad to see him. Leah had informed me that she was going to work of her art project to the lunch break, I knew her well enough to know that meant that she wanted some space. I didn't like being away from her and not knowing why. The only reason why it didn't physically hurt me was because I knew that she was still head over heels for me. I just felt _empty_ without her.

"Hey," Jake offered the whole table and then gave me a look of sympathy. He hadn't found out anything. I toyed with the rest of my disgusting oily pizza for a second and then shoved it away.

"You're so angry leech lite. A penny for your thoughts?" Jasper asked and then the floor was mine. I opened my mouth and then Edward answered the question for me.

"Why are you even asking Jasper? You and know that Leah's the only one who makes him look so perplexed." I frowned.

"Yeah, that and when my thoughts are raided, stolen, and shared without my permission." My comment caused a sea of snickers around the table. "And yeah, I am wondering what has Leah acting distant, but it's no big deal." I shrugged off the statement, I really needed to let it go, Leah usually told me what was bothering me in due time. I just needed to patient, which unfortunately I happened to be horrible at.

* * *

The day dragged on, I didn't realize how much talking to Leah made the time fly by. It was finally time for English and hopefully getting Leah to talk to me. As I walked in she gave me that look, her eyes wide and her lips parted. That look made me feel good, it was a cross looking at me as if I was a god or like she wanted to devour me, either way it was hot. She took a deep uneasy breath as I sat down beside her. She glanced at me and gave me a small uneasy smile.

"You okay?" She nodded, looked down at her hands, and I studied her. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath and then groaned in frustration. In the background I could hear our teacher explaining some sort of field trip. He walked around the room giving out the permission slips. Leah covered her face with her hands and then laid her head on the desk. She most definitely wasn't not okay. It only took Mr. Cooper a couple of minutes to come around to Leah and me. He handed me a slip and then frowned at Leah.

"Your permission slip, Miss Clearwater." It was the first time I'd heard Mr. Cooper speak with an authoritative voice. I think he thought she was sleeping. Leah looked up at him and seemed stressed and confused.

"Huh, oh thank you." She looked at the paper but didn't seem excited about it. Mr. Cooper strode back to the front of the classroom and began to tell the class the details of the trip.

"We will be joining Ms. Grace's class to go experience the story you have been so diligently reading. The field trip will be overnight because of the time and location of the play. The performance will take place at the Orca Theatre," I began to tune him out. What was going on in her head? My baby was tense and stressed. I laughed at the thought; Leah would kill me if I actually called her baby. I wanted to rub her back but she really seemed like she didn't want to be touched, not only that her heart was beating much louder and faster than usual. It was like she was scared of something. That was going to change quickly, she was taking to one thing I could do without worrying about her safety away from me. I needed answers.

"What's wrong, Leah?" I whispered as to not disturb the class.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She responded but still avoided eye contact with me. Why was she lying to me?

After some mindless work Leah finally glanced at me long enough to gain eye contact. Her sexy smile was back and laughter in her eyes. She found something about me amusing. I leaned towards her.

"What is funny?" She snickered a little and shook her head. She was leaving me all sorts of confused today but at least she'd seemed to shake her bad mood.

"I am glad you are smiling. I thought I had done something to offend you," I confessed as I took my own deep breath. I was thinking that today was going to end in an argument of some kind.

"No, never!" She yelled she seemed to feel guilty or hurt. I was shocked by how loudly she had protested.

"Miss Clearwater! No talking!" Mr. Cooper glared at the both of us, but seemed extra irritated by my Leah.

"Sorry" she whispered and pouted. She didn't like getting in trouble her face was more than comical. I couldn't help but chuckle which resulted in an elbow to my ribs luckily it only just didn't hurt.

"Oww!" I teased and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Miss Clearwater! Did you just hit him?" Mr. Cooper was now irate.

"Mr. Cooper I . . ." She started to explain but I could tell he wasn't going to listen. His bald head was turning red with anger it would have been funny, if his fury hadn't been directed at my woman.

"No! I don't want to hear it, up to the office!" he pointed toward the door. Leah groaned, gathered her stuff, and moseyed to the office.

* * *

Leah got detention which meant that even more of my day would be spent without her. I stood at the door watching her. I was her personal stalker for the next thirty minutes. She kept glancing at me making stupid faces evidently displaying her upset and boredom. Seth and the red head stayed with me, they took turns holding up silly posters and making my Leah smile. She seemed to be completely free of her bad mood from earlier and I couldn't wait to spend time with her.

As soon as Leah's detention was over I approached her wrapping my arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. All of us made our way outside to the parking lot.

"Sorry, Leah." I squeezed her tightly as we approached her SUV.

"You should be!" She moved away from me a little, but still seemed happy. I held her closer.

"He tried to spring you, Sis. But, Mr. Cooper was not having it!" Seth defending me, Shelly nodded as she held his hand.

"Weird, I thought you vampires could convince people to do anything," she was joking but it seemed like a challenge to me. She should have known better.

"It works better on females. I could show you if you would like?" I gave Leah one of the looks that made her putty in my hands.

"No, I am pretty sure I will be okay without being a witness to you bending the will of some poor, unsuspecting girl" Leah snickered, she must not have understood my intentions. I loved to prove that Leah was wrapped around my pinky finger just as I was wrapped around hers.

"Who said she would be unsuspecting?" I raised my eyebrow and then lowered my tone. This was the tone that made Leah's heartbeat accelerate and made her stare at me in a trance like state. It was a trippy and heady experience every time. "Leah . . . I have a favor to ask?"

"What?" she breathed with wide eager eyes. I had to think of something crazy that I knew that she'd normally disapprove of.

"Would you let Shelly drive your car?" I fought my need to laugh.

"But . . ." she whimpered as she tried helplessly to protest. All I had to do is touch her. I skimmed my fingers along her forearm.

"Please, Leah. It is so important to me." I held my hand out and she dropped her keys right in.

"Thank you." I was feeling pretty smug. I didn't normally do that to Leah but after all the worrying I'd done today it was fun to mess with her a little bit. I tossed Seth his sister's keys and he handed them to his girlfriend. "And that Ladies and Gentlemen is how you render Leah Clearwater speechless." I took a bow as I showcased my new talent. Leah blinked a couple of times and then recovered from her daydream state she'd been in.

"Not Funny! Shelly, give me my keys!" Leah approached Shelly with her hand out.

"Leah, you said I could drive." She griped and then placed the keys in her pocket. Leah rolled her eyes and the frowned at me again. I responded by touching my lips to hers. Today had been an exasperating day and I so glad it was over.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope people are still reading this. As you know this isn't a regularly updated story. I've been working on trying to finish Remembering Leah but I'd been thinking about Nahuel a lot lately. I was wondering if everyone had seen Breaking Dawn pt 2 … Nahuel was so tall and hot. Anyways, please read and review and no flames. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We arrived at the hotel a little after five, upon entering I was floored I'd never seen such an open and architecturally astounding. I stood in the middle of the lobby staring at the ceiling which had a sky window. As I peered toward the heavens my jaw dropped. Leah had to pull me toward the away from such a sight.

"I wish tonight to come down here and look at stars," said as I rode the elevator up with her. She smirked and nodded.

"We can do that," she mumbled.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go upstairs with Renesmee," I commented. I tried not to look at her lately my thoughts haven't been the purest in regards to my girlfriend. I know that there are times when she probably doubts my intensity and passion for her. No matter how many times I told her how much I loved her I don't think she would truly know how much I desired her.

"I was waiting for my crazy boyfriend who seemed to be mesmerized by clouds." She chuckled, the elevator doors opened and she grabbed my hand and led me to my room.

"I thought as the man in this relationship I'm supposed to show you to your room?" I posed and she looked down at her fingers.

"Well, as the woman in this relationship I wanted a little alone time with my man. Ren would have been all up in our business and I really wanted to kiss you," she murmured seductively as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well, I'm glad you walked me to my door then," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I held her so that her front was flush with mine. I toyed with her by rubbing my nose against hers.

"Kiss me silly!" She giggled and then I obliged her. Our kisses lately have been so passionate. I slowly pressed her against the wall right beside my hotel door. She began to lift her leg; I knew her she was going to try to wrap it around my waist.

"Ms. Clearwater, please get to your room!" Mr. Cooper yelled and it made Leah jump with surprise and then growl. I smirked at her and kissed her on the cheek. I'll see you soon. She slowly dragged herself to herself grumbling to herself as she left. I shook my head at her comical antics as I opened the door to my hotel room. Jacob was lying back on the bed that he'd claimed with his hands behind his head.

"Took you long enough, I heard you two get in trouble!" He laughed.

"Shut up." I plopped down on the neighboring bed and held my forehead.

"You know what you two need? You need to get away together … oh guess what? You are away together. This would be a perfect opportunity to up the ante a little." I turned and looked at Jacob confused and he rolled his eyes at me.

"This may be the only opportunity in the near future where you won't be around a bunch of vampires that will hear you and Leah's every moan and groan. You should take advantage and think of this a pre-honeymoon."

"But Leah and I aren't engaged."

"Why do you have to take thing so literal?" Jacob groaned. "It makes it hard to talk to you sometimes, man."

"Sorry." I shrugged; I was at a loss at what else to say.

"I know I wouldn't mind a little private time with Ren," Jacob added and I nodded only half listening. "You should switch rooms with Ren, I'm sure Leah wouldn't mind." I looked at him and frowned.

"You'd planned this hadn't you?"

"Not me." He held his hands up innocently. "Ren really wants this."

"And you don't?" I dared and he just laughed, I took it as a yes. Of course he didn't, any man that loved his woman would want to be alone with her in such a beautiful place.

"I'm good with whatever happens," I said as I pulled out my outfit it was a black button up top, black pants, and a gray vest. I nodded this was decent outfit. It wasn't too stuffy sometimes I felt that the outfits that Alice picked out were too much. I went to say something to Jacob but he'd already taken his clothes into the bathroom to change.

Lately my senses were dull. I think it was because my head was so wrapped up in sex. I felt bad for having such a perverse mine lately. It was such a rare feeling to me and this urge that I felt now was so strong. It only took me a few moments to change. I stared at my reflection urging myself to think of tonight as an opportunity to enjoy viewing my Leah in a beautiful dress and doing something I'd never done before. This would be the first outing that we'd shared that resembled an actual date. The thought made me chuckle. It would also be the first time we'd been away at night together it would be nice to share the same room … the same bed.

"Nahuel, you alright man?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I finished buttoning my vest.

"Let's meet Seth and head downstairs."

* * *

Once we entered the lobby we immediately notice the girl that all of us tried desperately to stay away from, except Seth. Seth was still under the impression that the girl was nice she just flirted too much. She was trouble and our women were jealous she would get herself killed.

"We are not interested" Shelly snapped and stomped her foot. Leah held the bridge of her nose. I chuckled that the weakest of the girls was the easiest to rile. As I approached Leah I kissed her on the top of her head. I notice her tension immediately ease. Melissa made sure to look at both Jacob and me inappropriately before setting her eyes on Seth. Seth gave the girl a smile, which was a big mistake.

"Have it your way, maybe Seth and his friends will be interested anyway, I'm sure by now he has become tired of your meaningless babble." Melissa touched Seth's arm and Jacob shook his head. Seth quickly moved away from her touch and moved closer to Shelly. Shelly's fair skin threatened to turn red; the girl was ready to lunge at Melissa. Shelly's reaction seemed to make Melissa's day.

"Wow you are even hot to the touch; I definitely think you need a change in girlfriends." The evil girl continued to push Shelly's to edge by trying to touch Seth once more.

"Touch him again, I promise you WILL be sorry!" Shelly started to lunge at the girl and Seth hurriedly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to his front, but Shelly was trying to squirm away from him.

"I think Mr. Cooper is trying to get our attention." I said pulling the ladies attention toward our teachers. Shelly narrowed her eyes at Melissa as Seth pulled her toward the crowd of kids in the middle of the lobby. Ness and Jacob had moved away and seemed to be having an intimate conversation. Leah grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the crowd but I wasn't ready to pretend to be in high school just yet.

"What?" She asked and looked at me I assumed to check my temperament.

"This will be our first official outing together." I decided to share my mini revelation with her. She smiled, with eyes lowered, and shook her head.

"You consider this our first date?" Leah snorted, "With all these kids around?" She continued to chuckle.

"Leah, when you are around you are the only one I see", I said trying to charm her, she referred to this type of comment as corny but whenever I approached her in this way her heart would literally skip a bit, and this time just like the others it did not disappoint.

"Wow corny much." She said quietly all the while gave me that wide eyed alluring look that did so much for my ego.

"I thought you would like it", I thought you'd like it I said confidently pulling her closer.

"Nahuel . . ." She whimpered and looked like whatever she wanted to say was important. It was a weird expression on her face the only word that I could use that to sort of explain it is vulnerability. She looked fragile and vulnerable. She looked as if I was her world and without me she would break. I took a deep breath if I stared at this face but for so long I would pick her up and carry her back to my room and we'd never see the stupid play.

"Shall we catch up with the others?" I asked she blinked a couple times and then nodded. I ushered her threw the doors and our first outing together was about to begin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello All! I hoped you are still enjoying the story. I had actually finished this chapter yesterday but my computer died and I had to try and rewrite it. I was cursing my computer to high hell lol! Anyways, here it is! Second time's the charm. As always, please read, review, and no flames. _

_PS – I have poll on my profile page please check it out. _

_PPS – If you've read 50 Shades of Grey I have a new fanfic out for it please show it some love. It doesn't get that much attention. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Orca Theatre was draped in red and gold. The whole class walked in the building Leah gripped my hand as she looked up at the ceiling taking in all the artwork. This time she was the one taken with the architecture. I squeezed her hand and gave her a little smile. She was adorable when she looked the way she did, she was wide eyes, and carried an air of innocence. I made sure that Leah and I stayed close to the class. We sat in the fifth row, right in center. The lights lowered and the burgundy curtains lifted and the play, a musical began. I'm not sure I was but although Leah laughed during most of the songs she seemed to be really touched by the storyline, at one point I'm sure tears ran down her cheeks.

After the play was over we stood for a moment with Ms. Grace and some of her students. She seemed to have really loved the play. She called it amazing and began to repeat everything that we'd already seen. Leah sighed and then yawned; I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. The red headed one waltzed over toward us; she was looking to and fro. She eventually came and stood beside Leah with a frown on her face.

"Hey, where'd Seth go?" Leah asked, she shifted away from me enough to give her friend her full attention.

"Bathroom." Shelly was trying to seem indifferent but it seemed something had put the girl off. "So I can sleep in your room right?" Shelly asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem, Ren probably won't even sleep tonight anyway, she's probably concocted some plan to get more alone time with Jacob." Leah shook her head and chuckled.

"Yeah that's pretty much what showed me with her hand touchy thing." Shelly scrunched her nose up, "actually it seemed more a room swap is what she's after, but I don't see how we can pull that off." His logic didn't make sense. She if Renesmee wanted us all to switch room we were all highly advance creatures it could most definitely done.

"Why not?" I asked as I looked down at Leah. I would much rather continue sleeping bed with my girlfriend, than spending the night with Jacob. "It would be simple, one of us would distract the teachers while the other switched rooms and for some of us distractions our quite easy." I could help but think of the day I made Leah give Shelly her keys.

"Oh," Shelly stammered she had been staring at me with like a deer caught in headlights. Apparently my presence was distracting her and I wasn't even intending to, Leah had noticed and she didn't seemed thrill by her friend's disposition. "So did you want to do that instead Leah? You two are bound to want some real time alone." She hit the nail on the head. Yes, I wanted Leah all to myself, with no one with supernatural hearing around. Just then Seth came bounding to Shelly's side and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, guess what?" He asked her and twisted towards him, her cheeks reddened, with a bright smile on her face.

"What?"

"I want to go to Melissa's party!" I almost choked on my own saliva. He knew the rule. None of us were to talk about Melissa it just made life easier.

"What did you just say? I swear I think I must be having a nightmare." She glared at her spouse in disbelief.

"Babe, I-want-to-go-to-Melissa's-party," he uttered slowly. "I talked to her briefly after the show and I think it may be her way of making amends with us. Plus, I've never been a hotel party before, it could be fun." Her glare intensified.

"Seth, do you doubt my judgment?" Shelly placed her hands on her hips.

"Shells, we can stop by the party, pick up your bags and go back to my room." He said trying to seduce her. Shelly groaned as she looked into Seth's eyes she was going to cave even though she really, really, didn't want to.

We went back to hotel and we all separated. Ren insisted that we all needed to freshen up. I didn't really know what that meant. Jacob and I took the opportunity to talk about the switch.

"Yeah, Ren is really into it and I am too. It's been weeks since" He paused and gave me a worried look.

"Since what?"

"You remember that day when Leah was acting weird and you asked me to find out why? Well, I talked to Ren and she told me what it was. I just thought that telling you would make you … kind of hate me and I kind of like having a vampire that I actually like talking to." I rolled my eyes and plopped down in front of him on the opposite bed.

"Just tell me what's going on," I groaned.

"Ren, told Leah about us having sex and she got a little trippy. I think she was jealous of the fact that Ren and I had gotten busy and she hadn't been able to be intimate with you yet." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You and Ren, huh? How was that?" I asked but I really shouldn't have.

"Dude, it was the best night of my life. I only wished that if had lasted longer. Tonight we can be carefree, there's not threat of anyone barging in on us. I can truly say that Renesmee is the most beautiful woman, she's perfect."

"I have to disagree with you on that one, but I'm glad the two of you are happy." I stood up and I realized a familiar feeling bubbling in my gut, jealousy. I was mad at myself for feeling this way, Leah and I had finally gotten to a place where I felt we were just as close and strong a couple as the others in the Cullen's household and the Jacob does something that reminds me that I'm nowhere as close to Leah as I wish to be. "I think I'm gonna step out for some air."

* * *

As soon as exited the room. I was face to face with my beautiful girlfriend. Normally, I loved any unexpected moment with her but right now, my thoughts were not as pure as I wished them to be. I tried, really tried, not to look at her. I focused on the navy blue patterned carpet for a while, but unfortunately my eyes began to tire of avoiding the person they were desperate to gaze upon.

They tricked me into a state of ease by studying her feet. I peaked at her perfectly polished toes; they were magenta, tiny and adorable. They were wrapped in strapless black stilettos. Looking at her feet my eyes followed her body upwards glancing at her ankles, ogling her calves, and then her full sexy thighs that led to a place that I desperately wanted to touch. I forced myself not to linger my sights there, I moved one to her tight strong abdomen, and then stumbled upon her health breast. Now my hands itched and burned with desire. My loins screamed at me, damn her virtue! I could hitch up her black dress and take her now. I tried to make eye contact with my beloved but my focus stopped at her neck and then lowered again back to her chest.

"Nahuel?" Leah seemed really alarmed by my stare. I made eye contact and even managed to smile at her, but I really wanted more from her and I wanted it now.

"Yes," I said with a tone that I rarely called upon. I heard as she took a hard swallow.

"You … okay?" She stammered as she knotted her fingers. She was uneasy and vulnerable and my monstrous side really, really liked that. She shifted from one foot to another. I wanted to pull her into my arms right now. I was about to seduce her when her annoying friend got in the way and ushered us down the hall to Melissa's room.

The party was a dud; I didn't pay much attention to ongoing. I stood by Leah's side and thought about what I could do to make the rest of the night enjoyable and special for Leah. The only time I paid attention is when Leah and the other girls became up in arms about Melissa's wardrobe or lack thereof. She was sashaying around in pink underwear. I felt as Leah's gripped tensed around my arm. Her actions although flattering where unnecessary I was indifferent to the girl's dress. I thought Leah looked better in what she's wearing.

We quickly exited Melissa's room to ensure that Shelly didn't rip out the poor girl's hair. "Calm down Shell!" Seth put his hands on her shoulders. "It's over now." He kissed her on the top of her head while she pouted at him.

"Well, I guess we should all get to bed," she stretched, yawned, and wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist. "Nahuel, do you mind horribly switching rooms with me? Jacob will have trouble sleeping if I'm not close to him." I looked down at Leah and smiled.

"No of course I don't mind, but where will Shelly sleep?" I said robotically it was said acting performance that Ren was giving. I decided to give her actions right back to her.

"There's space in my room. Mitchell couldn't make it so I have the room to myself." Seth played along and Shelly kissed his cheek.

"So it's settled then!" Ren clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"Give me a few minutes to change and the room is yours," I said to Jacob while I handed Ren my key after opening the door for myself.

"That's cool we'll wander the lobby or something, we'll be back in ten minutes." I nodded and entered my old room. I went into my drawer and pulled out my black t-shirt and green plaid shorts that Leah liked. I made quick work of unbuttoning my shirt and taking off both my black woven shirt and white undershirt. I had felt extremely overdressed tonight. I went to undo my pants when I heard a small knock on the door. I still smelled Leah's sent near. I looked at myself in the mirror and instantly had a brilliant idea. I would answer the door just like this, topless with just my dress slacks on, I couldn't wait to see the look of lust in Leah's eyes. I wanted to make her feel the way she'd made me feel earlier. Tonight I may let the she wolf attach me. I smirked and made a bee line to the door and swung it open. To my horror it wasn't Leah, but something that could damn near get me killed.

"May I help you?" I said as dryly as possibly to girl standing in front of me. Melissa now stumbled passed me and stood in my room. She gazed upon me and licked her lips.

"I saw the way you were looking at me Nahuel. I know you want me." She removed her rose colored silk robe and yet again she was in front of me in her pink underwear. This was bad, really bad.

"I really don't. Please leave," I groaned. She shook her head and moved closer to me and I backed away. She just kept coming towards me as I put a block in front of her and she hit it like a brick wall.

"Ow! My face!" She whined and I immediately took the block off.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" As soon as I went to reach out to the drunken girl, my nightmare became one hundred times worse.

"Well," Leah croaked and tears surfaced. She immediately turned around and went back to her room. I plopped down on the bed trying to control my anger so I didn't commit a murder and have to leave the country. I finally mustered up the resolved to say.

"Will you please go now, look at all the trouble you have caused," I argued from behind clenched teeth. Once Melissa was gone I quickly left behind her to make amends with Leah. Leah was searching her pockets for her key I quickly and easily snuck past her and into her room with the key Ren had given to me. I opened the door and pulled my imprint inside. "I need to explain," I said while she was still in my grasps.

"I really, really don't want to hear it right now." She pulled away from me and pulled the covers down on her bed. "You can stay in here but please don't talk to me." She didn't look at me while she spoke to me she focused herself on placing herself in bed and turning her back to me.

"Leah I did nothing with her!" I pleaded her I knew if I just held her in my arms I could make her melt and forgive me. I was determined that that drunken girl wasn't going to ruin my plans with my Leah.

"NO NAHUEL!" She pushed me away from her. Even though she wasn't strong enough for her efforts to be effective, the fact that she didn't want me near, hurt worse that anything I'd ever experienced in my life. I sat lifelessly on the foot of her bed. I need to think of a way to make her see what really happened. I was really kicking myself I should've just brought my pajamas over here and changed. I still hadn't changed so the desire to be alone and do it was completely moot at this point. I took a deep breath gazed back at my little imprint who was trying to cry softly. I started to explain myself even though I wasn't a hundred percent sure she was listening.

"I thought she was you, I opened the door, she came in and dropped her rob. I was trying to convince her to leave when you came in. She wasn't in the room two minutes." I gave my best explanation of what had happened and waited for a response. As expected I received nothing. I wasn't and wouldn't be satisfied with silence. I'd rather her spend the night yelling at me than for her to become immobile with hate toward me. I went around to her side of the bed and looked into her hurt eyes that shined like silver. I was captivated by them.

"Nahuel, have you ever been in love, before me?" I frowned at the randomness of such a question. She slowly positioned herself into a sitting position and held a pillow to her chest. She looked so innocent and fragile. I debated lying to her and decided against it. I had experienced love before her but it was nowhere near as strong as the bond Leah and I shared. Leah and I were connect by spirit it was the only way I could really explain it.

"I thought I was once, but it was a long time ago. I had to be about twenty," I confessed.

"What was she?" She asked determined to interrogate me. I gave up my hopes on having a romantic evening and sat in front of my inquisitive spouse. "A human or …," she continued to bait me.

"She was a vampire," I answered dryly. She was an evil vile creature that I'd rather not think about.

"Did you … have sex with her?" Oh God, I cringed inside. This is where she was going with this. I should've lied being truthful about this may cause her to attempt to break things off with me permanently. I frowned at her and she looked at me eager for answers. I sighed in defeat. She'd been honest with me when I inquired about her virginity she deserved the same respect.

"Yes." I forced myself to blurt out. She nodded but she avoided eye contact with me to shield herself from hurt. I quickly started to explain the situation hoping that it would give her the insight she wanted into my past. "I thought I loved Eva, I was young and stupid. Don't be angry, you are the only one in my heart now." I smiled at her and she attempted to smile back but her tears told the tale. My truth was hurting her.

"Leah, my beautiful, beautiful girl, you weren't even born yet, if you had existed I would have found you and love you then, just as I do now." I reached for her needed to feel her and be connected. She pulled away from again, and again it felt like someone breaking some critical organ inside my body.

"But we wouldn't have made love because we can't, I can't even kiss you!" She yelled and then the dam broke on her tears. She sobbed out right clenching her pillow close to her chest. Sex, lust, desire, and frustration had been circling us for some time now. Those trying to capsule those emotions at times can drive one into insanity. We were both reaching our breaking point and needed some form of release. I reached for her and then for fear of being rejected canceled the action.

"Leah, please don't cry." I whispered she peeked at me with red watery eyes and tried to stifle her sobs. She gradually accomplished her goal.

"So how did your relationship end?" She sniffled a couple of times and tried to straighten up. I personally wished she'd give up her need for information tonight. She could question once we were back residing with the Cullen's.

"I found out the truth about her. My father had created her with the sole purpose of destroying me. My father considers me an experiment gone wrong. Since I don't agree with his views or help him in his practice. She was supposed to pretend to fall in love with me, and then kill me." I shrugged at the memory it was so long ago it were so long ago that instead of the memory causing great pain it was just mildly annoying.

"Oh my God! What did you do?" Concern colored my Leah's tear stained face. I chuckled inwardly; it seriously had been decades ago. I'd seriously moved on from that moment. She acted as though we were living in it.

"While in bed I felt her teeth graze against my skin and she tried to apply pressure to break through my skin. I grabbed her neck, she was obviously shocked by my strength, she fought me and I killed her. I dismembered, burnt her to ashes and sent her remains back to my father." I thought myself a horrible monster during those times. There was bound to be a way I could've preserved the woman's life. However vile her actions were it wasn't my place to end her life. I sat in silence waiting for Leah to respond. I was scared she thought me nothing but a killer. I feared that she hated herself for being bound to me. I lowered my sights from her and asked the question burning in my head.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

"Am I supposed to be? There's still a lot I don't know about you." She whispered and I was waiting patiently for her to state her disapproval of me. I was surprised to feel the heat of her hands in mine. "But I do know that I Have nothing to fear when it comes to you physically hurting me, except maybe a broken heart and I heal faster than most, or so they say." She snickered and I looked up at her shyly.

"Leah, I will never hurt you!" I removed her pillow from her grasps and kissed her welding her body to mine, eagerly obtaining the connection to her that I'd craved since we'd gotten here.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Leah pulled away from to issue this cautionary statement. I snorted as I laid her down on the bed.

"Oh, I intend on keeping this promise. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," my voice had taken on that tone that it had created only for her, the one that made her fall into a trance and her heartbeat to intensify. I licked my licks playfully as I positioned myself over top of her. She was breathing irregular almost panting. I placed my lips at her earlobe and she moaned and squirmed beneath me. Her flesh was so hot against my lips and she carried that sweet spicy aroma that made aroused me so. I groaned inwardly as I placed strategic kisses along her jaw bone. Tonight I was determined to get closer to than ever before. She rubbed her hand along my forearms and then trailed her fingers down my spine. She knew I loved when she did that and now that it skin on skin contact. I kissed her again as passionately as our situation would allow. Now my breathing had become irregular.

I slowly began to slide the straps of her shirt and bra off her shoulders so that I plant kisses on her newly exposed skin. My hands now smooth the sides of her body before pulling her shirt up to reveal even more of her. I'd never kissed her stomach before; I silently wondered how she would like it. I scooted lower and began to kiss a trail in center of her stomach, I peppered kisses around her belly button and she whimpered and squirmed. Her legs began to rock to and fro. I bet I could make her orgasm this way. I was kind of heady having this kind of control, I snickered to myself. I planted one more kiss on her stomach before continuing my task of kissing her all over. I grabbed her left leg and kissed her ankle and worked my way up her beautiful calve I was staring at earlier in the evening; I kissed my way up her thigh and then repeated the action with her right leg. Her scent of her desire and severely increased. She clinched the sheets and her moans began to get louder. I went even further up her leg I licked a trail on the end of her shorts which was so close to her center. I rubbed my nose along the center of her shorts and that's when she came undone.

"Oh God Nahuel," she moaned and gripped my head against her. She my face up to her lips and kissed me really hard. I became severely aroused and I needed to release it. I wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed my arousal against her. I gripped her hands and placed her hands about her head as I began to grind against her. She began to match my rhythm move for move.

"Oh yes," she groaned as she dug her fingernails into my back. I pressed against her harder wanting be as close to her as possible. "Oh, oh, yeah Nahuel!" Her body began to quiver erratically. I found my release in hers and buried my face in her shoulder as I did so. I listened as both are heartbeats began to slow.

After lying for while wrapped in each others arms. I asked a near sleep Leah a simple question.

"Are you happy Leah?" I breathed in her ear, and I felt her smile against my cheek.

"Nahuel, you have no idea."

* * *

_Author's Note: OMG this chapter took me all day. I hope its okay. This is my favorite chapter from Untitled. So let me know what you think! Please read, review and no flames. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Home again!" Ren stated dryly from the backseat as we pulled up to the Cullen house. I think everyone was now experiencing a bit of dread. Last night carried a glimpse of freedom that was not allowed in Miss Esme's house … without a wedding ring of course. I personally felt that even with a wedding ring it would be odd to make love while so many beings with above superb hearing could hear us. Leah parked the car and let out a sigh. I wondered if her mind was still in the hotel room too. If it hadn't been for the others with us I would've asked her to stay. We could have taken the moment to connect more. Leah had been right, we really don't know much about each other. The little things were important and I knew that if this woman was going to be my wife there were a few important things I had to share. Some of them could possibly make her change her mind about being with me altogether.

As we walked into the house I made a vow that Leah and I would have private time, we needed it. As soon the door was opened Bella and Esme kind of attacked Renesmee with their happiness to see her. I for one there was no one there quite that happy to see me. Leah grabbed my hand and we strained to move out of the line of fire. I looked back and caught a glimpse of Ren rolled her eyes as her mother rocked her in a bear hug. I chuckled, if only Bella knew what her darling daughter had been up to the night before. Just as we reached the stairs, Rosalie and Edward looked as though they were going to breeze past us.

"Glad to see you two made it home safely. I was worried I would have to find another puzzle to solve." Rosalie gave a slow side grin and side hugged Leah before she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Leah and up the stairs behind her. I looked back at Leah confused as hell. What in the world did she want from me?

"Don't worry pup, I will return him in a few minutes." She yelled back to Leah as she dragged me into Carlisle office. Edward followed was still behind us. As we entered the room he quickly locked the door.

"So there is some new … a theory in the works that I need to prove," Rosalie explained. "There's one more test and I think that this will prove that you and Leah are free to be together in every meaning of the word and I want to know as soon as possible, that being said, Nahuel good buddy…" she pulled out a plastic cup, "spit."

"Spit?" I was really confused. They had already checked the venom produced from my mouth. They were being repetitive but maybe there was a new test they wanted to use. I began to press against my teeth to produce venom.

"No! Just spit I just want to test the residue that naturally lies in your mouth. If you were kissing Leah would you create venom first? It's not like you are going to bite her you'd just lean in and … whatever the two of you do. Now swallow that and the wait a few moments and just spit in the cup." Rosalie demanded and Edward chuckled. I did as requested and the liquid did seem to carry a lighter color that my venom.

"Just a Rosalie thought," Edward murmured.

"Yes, I'm a genius. If I could handle my bloodlust I would be an excellent doctor," Rose chuckled. "This test should take long Nahuel. I should be able to get back with you later tonight with the results." I nodded as I got up and a feeling of nervousness traveled through me. What if I could really kiss Leah without guilt or worry? What if I could give her all of my passion? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. This was just a test if could come back with the same results as the others.

"Okay please let me know as soon as possible," headed towards the door.

"She's with Shelly," Edward added without any asking on my part. I must have given him an odd look. "Sorry force of habit." As I traveled down the hall I heard the laughter of my Leah and her Red headed friend.

"I personally don't there's a better time to cheat then when you're losing." Leah teased and both women laughed again.

"Ha, please Leah you ain't got nothing on me! I whooped your butt!"

"Yeah, yeah." Leah said dryly. I was surprised that she'd given such a dry response it wasn't normal for her to concede so easily.

"Leah leaving so soon? Where ever could she be going?" Seth asked and it became clear to me. Leah could sense me, she knew I was close to her.

I listened to the playful banter between Leah and her brother only briefly before deciding that this was just a good a time as any to join their conversation. I went to enter the room and Leah inadvertently bumped into me. She quickly turned to face me and was quickly hit with deer caught in headlights syndrome.

"Hey," she said in a low tone filled with want she cleared her throat, "Rose finally released you I see." She offered me a bashful smile that produced a faint hue of red across both of her cheeks. Gorgeous, I was moments like these that made me realize how lucky I was right now. Leah was, I had no words for how amazing she was. I stood there looking in her wide love struck eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her. Her face seemed to mirror exactly what I was feeling. I wanted more of her in every way … right now. I took her hand and without saying anything began to lead her back to her bed room.

"Don't you want to go hang out or something?" Leah said and her offer stopped me in my tracks. I thought I had begun to read her pretty well, but maybe I had misunderstood her gaze. I could spend eternity curled up under covers with Leah, but if she wanted to go out then that was fine too. I just really wished she hadn't wanted to do that right now.

"Go out? Is that what you really want to do?" I asked hoping that she would tell me that she was just messing around. I have envisioned that we'd be in her room with my lips all over her by now. It is annoyingly funny how plans can change. "So what do you want to do?" I conceded.

"I have an idea!" She said cheerfully as she pulled me out of the house. Our drive was quick it seemed that she wanted to go to school at night. This was a very weird request maybe she'd forgot something here. This couldn't possibly be where she wanted to be.

"Why are we here?" I asked the obvious question. The gate was locked it was clear we weren't supposed to be on the property at this time.

"You are always saying how much faster you are than me, here's your chance to put your money where your mouth is … sort of speak." Leah gave me an enticing little smile and then jumped the fence showing off her supernatural agility. I of course followed her because it was now in my nature to do so. Also, I was game and ready to show my dear sweet Leah some of my talents.

"You thought a track was necessary to prove I'm faster than you in your human for, we could have just raced in the forest." I teased, this was a great idea but there was really no need for the breaking and entry.

"This adds a more official tone to it don't you think?" She tilted her head to the side as she posed the question which caused me to chuckle at her demeanor.

"What you wish, however please don't pout too much when I beat you. You can't help the fact that your kind is a little slower." I teased knowing that this statement will really ruffle her feathers or her fur depending on how technical you wanted to look at it.

"Right, right, so on the count of three then?" I nodded at her urging we got set to race. To my surprise the racing itself was fun. I was chasing Leah through a moonlit Earth, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time. Well actually, I could think of one thing I'd rather be doing but this was a very close second. I lost count of the amount of times went around the high school track, I just knew that I'd bested Leah and that she wasn't going to be very happy about it. I laughed to myself, I had told her I was fast. She should trust me more.

"So it's pretty much a tie," she breathed out the words while holding her hands on her hips.

"No Leah, I beat you, the only way we could tie is if we raced once more and you were to win. You wouldn't by the way because you're way too tired to have a successful victory." I said confidently, she'd lost she needed to embrace it.

"Whatever," she huffed as she walked to the middle of the football field. She took off her over shirt which exposed her black sports bra and her mid drift. Leah's skin under the moonlight, yes tonight was turning out far better than I imagined. She lay on the middle of the football field and I quickly followed suit behind her. I wondered if I could convince her to make out with me here under the stars. I picked a piece of her hair and she closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing beat. I lay there watching my beloved relax, I watched as her full pink lips taunted me with their luscious feel. I wanted to kiss her and I was going to when a slight vibration at her side caused her to stir. She stared at her phone for a moment and then typed something briefly and then went placed the device back in her pocket.

"What is it?" I was curious what message could have possibly been so important as to disturb this moment between us. My eyes widened in horror as I read the message.

"You didn't tell me today was your birthday!" I was angry, it was another bit of knowledge I hadn't know about her. Now I would have to quickly search for an appropriate gift.

"Well, technically it just became my birthday. It just became midnight like three minutes ago." She rolled her eyes before closing them again and surrendering to her peace. I wasn't sure I could let this drop just yet.

"December 2nd?" I prodded she peeked at me and nodded before she closed her eyes once more. It thought about her age she was only 26, she was a baby in comparison to me, not that I looked my age it just had to be a little weird for her. "You have only live a little over a quarter of a century, no wonder …" I was going to let it drop it wasn't right of me to pick at her so viciously on the day of her birth.

"No wonder what?" She was now staring at me with bright defensive eyes. I had to fight the urge to laugh at her upset.

"No wonder you get so jealous so easily," I chuckled even though part of me felt it wasn't smart to bring up what happened with Melissa in my hotel room.

"Are you telling me that you don't get jealous over me?" She sat upright I had killed her peaceful mood. I was in shock that she had chosen that aspect of my statement to get mad over. I really thought she would have said something mean about Melissa and let thing go. She looked at me as if she expect a response, but I knew she must be kidding I spend most of my day making sure no other guy even forms the idea to talk to her. "I guess it's time to go home then." She was pissed and got up and began to storm toward her car. I quickly caught up to her and pulled her back by her elbow.

"Frustrating you is effortless I must say!" I laughed outright and then lifted my Leah into my arms. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me when I held her this way. "Of course, I would become jealous if another male spent time with you. To be honest I was jealous of anyone you spent time with that wasn't me." She smiled a little letting me know that I had quickly gotten myself out of the dog house. "Am I forgiven?" I asked just for the confirmation that I didn't have to do any begging. She nodded her answer. I took a guilt and worry free breath of air.

"I am curious about something?" I said as a brilliant idea came into my mind. Well it was either brilliant or stupid either way I still wanted to do it.

"That's never good," she gave me a worried glance but never asked me what I was curious about.

"Can puppies," I plopped my finger on her nose indicating her.

"Oh god what, can _puppies_ what?" She urged me with an annoyed tone.

"Can they fly?" As soon as I managed to say this I threw Leah into the air with all of my might. I kept a good eye on her in case I need to mentally assist her journey back into my arms. I watched as she soared past the trees and came screaming down back into my arms. She blinked erratically as she processed what just happened.

"Okay, it's time to go home, anytime your boyfriend starts throwing you in the air like a damned basketball it's time to change location!" She struggled out of my grasps and then shoved me. She started toward her car again and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Leah you were scared, I heard you scream!" I fell to the ground in laughter and she turned to me and looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. It probably looked that way to her, but she had to know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. It was humorous seeing her so of control but I seriously bet she enjoyed the rush.

"I am glad almost killing me amuses you! Seriously what kind of imprint do I have?" She huffed and then pouted. Now that face most definitely caught my attention. I stifled my laughter and quickly gathered her into my arms.

"I did no such thing," I said I could still feel the smile spread across my face. I smoothed my finger across her poked out lip. "You are not that fragile in that respect." I whispered and she just turned her head trying to stay mad at me. She sucked in her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on, you aren't mad are you Leah?" I took my pointer finger and redirected her gaze to me. It was time for drastic measures. I wanted Leah good and seduced. I wanted her happy with me so made her look me in my eyes. She frowned at me for a moment and then quickly became lost in them.

"No Nahuel, I'm not mad at you," she whispered in that tone that affected me in other ways. Maybe this wasn't the smartest way to make her forgive me. I closed my eyes to break the spell that had befallen both of us.

"Good," I teased and kissed her playfully. However, this one little action had refuel my desire, matter of fact it had doubled. I automatically felt we needed to get home where there were more distraction for fear of Leah's loss of virtue on school property. "We should return home …now."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello All! I am still here! This just a friendly remember to tell you just that! I hope you liked the chapter. As always please read review and now flames!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I lay stroking a sleeping Leah's soft ebony hair as her head rested on my chest. One of her legs rested between mine. I was too lucky. This woman was too good for me. I didn't deserve a woman that was so forgiving, fearless, and beautiful. "Sweet, sweet Leah." I kissed her hair and thought back to last night. I really wished that Leah hadn't fallen asleep, that night was amazing. I remembered the soft and delectable skin on her belly and between her legs. I remembered how it felt on my fingertips; yes indeed I was a very lucky man. She shifted closer to me in her sleep; she could never be close enough. My mind went back to Melissa and how heartbroken she'd seemed when she saw the two of us together and then I told her about Eva, yet she still was here by my side … and she loved me, I was unworthy.

I needed to do something to show my appreciation. Leah needed to be celebrated; I wanted the world to know what an amazing woman I had. I knew I couldn't notify the word but at the very least I could bring all the people that cared about her together to celebrate another year of her life. My mind raced on how to set everything up. I really didn't know much about Leah's past. I knew of her mother and Sam but that it. I wouldn't know where to start and who she would want to see. I didn't have much time to get everything arranged and I needed to speak with the Cullen's to see what could be done and how we could make it happen. I went to slip out of bed and Leah clinched my t-shirt.

"Nook," she murmured. I chuckled; she wasn't going to make this easy. I ended up having to abandon my shirt and put on another. I watched and she held it in her hands and cradled it to her face. She was smiling in her sleep and I couldn't help but grin too.

"Beautiful," I whispered. As I stepped out of our room and went to Renesmee's room but the room was empty.

"Nahuel," I heard Esme call me from downstairs. I zoomed to the first floor and found Carlisle on the phone. Bella and Alice were looking over some decorations. Emmett came and placed his arm around me.

"Alice saw a party happening tomorrow, but she doesn't know who it's for or the reason why," Emmett chuckled. "Seth said tomorrow is Leah's birthday but he doesn't think she would want a party."

"Yeah, Leah never liked birthday parties, something weird always happens at them." Seth was sitting beside Shelly who was working with Ren to put a whole bunch of red things in a gift bag.

"She doesn't like parties?" I asked.

"I don't know how she feels about the parties; I know she doesn't care for the weird things that occur at them." I narrowed my eyes at Seth; for the most part he was a really chipper guy. He just had a bad taste in his mouth where I was concerned. I knew how much Leah cared for him and I wished that our relationship was better.

"I was thinking that, it would be nice if we did throw something together for Leah. I was actually coming down here to ask about it. I uh, was wondering if it were possible for her family and friends from Forks to come." Nahuel asked and the other and Alice chuckled and nudged Jasper.

"I told you I saw Emily!" She beamed she loved when she was right about something that happened with the shifters. She considered herself a detective of sorts where they were concerned because she couldn't fully see things around them. "I also had a feeling all of this was for Leah. So … Carlisle is on the phone seeing if he can't get some flight reservations settled." I eyes widened I was happy that the others were so excited to have a party but_ I_ wanted to do something for Leah. It seemed like all the work had been done.

"All you have to do is show up and you've done something for her." Edward intruded.

"It's not the same," I countered aggressively. "I just want to show Leah … that … I know how lucky I am to have her and that I'd do anything for her." Shelly looked up at me with wide sappy eyes.

"Awww, that's so sweet!"

"Thanks," I mumbled. "If you all do all of this what's left for me to do?"

"You could help me cook," Esme offered. "One of Leah's favorite things to do is eat so in a sense would helping out with the part of the event that Leah will probably like best. I'll probably work all night trying to get everything together. I could use a view hands actually." Esme offered a look Rosalie's way.

"Would you like me to help you Esme?" She said robotically and Esme chuckled.

"Yes, I would very much so appreciate it." Esme said as her mind went to work. "First we need to find a store open at this hour and do some shopping." The three of us stood up and so did Ren and Jacob. I guess they wanted to cook too. Again, I was glad for the opportunity to do this great thing for Leah, but it didn't seem like enough. I wanted to do something special for her. I wanted a precious moment between her and me.

* * *

The night flew by and we were almost set for the party tonight. I wished we didn't have to attend school because there was much more that could be done. Esme said that she should be able to handle getting the rest of it arranged by herself, plus their guest should be arriving in the afternoon if she needed any extra assistance she was sure that they would be able to assist her with it. I tried to create a little distance between Leah and I. I wrote her a little note and told her that I'd went hunting with Edward, which wasn't a lie, I was hunting, but for a gift for her. I couldn't find anything that I really like or fitted what I wanted to say to her.

"You know what you want to give her. I think that all we're doing is wasting our time," Edward commented after we exited the fourth store.

"I don't think we're ready yet," I said without looking at him. "Plus, I'm not even sure we can … I will really need to be able to connect with her if we do that."

"Fair enough," Edward sighed. "One more store before school?" I nodded and we took off.

We missed the first period of the day and as we walked down the hall the bell rang and classes let out again. Edward's eyes widened slightly and he looked at me with disgust.

"You didn't … what happened with you and Melissa?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The girl came into my room in a state of undress and I told her to get lost. Leah saw her and it almost messed up my damned evening. That's what happened with Melissa!" I hissed slightly and dented my locker as I closed it.

"Well, that's not the spin she's putting on everything. She's saying that you two were intimate and Leah almost walked in on you. I just thought I should warn you, because if Leah's heard this she won't be a happy little she wolf." Edward chuckled and I frowned. I don't understand why people have to lie.

"The reason she lied is because she wants the two of you broken up! Misery loves company and Leah and you look very happy when you are together." I smirked; I was in even when I was with Leah. I couldn't even begin to express how much I missed her this morning. I was annoyed that when I finally do get the opportunity to see her she would probably be in a foul mood.

"I'll make Leah see reason. I have to before the party anyway."

My first opportunity to reunite with Leah was left empty handed. At lunch Seth informed me that he'd seen his sister transform and run away from the school. He also, made clear that if the rumors were true he'd make sure that I'd hurt as badly as she did. I had no reason to worry because I wasn't with that child. I felt empty, frustrated, and confused. Why wouldn't Leah have just talked to me? She had to have known that Melissa was making up this horrible tale. I made it through the bland day hoping that Leah would come back and be in a good humor. I wanted her to be happy enough to enjoy the events to come.

She didn't arrive back at the school until our last class of the night. The sickened look on her face made me feel ill. She ran a hand through her hair and then wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ms. Clearwater?" Our teacher was about to stand up and fuss at Leah. I didn't want Leah to be upset any further and though I was happy to see her, the fact that Leah was here created a buzz around the classroom.

"Sorry, Mr. Copper I'm not feeling well," she groaned, holding her stomach. I frowned, I didn't know it was possible the Leah to look pale. She glanced at me and then quickly looked away from me. Mr. Cooper allowed her to take her seat without giving her the general spiel about tardiness. She plopped down beside me and exhaled. She sent a sorry excuse for a smile to Shelly but seemed to be ignoring me completely.

"Where were you this morning?" I whispered while the teacher went on with his lecture.

"Out," she snapped and I was shocked. She fiddled with her pencil and wiggled her legs nervously. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I needed some air," she mumbled.

"Oh … I see," I said I turned and looked at her and waited for her to return my stair. She gave nothing, all I saw was sadness, and confusion with her eyes. I wanted to remind her that these school age children were immature and Melissa was a liar. "Leah …," I started but the teacher began to give his instructions.

"Okay class, you will be working in groups of four today," Mr. Cooper instructed us to maneuver our seating so that we could perform the task at hand. Luckily I ended up with Leah and Shelly, but when I heard Mr. Cooper instruct Melissa to sit with us I thought that someone was playing some serious cruel joke on me. Melissa sat right in front of my and gave a small seductive smile and I heard Leah murmur something under her breath. The tension was so intense and nobody really wanted to say anything. Mr. Cooper laid the paper in the middle of our four desks. None of the ladies even acted as though they wanted to look at the assignment. I huffed out a sigh and examined the task in front of us.

"So, the sooner we start this, the sooner we can separate," I explained and read off the first question on the sheet and asked for insight from the ladies. I looked at Shelly, Leah, and then to Melissa. Melissa was the only one who issued me eye contact. She licked her lips suggestively and I cringed internally.

"Leah?" I looked back and she was looked fiercely at the young woman. Leah glanced at me and her eye widened, she fallen into another trance induced by me. She finally readjusted and leaned back in her chair and clasped the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know Nahuel; The Raven was a very depressing Poem about a man and his loss love. The bird was a constant reminder of his heartbeat, you know things like that." She fiddled her pencil between her fingers and then refocused her glare to Melissa.

"Excellent." Leah was always surprising me with her intellect. "Poe was an extremely depressed man, but he was also extremely brilliant to turn his torment to art that will forever be known across the world. This is one of my favorite pieces. I can actually feel his hurt through this piece," I elaborated as I wrote down the answer to our first question and then flipped a few of the pages in our book to add more to our answer.

"That was _so_ deep Nahuel," Melissa cooed at me and then reached across the table. She placed her hand on my arm and I really thought the child had lost her mind.

"Stop it, JUST STOP!" Leah snapped as she moved Melissa's hand off me and placed her hand on her side of the table. I noticed that Leah was shaking a little. I wanted to pull her to me and relax her, but I was afraid it would have the opposite effect.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" Melissa had the audacity to become indignant, she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Leah.

"Trust me if you would keep you little hands to yourself, I would have nothing to do with you. However _you_ seemed to be intent to flirt with _my_ boyfriend and I have a problem with that!" Leah was behaving jealously, but for some reason I kind a kick out of it.

"Is that all you think I've done," Melissa's thought trailed off because Leah was still standing upright and glaring at the poor girl like she wanted to rip her head off.

"Oh no Melissa, don't stop now go ahead and put your whole foot in your mouth," Shelly chuckled and her green eyes were now bright and attentive.

"Shut up Shelly," Melissa said darkly. She was embarrassed and she looked at her fingernails and examined each one in detail.

"So Melissa," Leah leaned even further into Melissa's personal space. "I heard about your little rumor you've been spreading. I'm flattered that you find Nahuel attractive, but I'm sure you're not of his type." Melissa's eyes seemed nervous her jaw dropped and then she let out a huff.

"I never touched you in that way. The only physical interaction we shared in that room was my attempt at trying to get you to leave. How could you spread such an impossible lie?" I saw this as an opportunity to gain some answered. I knew it was a juvenile act of jealousy but Melissa had to have had some sort of logic behind start such an obvious lie. Melissa attempted to say something again but she looked around the classroom and noticed the stares and giggled. The child hopped up and exited the classroom in tears. After Melissa left Leah sat back down and I wrapped my arm around her. I hopped that now that the rumor had been put to rest she could enjoy the rest of her birthday. She looked up at me and gave me a genuine smile and I smiled back.

"That's right serves the wench right! People are going to know her for the liar she really is!" Shelly giggled and clapped her hands. I was so glad the drama was over and we were now on to bigger and better events. I hoped that Leah would be in good spirits about it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After class was over the Leah and I walked out of the class and I went to wrap my arms around Leah and she moved away from me. I was shocked and I tried again and this time she let me.

"Nahuel, I was angry! I wanted to kill that little girl and I wanted to hit you in the face." I couldn't help but laugh at her little pouty face. "Don't laugh I was pissed all day. I found myself acting like I was sixteen instead of twenty-six."

"I'm glad that you get so hyped up over me it means that you're under my skin." I held her closer to me. "Trust me I feel the same about you and then some." She gave a bashful smile and wrapped her arms around his torso. We walked to the parking lot and when I saw what Edward and Seth I realized that there were still some unfinished business before we headed home to the party.

"Leah, I have to ride with Edward, I'll see you at home, okay?" I kissed her head and went to strode off. She grabbed my hand and frowned.

"No, I want some time Nahuel. I know I was acting stupid before and it's my fault that we didn't get to talk during class but can't we just have some alone time?" She looked so vulnerable and I knew I had to say no but I didn't want her to be angry. I pulled her to me and kissed her with as much passion as I was allowed. Her hands dove into my hair and her breathing started to reflect her passion for me.

"I want to say, but there's something I have to do. Believe me we will continue this as soon as possible," I whispered in her ear. "I love you." I released her and this time she let me go.

"Ditto," she breathed. I hopped into Edward's Volvo and we took off.

"I told Ren to drive home slow and make a few pit stops so we can get things prepared," Edward drove. "Oh there's also something that I wanted you to see. The papers on the top they're the test Rose and I did." I looked over the paperwork and I saw two words that made my world light up; infection negative.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Edward nodded in response and he gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, it means that you won't kill Leah. Then venom from your saliva has done all the alterations it's going to do. I know you were looking for a gift, Leah will really love this," Bella explained.

"I love this!" I held the little paper to my chest. It was a sappy thing to do I know, but this little paper means I would be able to kiss Leah fully … among other things. I allowed my mind to wander down a dark, dark path. I was pulled back into reality once we entered the drive way of the Cullen house. We went inside and the house was in the process of being decorated. Emmett and Rose had come home early and Alice and Jasper had gone to pick up the guests from the airport.

"Did Edward, tell you about the good news?" Rosalie actually smiled at me. "I'm so happy for the two of you this is big! It's the best news for Leah to get on her birthday!"

"She'll be happy for sure," Seth said dryly. "I'm really trying not to think about what it means."

"It's all I can think about," I chuckled and some of the other's laughed.

"I bet it is! Just try not to be too loud," Emmett hit my shoulder. I knew that with this information and the new level we could take our relationship, some new plans may need to be adjusted slightly. This time Edward gave his knowing smug smile.

"Not a word," I warned in low tones.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it," he responded and wrapped his arm around Bella.

"Not even to Bella, I'm serious," I repeated knowing full well he told Bella everything she wanted to know. She looked up at Edward with a look of concern on his face. "I'm serious!" Edward nodded.

"I will leave it for you to tell, you have my word," Edward held out his hand I and shook it.

About thirty minutes later Alice and Jasper came home with the guest for the party. Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Rachel, Rebecca, Emily, and Sam all filled the Cullen house. It was my first time meeting all of them and I really wished that Sam wasn't here, but Esme thought that Seth and Jacob may want a full reunion it may be their last opportunity to all be together. Esme quickly came out with drinks and snacks.

"So how is everyone? How are Sue, Charlie, Billy, and the rest?" Esme asked and Emily was all too quick to start spilling the details. Sam sat dutifully beside Emily and rattled off. He looked around and then he glared at me. I don't know if it was because I was focused on him. I kept wondering what it was that Leah had seen in him. It didn't matter now she was mine now, and I knew I treated her a million times better than he did.

"So how's everyone doing here? Seth I heard you have a little woman," Sam asked with a snicker in his voice.

"Yeah, she's crazy about me, and I'm pretty mad about her." He smiled to himself and I imagined he was thinking about Shelly. "They should all be home soon." He looked towards the door.

"Yeah we should get everything cleaned up and work on the final touches," Alice said as she grabbed some more of the decorations.

"Right so let's get this party started!" Emmett started as he commandeered the sound system. The music played and we all continued to socialize and await the girl of the hour, my Leah.

When Leah got home everyone yelled happy birthday and surrounded her with love. It was great to see and it made it a bit hard to get to her. I watched as Sam and Emily greeted her, her eyes immediately met mine. She gave her Emily a hug and Sam watched on with a small smile. She issued him the same kindness. She gave a small pat in the back and a smile. I watched as she talked with Jacob's sisters and how truly happy she seemed I was glad that I had something to do with giving this moment. They all sat together on the couch talking I stood with Ren, Jacob, and Paul. I wasn't really invested in their conversation. One of the ladies showed Leah her wedding ring and if I was reading Leah's look correctly she seemed kind of … jealous. She hugged the woman but she seemed like she was most definitely mulling something over in her mind. After a while I noticed that the ladies seemed to be talking about me. Leah kept looking in my direction and I saw that as my cue to abandon the others and finally take my place at Leah's side. Leah waved me over to her and I was all too happy to oblige her. I placed a small kiss on Leah's cheek and I felt her body temperature elevate.

"Were you surprised?" I whispered in her ear and she began to smile harder.

"Of course I was! I didn't plan on seeing any of my family and friends again. Was this your idea?" She nudged me a little and I chuckled. Yes, sweet Leah this was my idea, I would do anything to make you smile this way.

"It was a collective effort," I said humbly it wasn't my place to take all the credit. In actuality all of the Cullen's had put in more time and money than I had. I simply had the idea. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" I motioned toward the two women who have thoroughly entertained Leah.

"Oh right, Rach, Becca, this is My Nahuel." Leah wrapped her arms around my torso and leaned into me. She held me close while she continued her conversation with them. Whenever she'd laugh she'd jostle us both and I occasionally placed little kisses in her hair. As much as I was enjoying this I wanted a moment alone with her. I wanted to give her my gift. After a while Rachel and Rebecca decided to visit with their brother and Renesmee. It took the opportunity to find a private corner to reveal my present to Leah.

"I want to give you my," as soon as I started to speak we were joined by Emily and him. Emily gave Leah a gift in a little blue box. They went over some photos it all seemed very private. I gave Leah a small kiss on the head and left her to have some private time with her cousin. I went out on the porch and pulled out the little ring that silver ring and placed it on my littlest finger. "Soon, Leah … we'll be together soon."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I walked outside and decided to take a moment to touch base with my own family while I Leah caught up with hers. "Hello, brother," Maria said cheerfully I could literally hear the smile in her voice.

"How are things at home," I asked as I inched my way outside. I walked around the house as Maria filled me in.

"Ana keeps buzzing around sometimes she comes through and we are even around. I'm not sure what she's looking for, but I know it has something to do with you." I took a deep breath why couldn't my dad just forget I existed. I knew why but I just wish he'd forget. I sat down in the woods and used my mind to lift a twig into the air and made it spin in circles while Maria voice continued to buzz in my ear. "Marisol is like depressed that you're not back yet. We're both wondering what's keeping you down there. You said the whole Ness thing was a bust so what's been preoccupying you time?"

"Something amazing," I said simply. I thought about Leah's smile it was most definitely amazing and I'd do anything for it.

"So that's all you're going to give me?" She prodded.

"Yes, I have some ducks I need to get in a row. Once I have some more … concrete … news I will happily share it with you." I heard Maria mumbled something under her breath.

"That's a very cryptic statement brother, it only makes me more curious, but I'll leave it alone. I should head back before the others start to worry."

"Give them my love and I'll see you all soon."

"Will you really Nahuel?" She asked with disbelief in her voice. She had every right to be, I didn't know if I was lying or not. I knew that wouldn't be going back there without Leah by my side.

"Maybe," I chuckled.

"Whatever's making you happy I hope you find a way to bottle it and bring it home with you, bye little brother."

After I hung up the phone I heard the leaves on the ground, I immediately dropped the twig that I'd been balancing in the air. Edward came into view and my nervous completely depleted. He was the only vampire in the area that completely knew my abilities.

"How's your family?"

"Good, Maria seems to be happy. I'm a little worried about Marisol, but I'm always worried about her so it's nothing new." Edward nodded despondently to my answer. I knew he really didn't care about answer. He had a reason he'd come out here. "What do you want Edward?"

"I was being nosy really. I wanted to know if you had shared you news with Leah, but in hindsight if you'd have told her you probably wouldn't be out here alone." I chuckled at his statement.

"Something my sister said to me has me thinking … she asked me if I was coming home." I paused as I thought about going home and it just didn't seem like it was in my future. The thought itself was a little depressing.

"I'm sure that Leah would visit your hometown with you. I'm sure that she'd do anything for you, hence the whole imprint thing."

"That's not my concern … it's sad that the place I was raised no longer really _feels_ like home. I feel a little guilty feeling that way."

"People change and so do your preferences. Just because you don't see yourself there permanently … not to sound redundant but you can visit."

"Do you know what Leah was doing before you headed out this way?" Edward shook his head. "I know that Ren and Shelly were huddled around her and people were steadily giving her gifts."

"She deserves to be showered with love and gifts." I smirked.

"I think she'd much rather you be there."

"I just felt that if I was there she would be focused on my and not her family. I want her to enjoy this time with them. I plan to have forever with her so I give her a couple of hours to have her family reunion," as I talked I realized that I was saying it more to comfort myself than to explain to Edward.

"I think she would much rather you be there so she could show you off. You did leave her there with her ex and her cousin who are constant show offs."

"I guess you're telling me that I should head back to the party?" I took a moment to really take in the look of Edward. He seemed concerned about something.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong per se … it's just that something crossed someone's mind that I think I should tell you about. Sam, has been having some very interesting thoughts from the very minute he got into the house. From what I've gathered he's got some lingering romantic emotions toward Leah and it's begun to make him bitter at home. I doubt that he's forward enough to act on his emotions but I just wanted to be aware." Immediate rage built up inside of me, God I hated the emotion jealousy … it was still so new to me. I didn't know how to really control it. I stalked quickly toward the house and tried not to run but I really wanted to go in there and lay claim to what's mine. As I neared the house I heard her voice and I heard this odd off beat humming. It was a pretty foul sound I knew it wasn't coming from her. As soon as the front of the house came into view, I saw something that made me feel completely and utterly ill. My Leah was in the arms of another man. I knew better than to be heartbroken as soon as I entered the area her focus was completely on me.

"I'm going to check on Emily. Leah thanks for the dance," Sam had the audacity to give me threatening glare. I had half a mind to rip his head off. I tried to fix a smile on my face in an attempt not to ruin Leah's face but I was on fire inside.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey All I have decided to install a schedule for my fanfiction. I should be updating this story every Tuesday. If you want the full schedule please check my tumblr or my blogspot. As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Leah said as she approached me with a relaxing smile on her face. She reached her arms out to hug me and for some reason I cringed inside. It wasn't her it was the stupid emotion of jealousy that I was plagued with. I shrugged away from her; I didn't want her to see me when I felt so foolish.

"Leah don't," I groaned I was fighting a battle within myself and what made it worse was that we had an audience in the form of Edward Cullen. Leah playfully tried to sneak into an embrace with me but I moved once more.

"I will see you two inside." Edward left the area and I was thankful. I course he'd heard my thoughts and I assumed he might've thought that we were about to argue.

"I can still smell him on you," I said as I shrugged away from her once more. She had a very amused look on her face.

"I smell bad, huh?" She said with this annoyingly cute pout on her face and then sniffed herself. I felt my mood start to lighten a little but I still wished I hadn't seen that man with his hands on her.

"Not bad, but most definitely different. I wouldn't have cared if I hadn't known the reason behind it." Leah rolled her eyes at me and then chuckled. Apparently my disposition was funny to her.

"So … no cinnamon, huh?" She laughed harder and I was really confused. "You know I'm glad you think I'm _spicy_," she had a little sass in her voice and then she poked me a couple of times in the stomach. It took me a second to realize that her big mouthed red headed friend had been giving her information.

"Shelly told you?" I was so embarrassed I couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness of the situation. "Nobody was supposed to tell you." I made a mental note never to say anything in front of Shelly that I didn't want the world to know.

"Ren was in on it too, I think they made it their goal to make sure I was informed of this very confidential top secret information Nahuel." She was mocking me but she was so cute while she was doing it. "Look, at all the cinnamon lip glosses they found it will take years for me to use them all!" She grinned as she looked down in the bag. I was glad that we would have those years together and hopefully I would get to taste every last version of lip gloss in that bag.

"That wasn't necessary you taste wonderful regardless," I crooned as I brushed my fingertips gently against her lips. They were so full and soft. They'd been haunting me taunting me because I could fully possess her mouth, but now I could and there was nothing more that I wanted to do.

"Actually, that brings me to my gift," I said as I went to dig into my pocket to show her the lab results. When I looked up at her I realized that she was standing there with her eyes closed and her lips puckered. Tsk, tsk my Leah was too eager. I grabbed her hand and placed the envelope inside. She abruptly opened her eyes and seemed confused.

"What is it?" Leah grumbled and she opened the parcel and looked at the documents. She turned them from side to side as she studied them. I couldn't help but snicker she frowned at me and I tried to straighten my face.

"Basically … it means this." I slowly wrapped her in my arms and move us into a slow yet very passionate kiss. It was the same way I wanted to kiss her the first time we'd walked in the forest together. This moment was the best moment in my life. I felt as though we were connect and that our mouths and hands were telling a tale of longing and release that they'd been waiting forever to express. It didn't take long before our movements became kind of aggressive as our heartbeats seemed to become one.

"Come here." We were in the front of the house and I need to be alone with Leah, and I couldn't express my urgency enough. As soon as I felt we were far enough away from the house I attacked her once more. She was pressed against a tree with her leg wrapped around my waist. I pinned her arms about her head with one hand, and began to caress the length of her body with the other. I reached the bottom of her shirt my hand itched to explore the warmth of her skin. This whole experience was heavenly and sort of surreal. I wanted to live in for the rest of my existence. I began kissing her neck and my phone began to buzz.

"Yes!" I was sure that my tone reflected my disposition. I wanted this conversation to be over and quickly.

"Hi Nahuel, it's Alice, I know you two are having fun out there but it's about to pour down raining. I just thought I'd let you know." She said with way to friendly a temperament.

"Okay we're coming," I grumbled as I put my phone back and my pocket and began to back away from Leah.

"Noooo," Leah protested as she tried to cradle my face and puckered her lips and proceeded to place them on mine.

"We have to go," I grumbled as I hitched my all too willing girlfriend up into my arms. I was really difficult to carried Leah this little distance because she seemed determined to distract me.

"Leah, you have guests," I chuckled as I tried to remind her. I personally didn't care about a few raindrops but I didn't think that Leah felt the same.

"They can entertain themselves, while I entertain you." God, she could be so seductive. Yes, that's exactly what I wanted.

"But … the rain?" I said as I caved and kissed her again fully.

"What rain?" She whispered as she went in to kiss me again. As we kissed the rain came down and showered us. Leah pulled away from me and looked up at the sky. She smoothed her hair back her face was beautifully kissed with raindrops.

Alice said it was about to rain," I snickered as Leah glared at me. I grabbed her hand and we ran back to the house. Every moment I share with Leah is special but this seemed like the most romantic moment we'd ever experience and all I wanted to do was make it better.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all liked the chapter! As always please read review and no flames! Seeya next Tuesday! _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I don't know why lust makes people move with a sense of urgency. Lust makes the heart pound a beings movement somewhat aggressive. That's why as soon as Leah and I made our way into her room I couldn't wait to put my hands on her. I couldn't wait to reconnect and experience the high I just experienced in the woods. I quickly swept her up into another kiss and backed her into her own room. I used my mind to close and lock the door I wanted absolutely no interruptions. I used my hands to cascade down the small of her back and grab her behind. An inward groan escaped me, what was it about this woman's behind that had me so fixated. It was in this moment that I realized that Leah was wearing far too many clothes.

"I thought I would help you change tonight, it always takes you so long," I mumbled to my sweet girl between kisses. I slowly began to lift her shirt and took the opportunity to caress the smoothness of her skin and contours of her belly. "Is that alright with you?" I asked at a whisper before drawing her earlobe into my mouth, I quickly beginning to believe that every inch of Leah tasted delicious. She nodded with eagerness in her eyes and raised her arms to assist me in removing her shirt. She stood in front of me topless and her glorious ebony hair trailed down covered the majority of her light blue bra. I gently swept the locks to the back so I could completely enjoy the vision in front of me. I dropped down to my knees and thanked the heavens for her beauty and the ability to call her mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and embraced her. My head was near her abdomen and she ran her finger gently through my hair. I looked up at her and kissed a circular trail around her belly button the sensation itself seemed to leave her weak in the knees.

Tonight proves some many things to me. It proved that imprint aside this woman was amazing and she fueled every emotion within me. I'd never experienced jealously like I'd experienced tonight and I'd never felt such passion and love. I'd also never seen or tasted anyone so … I don't mean to be redundant but she was truly amazing in every way. I needed to experience her fully I need to call her mine and love her. So I pulled away from our embrace and inched away from her a little.

"Wait," I said as I tried to control my heartbeat and stop panting like a lunatic. "There's something missing." I reached into my pocket. I'd just bought her this and I wasn't planning on proposing for a while. I wanted us to just enjoy the aspect of dating but after tonight my views had quickly changed. Leah looked at me like I was crazy while I finished the little ring that I'd been harboring in my back pocket. I'd gone ring shopping a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't something that I'd planned on doing. I was with Alice and Renesmee and I saw the little ring in the case and it just screamed at me (and Alice) that it was the one that Leah was meant to wear on her left hand for eternity. I'd watched several proposals on the World Wide Web and all of the other's had told me their proposal stories. As looked at my woman now I realized that none of what they said really worked. I just wanted to be clear and honest.

"Leah, I love you … be my wife," I said spitting it out before I lost my nerve.

"Wow … WOW!" She seemed as if she were in a trance as she looked me, then the ring and back to me again. I'd never seen this woman speechless before the sight was endearing but it also made me very anxious maybe I'd asked her to soon. Maybe she was trying to think of a nice way to say no. I didn't care if she said yes or no I just needed an answer. Actually, I was lying of course I wanted her to say yes I just hated the suspense of it all.

"Well?" I said as I nudged the ring towards her.

"Yeah, duh of course!" She shook her head to regain clarity and the laughed happily. After she said yes I reveal that the ring was on a silver necklace. I placed it over her head and draped it around her neck. I took a moment to make sure her lovely locks were in place and then to a moment to observe her.

"This way you can wear it even when we're at school," I murmured and then kissed her once more. "Thank you so much for saying yes Leah. I think my world would've stopped if you didn't want" She silenced me by putting her finger to my lips.

"Of course I said yes Nahuel. I love you more than I thought it humanly possible to love a man. I should say thank you for choosing me. Thank you for loving me," she murmured as she embraced me again. "And thank you for kissing me." she giggled before connecting our lips once more. I was all too happy to oblige her. I lifted her into my arms are carried her over to her bed. As I laid her down and we did the romantic things we do. I couldn't help but think that this time it was better in so many ways. It was better because we were free to act on our impulse and that was good but I think that what made it so special was because now official (in my mind) belonged to one another and knowing that gave me the best feeling I've ever had in my entire existence.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks again for reading! I'm late again. I'm trying catch up, but this time I have excuse I've been pretty sick and every now and then my eyes burn horribly. Anyway enough about me, how did you like this part from Nahuel's POV. I think I may have liked it better. Let me know in the reviews. I think my writing has improved since writing the first story (Untitled) you can also tell me if you think that's true. _

_One more thing! I have a poll up on my profile if you have a minute please take it! That's it! As always please read, review, and no flames!_


End file.
